¡Sálvese quien pueda: padres a la vista!
by ElisaAckles
Summary: El director ha inventado una nueva actividad para poner de cabeza a los alumnos. Entérate qué harán Ranma y compañía para superar los retos que se les presentan.
1. El comienzo

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en casa de la familia Tendo. Y al decir normal es que tenemos a un par de testarudos jovencitos discutiendo por ver de quién fue la culpa de que ya sea demasiado tarde para llegar temprano a la escuela, una chica corriendo de casa para no escuchar la discusión del día, un panda devorando la comida del descuidado joven, una muchacha sonriente porque estén compartiendo el desayuno y al padre de familia; preocupado por la manera de comer de los huéspedes.

-Ranma, ni siquiera se te ocurra. No tenemos tiempo de comer, debemos irnos de inmediato si queremos alcanzar llegar a tiempo a la escuela- Lo Jalaba Akane de la trenza para que el chico no fuera a sentarse a comer.

-Pero Akane, tengo mucha hambre. No podemos irnos sin desayunar- Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por acercarse a la mesa y arrebatarle a su padre alguno de los tazones con comida robados.

-Akane, si comen rápido, aún pueden desayunar y llegar temprano a la escuela- Les recomendó Kasumi alegremente.

-Claro, hazle caso a kasumi, ella siempre tiene la razón- Tratando de que la atención se dirigiera a la chica y él poder darle un par de bocados a su arroz.

-Anda, Ranma, vamos, a la hora del almuerzo te daré un poco del mío y así no pasarás hambre- Dicho esto, siguió tirando de Ranma hasta que el resto de la familia los perdió de vista.

-¿Viste eso Genma? Nuestros hijos cada día se llevan mejor, ya hasta comparten la comida. Si siguen, así muy pronto tendremos un nieto- Soun desbordaba lágrimas de felicidad.

-Mi hijo es un conquistador- Respondió el panda por medio de un cartel.

-Me alegro de que vaya a haber un miembro más en la familia- Kasumi, comentó feliz, mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos de la mesa.

**Por las calles de Nerima**

-Si me desmayo en medio de la clase de Educación física será por tu culpa- corría agitado, Ranma.- Además es lunes, y hoy salimos aún más tarde que los otros días de la semana.

-No es para tanto, además, alcanzaste a coger uno de los tazones, así que no tienes el estómago tan vacío- Aseveró Akane molesta por la acusación de su prometido.

-De todas formas me prometiste la mitad de tu desayuno- Trató de recalcar el acuerdo que ella había convenido y evitar hacer una pelea más grande en donde terminaría perdiendo todo.

-Está bien, no lo olvidaré- Suspiró resignada, Akane, quién seguía corriendo al paso de su prometido.

-El esfuerzo valió la pena porque llegaron justo unos segundos antes de que la puerta de entrada a la escuela se cerrara automáticamente. Ambos sonrieron aliviados por esto.

Al entrar al inmueble notaron como este lucía vacío, tal como si no hubiera clases.

-Oye, ¿ya te diste cuenta de que no hay nadie en los pasillos?- Comentó Ranma curioso.

-Si, esto es muy extraño- Akane abrió la puerta de un salón cercano.

-Tampoco hay nadie aquí.

-A lo mejor el director está dando otro de sus tontos anuncios en el patio de la escuela. Vamos a averiguar qué pasa ahora.- Los dos dieron media vuelta para salir del edificio y dirigirse hacía allá.

Al llegar vieron a todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria reunidos en el patio, escuchando sin ganas el informe del director.

.- . . Y como les estaba comentando, es inaceptable que esta situación se siga dando de esta manera en una escuela tan prestigiosa como la nuestra. En vista de que el número de embarazos entre estudiantes de este plantel ha ido peligrosamente en aumento, he decidido hacer algo al respecto.- Tomó nota de algunos papeles que tenía en el escritorio antes de continuar- De manera que como no podemos mandar a esterilizar a todos los varones de este plantel, ni hacer que las chicas deseen hacerse monjas, he decidido copiar…cof…tomar la iniciativa de otras escuelas en hacer que los alumnos tengan la oportunidad de conocer las responsabilidades, el sufrimiento y la tortura a la que se someterán si tienen un hijo antes de tiempo.- Rió escandalosamente por la genial idea que acababa de tener.-

-¿De qué está hablando ese viejo loco?- Ranma estaba dudoso de las palabras dichas por el director.

-Dice que está preocupado por que tengamos hijos antes de terminar nuestros estudios, pero conociéndolo, es simplemente otra manera de hacernos sufrir- Le respondió Hiroshi, que había llegado desde el principio de la conferencia.

-Y dígame, Director ¿cómo piensa hacernos recapacitar?- Gritó Akane desde su lugar, haciendo que la atención de todo el alumnado se dirigiera hacia ella.

-Muy bien jovencita, veo que estáis muy interesada en el tema… ¿Es que tu y tu prometido ya empezaron a tener relaciones?- El Director se acercó a la orilla del podium, en interés por saber la respuesta-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritaron al unísono Ranma y Akane, quienes lucían tan rojos como unos tomates maduros.

-Está bien chicos, comprendo que no quieran decirlo frente a todos- volvió a reír como poseso- No se preocupen, prometo no decirles nada a mi querida hija y a mi apuesto hijo Tachi.- uno de los acompañantes del director le susurró algo al oído para que volviera al tema de la reunión-

-…pues bien, mi idea consiste en entregarles a cada uno de ustedes un bebé virtual que realiza todas las actividades de un niño normal: comen, lloran, hacen sus necesidades, y en el caso de los que ustedes tendrán; contarán con un dispositivo explosivo que se detonará si no lo cuidan bien.

-Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar sobre el dañado estado mental del director. Este pidió silencio para añadir - Sin embargo, como toda tortura…cof…aprendizaje tiene una recompensa, en esta actividad también la habrá…los bebés estarán con ustedes una semana completa, quienes al final lo entreguen sano y salvo, tendrán créditos extras en las materias que están cursando, el resto; tendrá que raparse y cargar con un cartel en el cuello que diga: "soy un futuro padre irresponsable", ¿no es divertido?- Al pobre hombre le empezaron a llover bolas de papel, libretas y unas cuantas mochilas en señal de total desaprobación

- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, en unos momentos, unos encomendados pasarán a todos sus salones para hacerles entrega de sus nuevos tormentos. Que tengan un buen día- Dicho esto, desapareció.

-Vaya, ese Director si que sabe cómo echarnos a perder el día, ¿no lo crees?- Le comentaba Ranma a Akane mientras se dirigían nuevamente al salón de clases.

-No lo sé, después de todo es algo para nuestro bien, y hasta podría resultar divertido- A ella no le desagradaba del todo la idea, le gustaban mucho los niños y era un buen ejercicio para saber qué tal le iría si tuviera un bebé de verdad.

-¿No me digas que tu quieres uno de esos bebés?- Ranma le sonrío burlesco- Deberías de pensarlo un poco más, que mira que el pobre terminaría envenenado con tu comida o con los pulmones destrozados por ti al estarle sacando el aire- comenzó a reír sin parar, provocando la furia de la muchacha, que de un solo golpe lo dejó estampado en la pared.

- ¡Eres un grosero! Y para que lo sepas, soy bastante capaz de cuidar a un niño, lo creas o no- Bufó molesta la joven.

- Está bien, está bien, yo sólo lo decía por la seguridad del niño, me preocupa tu futuro hijo, aunque no sea de verdad- el joven se ganó otro golpe, esquivándolo a duras penas. Akane decidió cambiar de táctica.

- ¿y tu si podrás cuidar bien de tu hijo, Ranma?- Preguntó en el mismo tono en el que él se lo había preguntado.

- Por supuesto que sí, ¿dudas de mis dotes para cuidar a mi hijo?- Sonrió confiado el joven- Todos los Saotome tenemos un instinto nato para eso. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?-

- Pues yo puedo asegurar que el detonador del tuyo haría explosión antes de que terminara el primer día. ¿Te imaginas?, con tantas prometidas encima de ti, el pobre bebé terminará aplastado debajo de esa bola de locas.

- Si el mío explota por eso, el tuyo no sobrevivirá a su primera comida.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta! Dejemos de pelear- se exaltó la chica- tengo una idea, hagamos un reto para ver cual de los dos puede cuidar mejor a los bebés, ¿qué te parece?

- Bien, por mi está perfecto. Ya verás cómo gano en menos de un día- El espíritu de lucha del joven Saotome estaba a su máxima potencia- Con lo rápido que Akane entraba en desesperación a la menor provocación, sería cuestión de minutos ganarle el reto.

Entraron al salón y ya se encontraban ahí los encargados de los que habló el Director. Haciendo entrega de los bebés al grupo.

Jóvenes, llegan justo a tiempo. Pasen- Les exhortó a entrar una tierna señora con una lista de los alumnos en mano. A su lado estaban un par de trabajadores más, haciendo entrega de los muñecos mientras la mujer los apuntaba en el registro.

Uno a uno fue pasando al frente. La actitud de cada uno de ellos también era muy variada. Había quienes se quejaban por la pérdida de tiempo, grupos de amigas que lo asimilaban como el jugar a las mamás con niños mucho más reales, alumnos indiferentes y otros a los que la idea les fascinaba.

La entrega de bebés virtuales prosiguió hasta que solo quedó uno de estos en las manos de uno de los ayudantes.

-Saotome, Ranma. Venga aquí por su hijo- Llamó el encargado. El joven pasó a frente, el adulto colocó una pulsera de metal negro en la mano de Ranma, cogió al muñeco y encendió un interruptor que tenía colocado en la espalda y lo entregó a Ranma, quién recibió en manos a un pequeño niño de tez blanca, ojos almendrados y cabello negro.

-Gracias- Replicó y volvió a su sitio.

-Bueno, jóvenes, eso es todo. Recuerden que todos tienen una pulsera con lo que sus movimientos estarán siendo monitoreados, así sabremos como tratan al bebé, e incluso, si llegan a golpearlo. Ellos deben ser alimentados seis veces al día y necesitan ser cambiados de pañal el mismo número de veces.

-¿Alguna pregunta o comentario que tengan sobre esto?- exhortó la encargada, dispuesta a responder las inquietudes del alumnado.

Alguien al fondo del salón preguntó si se podían mojar al tener circuitos eléctricos y un detonador en el interior.

-Claro, están hechos de un material muy resistente y permeable. Es más, si llegan a hacer explosión, lo más seguro es que el muñeco sea lo único que quede en pie. –Todos quedaron fríos con la declaración-

Bueno, espero que los cuiden bien y que vuelvan sanos y salvos el próximo lunes.

-¡Oiga! Disculpe, falta que me entreguen uno de esos muñecos a mi- Se acercó Akane a la mujer, que estaba a punto de dirigirse a la salida del aula.

La señora volvió al frente del salón, interesado en averiguar la razón del olvido. Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?- Sacando la lista de nombres de su bolso.

-Akane Tendo- Exclamó con firmeza.

-Akane Tendo..humm- Recorrió la lista de nombres cuidadosamente, señalándolos con el dedo para no pasarse ninguno.- Ah, aquí estás- Leyó la indicación a un lado del nombre de la chica.- Aquí dice que tienes un prometido que está junto contigo en el grupo ¿cierto?

-Hemm…sí- Se ruborizó un poco por la confianza con la que hablaba la extraña- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Hazlo venir, tengo una noticia para ustedes dos.

Akane volteó a ver a Ranma, quien la observaba desde su asiento atentamente. La joven le hizo señas con la mano para que fuera a su lado.- La encargada aprovechó la mano libre de la chica para ponerle una pulsera de metal rojo, similar a la de su prometido.

-¿Qué pasa, Akane? ¿Se dieron cuenta de que no cumples con los requisitos para que te dieran uno?- Ranma le mostró el muñeco que le habían dado a él para presumirlo y comenzó a reír para ser callado por un golpe en las costillas.

-¡No seas bruto! Ella me dijo que quiere platicar con nosotros.

-Jóvenes, calma- Les convino la trabajadora- A ella no le fue asignado un bebé porque recibí un mensaje donde se especificaba que ustedes están comprometidos y viven en la misma casa, por lo que, el señor Director ordenó que las responsabilidades de ese muñeco- Apuntando al objeto en las manos de Ranma- sea para ambos, en vista de que ya son una pareja, habrá un mayor unión entre ustedes ¿no es una idea maravillosa? Cuidar a su hijo junto a la persona que aman- Luciendo sumamente emocionada por Ranma y Akane, palmeándoles los hombros.

Estos quedaron hechos unas piedras por todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

**.**

**Continuará**

**Notas: **Jeje, vuelvo con otra de mis locas ideas de un fic, el cual es mucho más relajado que las otras historias en las que estoy. n_n

Bueno, la idea del fic no es del todo inventada, realmente con el aumento de embarazos en el país, se han puesto en vigor ese tipo de actividades para que los alumnos comprendan mejor las limitaciones a las que se enfrentan al no protegerse durante las relaciones…obvio que estos no explotan XD

Para mis 3 lectores del otro fic que escribo, probablemente dentro de una semana y media suba algo.

Muchos saludos.


	2. Misión: No se lo cuentes a nadie

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Misión: No se lo cuentes a nadie.**

Los chicos no esperaron a que la clase terminara y salieron corriendo del salón.

-¿Qu-qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? Si nos ven llegar con él a casa nos van a querer casar de inmediato- Ambos estaban en la azotea de la escuela ideando algo para que no se dieran cuenta en casa del muñeco que ahora tenían por hijo.

-Bueno, si logramos que no llore no habrá problemas, ¿ne?- Akane sacó un instructivo de su morral- Mira, el punto 873 dice que se puede lograr el cuidado perfecto si al bebé se le atiende de manera excelente y este no llora ni una sola vez.

-¿Estás loca?- Ranma quedó mosqueado con la explicación de la chica- Esos los trajo el Director. Será un desafío si no explotan aunque los tratemos bien- El joven terminó por sentarse derrotado con el bebé sobre las piernas. Por la adrenalina de los hechos ni siquiera recordaba el pacto del desayuno.

-Lo que podemos hacer es que yo llegue primero y distraiga a todos mientras tú subes a tu habitación con él. Tienes la ventaja de que tu papá se mudó a la habitación de la tía Nodoka y de que yo soy la que te despierto todos los días. No habrá problemas porque nadie nos descubra. ¿Qué te parece?- Sonrió por la idea.

-No es mala, pero de una vez te digo que no pienso quedarme con el muñeco todos los días. Te recuerdo que también es tuyo.- Ranma se molestó un poco al creer que Akane quería dejarle todas las obligaciones únicamente a él.

- Honestamente no me acuerdo ni siquiera de haberte dado un abrazo- Se jactó Akane con diversión al ver que su prometido se había enfadado.

-Pues yo no recuerdo ningún beso tuyo- Contraatacó rápidamente.

-¿Ah si? Si mi memoria no me falla, jamás he estado embarazada de un tipo como tú.

-Nunca mejor dicho, yo no recuerdo haber tenido relaciones conti…conti- De manera inexplicable, a Ranma se le fue la voz cuando su cerebro puso atención a lo que su boca estaba diciendo. El pobre se puso rojo y comenzó a echar humo de las orejas de la vergüenza.

-Ba-¡Basta!...De-debemos seguir pensando en el plan…eh… sí, en el plan- Akane le miró de reojo tímidamente para evitar que Ranma se diera cuenta de que estaba igual de sonrojada que él.

-Sí…hemm…claro, ¿En qué estábamos?

-En que te ibas a quedar con él hoy, mientras pensamos en algo mejor ¿Te parece bien?

-Creo que sí. Pero ya sabes el trato.

Las campanas que indicaban el fin de la hora del almuerzo sonaron y los chicos entraron al edificio para llegar al salón.

Allí todo era un caos con el llanto de decena de bebés, cuya mayoría ya contaba con un nombre provisional y el bullicio de los alumnos por conocer a cada uno de los hijos de los compañeros de salón.

El grupo completo posó su atención en los recién llegados. Sentían una envidia infinita porque eran los únicos que podrían estar cuidando el muñeco en equipo. Haciéndola una actividad de lo más sencilla.

-Akane, ven, queremos ver al tuyo- Yuka y un grupo de amigas más estaban ansiosas de conocer al niño Saotome.

Ella avanzó unos pasos hacía sus amigas y se giró con Ranma para decirle que le siguiera. El chico se quedó parado en la puerta, ensordecido por tanto grito, llanto y algarabía del resto de sus amigos – Yo-yo…hemm…me voy de aquí. No soporto todo esto- Acto seguido aventó al bebé a los brazos de Akane, quien apenas alcanzó a atraparlo en el aire.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- La joven pudo distinguir un leve resplandor rojizo recorriendo el cuerpo del muñeco.

-¿Qué más da? Es de plástico. No le pasará nada.

-¿No le pasará nada?- Akane se acercó a donde el estaba lo más tranquila y relajada que pudo- Ranma, ¿leíste la regla 276, verdad?

-Dice que no le debemos alejar más de dos metros de cualquiera de los objetivos…ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te encontrabas más lejos de esa distancia, verdad?- Ranma comenzó a reír nerviosamente a la vez que retrocedía para dirigirse a los pasillos.

-Ranma, sólo te voy a decir dos cosas- Akane siguió los pasos de él, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas- No puedes tratar así a un bebé, sea real o no y, lo más importante ¡No quiero explotar por tu culpa!- Mandando a volar a su prometido con un puñetazo mientras con el otro sosteía al pequeño. El muñeco comenzó a llorar sonoramente por tanto movimiento.

-Ya, pequeño, ya- Lo colocó sobre su pecho para darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda con la palma de las manos. Haré que se comporte bien antes de que se te acerque nuevamente a ti- Volviendo al salón de clases.

-¿Qué sucedió, Akane? ¿No quiere reconocer a tu hijo?- Yuka y Sayuri supusieron que Ranma habría hecho enojar bastante a su pobre amiga para que esta lo mandara a volar de esa forma.

-¿Eh?..Oigan, no se lo tomen todo tan en serio. Al final de cuentas es una actividad más de la escuela jejeje- Sin dudarlo, sus amigas estaban más que comprometidas con el ejercicio.

-Pero, Akane, así es más divertido. Te aseguro que imaginando que es de verdad, será más fácil cuidarlo. ¿No lo crees?- Le expresó Sayuri, quien le daba uno de los biberones a su bebé.

-Ti-tienen razón. Trataré de hacerlo como ustedes, chicas- Akane también se dispuso a darle de comer a su pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar el tuyo? Porque es vital bautizarlos antes del primer día.

-Yo no… bueno, nosotros no- Akane pensó que todo lo que habían hablado desde que le recibieron fue ver la manera de ocultarlo. Después le vino a la memoria lo dicho por sus compañeras- La verdad es que no le hemos puesto nombre…hemm…porque Ranma y yo deseamos pensarlo muy bien antes de decidirlo. Esto provocó la risa desenfrenada de las tres.

-Así se habla, Akane. Hay que domesticar a ese caballo salvaje.

De camino a casa.

Ranma y Akane volvían por el trecho de siempre a su casa. Al ser los únicos con "privilegios", los dejaron limpiando el salón a ellos solos. Y con todo el desastre de pañales mojados, y biberones olvidados aparte de la basura cotidiana, limpiar todo aquello fue un verdadero desafío.

-. . .Entonces eso será lo que haremos. Tú te quedas afuera, yo entraré y me encargaré de distraerlos. ¿Está bien?- Al regresar Ranma de su viaje sobrevolando el planeta, decidieron hacer una tregua por el bien de los dos.

-Muy bien, sólo encárgate de que sea una buena excusa. No quiero que nos vayan a descubrir- Ranma cargaba una pañalera especial con las cosas del bebé, mientras ella lo traía en brazos.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que soy buena actuando- Akane le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no está demás prevenir.

Llegando a la casa, Ranma se quedó oculto tras la barda de la vivienda y Akane entró sigilosamente. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa y encendió las luces del pasillo y del patio, clara señal de que la casa estaba completamente sola.

Akane se alegró y salió rápido para darle la noticia a Ranma de que podía pasar sin peligro alguno.

-Ranma, date prisa, no hay nadie- Akane no quería tentar a la suerte y que el resto de la familia fuera a llegar en ese preciso instante.

-¿En serio? jeje, qué bien, así las cosas se facilitan más- El joven salió de su escondite con el bebé en brazos.

-Sip, parece que todos se fueron. La luz del pasillo estaba apagada.

-¿A dónde crees que irían? Porque se me hace muy sospechoso que hayan salido todos al mismo tiempo- Ranma siempre solía actuar con cautela para no caer en los planes de la familial. La última vez que se entrometieron con ellos llegaron demasiado lejos.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor decidieron dejarnos solos. Ya sabes cómo son-

-Jeje, sí, tienes razón. Y de seguro que como ya casi nos graduamos, empezarán a dejarnos aún más tiempo a solas- Aunque no lo comentara, Genma no paraba de comentarle acerca de tener serias pláticas de hombre a hombre.

-y… ¿eso te fastidia?- Akane le miró fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

-Bu-bueno…no precisamente…yo…pienso que es mejor que entremos a la casa. Está muy frío aquí afuera.

Decidieron irse directamente al cuarto de Ranma para dejar ahí al muñeco y el resto de los accesorios que venían con él. Al pasar por el comedor vieron cómo también estaba en penumbras.

-Oye, recuerda no olvidar llevarme algo de la cen…-

-¡Sorpresa! – La chica encendió la luz del comedor y ambos observaron atónitos cómo el resto de la familia estaba allí para darles la bienvenida con un enorme cartel que decía:"Bienvenidos a los nuevos padres", serpentinas, globos y la espuma de un par de botellas de champagne destapadas en el momento.

-¡¿Qué…qué es todo esto?- Los recién llegados se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados al ver todo el alboroto y, sobre todo, al leer el cartel.

-Chicos, no sean tan modestos. Sabemos que quieren ser padres y que ya están practicando con uno de esos bebés realistas que están de moda.- Los felicitó, Nodoka.

-Así es chicos, no tienen por avergonzarse. Eso significa que están madurando y me alegro mucho por ello- Kasumi no podía evitar estar feliz por los jóvenes.

-¿Lo ve Saotome? Le dije que ya miraba amor desde que los vi hablando de compartir el desayuno en la mañana. ¡Esto es maravilloso!. Ahora si tendremos boda- Soun y Genma lloraban mares de felicidad, abrazándose efusivamente por tal acontecimiento,

-Pe-pe-pero ¿quién les dijo eso?- El pobre de Ranma luchaba por no aparentar nerviosismo, ocultar el bebé tras su espalda y no decir alguna tontería que los liara más.

-Vamos, cuñadito, no tienes porque apenarte. Después de todo, ustedes dos ya están comprometidos- Nabiki salió de su escondite detrás del resto de la familia con un muñeco de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón en brazos.

-¡Tú!… ¿a ti también te dieron uno?- Akane preguntó con sorpresa. El Director dijo que se les iba a entregar a todos los estudiantes, Mas no se le pasó por la cabeza que a Nabiki le darían uno igual que al resto.

-Seguro, yo también necesito aprender de responsabilidades. El día de mañana vendrán varias niñeras para que pueda escoger a la mejor y que me ayude a cuidarlo el resto de la semana.

-Eso no se hace Nabiki. La actividad es que lo cuides tú, hermana- Akane le exclamó con un tono ve voz inquisidor.

-Así es, hija. Todos te ayudaremos, pero no llamarás a nadie- Nodoka exclamó firme.

-Era una broma, jeje, no iba a hacer tal cosa- Nabiki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- Dejemos esa discusión para otro momento, ¿Cómo se va a llamar su hijo? El mío se llamará Kentaro.

-E-eso no es urgente ahora.- Ranma respondió nervioso y sacando a la luz lo que ocultaba. Con tanta evidencia en contra, era imposible seguir negándolo.

-No importa, tienen hasta mañana para pensarlo- Añadió Nodoka- Hija, quiero platicar unos momentos contigo antes de comenzar el festejo… ¿Genma?

-Está bien, tía. Lo que usted diga.

-Ranma, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre un tema, ven conmigo al Dojo- Habló, Genma muy serio.

-De acuerdo. Pero de una vez te informo que el haber aceptado esta actividad no quiere decir que esté pensando en casarme con Akane.

-Lo sabemos, hijo, lo sabemos- Genma aprendió con los años a seguirle la corriente para lograr sus objetivos.

Dojo Tendo

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme, papá?- Ranma se sentó en el piso de madera del lugar.

-Mira, voy a ser muy claro contigo- Se sentó frente a su hijo y se acomodó las gafas en su lugar- Lo que quiero decirte es que aproveches estos días para demostrarle a Akane que serías un buen padre y ella se enamore aún más de ti.

-¡¿Qué? ¿A quién le interesa eso?- Ranma se exaltó y tomó a su padre de las solapas dispuesto a acabar con él- A mi sólo me preocupa hacerlo bien para mejorar en mis notas. Nada más- Ratificó molesto.

-Hijo, no te pongas así. Al contrario, debes de aprovechar. A todas las chicas las vuelven locas los chicos a los que les gustan los niños, y Akane no es la excepción. ¡Te lo aseguro!

-¿Tu-tú crees?- Ranma soltó a Genma de su agarre para poner atención.

-Por supuesto. Servirá para que le demuestres a ella que no eres tan insensible, inmaduro, arrogante, pervertido…- Fue interrumpido por Ranma, quién lo volvió a coger de las solapas.

-¡Oye! No necesitas decirme todo eso.- Totalmente furioso.

-Ranma, lo digo por tu bien... Además- Genma volvió a la postura seria del principio-

-¿Además qué?- Ranma quedó picado de la curiosidad.

- Tu madre cree que si no logras superar esta prueba es porque no eres lo suficientemente varonil. Y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa.

-Sí, lo sé- Ranma quedó pensativo con esto- Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Que conste que sólo es por las notas y para demostrarle a mi madre que soy todo un hombre.- Un aura de batalla empezó a emanar del chico. – Ya verás, Akane, haré que veas que puedo llegar a ser un buen padre- Dijo para sus adentros -¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer, papá?

-Toma nota: tienes que ver que no te molesta levantarte a media noche a darle de comer al bebé, participa con ella en la limpieza y baño del bebé. Y así aprovechas también de estar junto a ella ¿eh pillo?- Esto le valió un zape por parte de su hijo.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Ya te dije por qué lo hago- Ranma se tranquilizo para seguir con la conversación- Cuéntame más. Dime, ¿en qué le ayudabas a mi mamá cuando yo estaba pequeño, papá?... -El joven buscó con la vista por todo el lugar al susodicho- ¿papá?- Pero el sabio consejero ya había huido con rumbo desconocido.

Habitación de Akane.

-Hija, te llamé porque quiero platicar sobre esto contigo- Nodoka incitó a Akane para que se sentara en la cama, ya que la chica había estado dando vueltas por el cuarto sin parar desde que entraron.

-Sí-sí,- Rápidamente obedeció- Se sentía nerviosa por lo que le fuera a decir Nodoka y porque todos los planes se habían estropeado gracias a la ayuda de su hermana.

-Yo sé que Ranma no te es tan indiferente y…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- fue interrumpida rápidamente por Akane.

-Akane, no importa si te es indiferente o no. Este es un buen momento para demostrarte que puedes hacerte cargo de un niño. Es el paso más importante en la unión de una pareja y ustedes tienen la oportunidad de vivir con esa experiencia mucho antes de vivirla en la realidad.

-Sí, tiene mucha razón- Recapacitó.

-Al final, aunque no te cases con mi hijo. Esta vivencia te servirá de mucho. ¡Te lo aseguro! Aprenderás a tener muchísima más paciencia y lograrás crear un vínculo muy especial de intimación con tu compañero.

-A mi no me afecta si tengo un vínculo con Ranma o no. Además, le podría asegurar que el muy ingrato me dejará sola con todo esto. Es un irresponsable.

-De todas maneras trata de intentarlo. Te prometo que mi hijo participará junto contigo. Recuerda que si el se propone una meta no descansará hasta alcanzarla. ¿Quién no te dice que su principal objetivo es dejarte claro que sería el perfecto padre de tus hijos?-

-Tía, qué cosas dice- Akane se sonrojó al escuchar lo dicho por su tía.

-Recuérdalo, por esta semana, eres la madre del hijo de Ranma y nadie deberá interponerse en eso. No lo permitas de ninguna manera. Y demuéstrale a él que te convertirás en la mejor del mundo.

-¿Usted lo cree?- Akane aún sentía algo de inseguridad por todo lo hablado.

-No tengo la menor duda. Basta decirte que hasta ahora lo llevas de maravilla- Nodoka se acercó más a Akane para acariciar los cabellos del muñeco en manos de Akane.- Debemos empezar vistiéndolo como un verdadero miembro de la familia. ¿Tienes guardado algo de ropa de cuando eras un bebé?

-Síp, creo que mi papá guardó ropa de cada una de nosotras- suspiró feliz- Ahora mismo voy a buscarla.

Un rato después, durante la fiesta de celebración por la llegada del par de niños, Ranma y Akane decidieron escaparse de todo esa parafernalia y comentar sobre todo lo sucedido. Sin duda no sucedían acontecimientos así todos los días. Ambos se encontraban ahora en el techo de la casa, un lugar que no era espiado por los demás miembros de la casa; dándoles privacidad.

-¿Y qué te dijo tu papá, Ranma?- A Akane le interesaba saber qué le diría Genma a su hijo.

-¿Eh? Nada en especial. Tú sabes, el me pidió que fuera con él y luego huye de las conversaciones.- y…Hemm ¿Qué te dijo mi mamá a ti?- Le miró a los ojos por una explicación.

-Bu-bueno, me dio algunos consejos para que cuidemos mejor al bebé. Nunca están demás.

-Claro, todo lo que nos sirva para lograr superar al resto que sea bienvenido.

-Jejeje, sí, tenemos que salir vivos de esto- Akane se tomó con humor el combativo comentario de su prometido.

-Eto… ¿y no te dijo nada sobre…nosotros?…me-me imagino que querrán aprovechar esto pa-para juntarnos- Ranma jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos.

Akane mintió- No, nada. Y por esto no te preocupes, si no te interesa ayudarme lo entenderé- La joven aún traía al bebé en brazos, vestido ahora con un mameluco blanco de cuando Akane estaba muy pequeña.

-¡Oye!, yo no he dicho que no quiera ayudarte- Bufó Ranma enfadado- Yo…yo quiero hacerlo- Clavando los ojos en su prometida.

-¿Es-estás seguro?- Ella también miró detenidamente a su compañero.

-Má-más que nunca- se acercó un poco más a donde ella estaba.

-¿Cuál crees qu-que sea el primer paso?- Akane se puso nerviosa por la aún más cercana presencia del chico de la trenza.

El muchacho recordó las palabras de su padre sobre el cariño de las mujeres por los niños- Pienso qu-que deberíamos…er…ponerle un nombre a nuestro hijo ¿na?- Pudo sentir el cálido aliento emanando de su prometida, abriéndose camino entre el frío viento que hacía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría a ti?- De un momento a otro dejó a su boca responder automáticamente mientras ella se dejaba perder en el movimiento de los labios de Ranma al hablar.

**Continuará.**

**Notas:**

Hola a todos los que me han hecho el gran favor de dedicar unos minutos para leer mi historia n_n. Se los agradezco mucho.

Les mando un cordial saludo a trekumy (prometo no hacerlos explotar muy pronto), viry chan, arctic-monk (somos paisanas: yo soy de Sinaloa), elistone3 e Isabel por ser los primeros en dejar su comentario.

Como verán, hasta ahora, le han estado viendo el lado positivo a la actividad, veremos si siguen pensando lo mismo al séptimo día. Ya comentaba en el perfil, mi gusto por hacer pasar las de Caín a estos chicos. XD

Saludos.


	3. Misión: ¡No me dejes!

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**.**

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Misión: ¡No me dejes!**

.

.

-¿Cuál crees qu-que sea el primer paso?- Akane se puso nerviosa por la aún más cercana presencia del chico de la trenza.

El muchacho recordó las palabras de su padre sobre el cariño de las mujeres por los niños- Pienso qu-que deberíamos...er...ponerle un nombre a nuestro hijo ¿na?- Pudo sentir el cálido aliento emanando de su prometida, abriéndose camino entre el frío viento que hacía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría a ti?- De un momento a otro dejó a su boca responder automáticamente mientras ella se dejaba perder en el movimiento de los labios de Ranma al hablar.

-¿Kenji?... No soy bueno para esto- Expuso nervioso.

-Me gusta mucho- murmuró, Akane.

-O podríamos nombrarlo Tatewaki, así no lo extrañaremos cuando la actividad se termine.

-¡Eres un tonto!- Akane se alejó de inmediato del lado de Ranma y le golpeo sin mucha fuerza en el hombro.

-Oye, sólo bromeaba, ¿te imaginas?- Ranma imitó a Kuno con sus ojos de borrego a medio morir- "Akane, mi amor, me haz hecho el honor de ponerle mi hermoso nombre a tu hijo. Te concedo el honor de casarte conmigo"- Rió a carcajada suelta el muchacho.

-No digas eso, voy a tener pesadillas por tu culpa- La joven intentó disimular una sonrisa por la broma de su prometido.

-Entonces será Kenji Saotome, a partir de esta noche y hasta que explote.

-Ran-ma- La peliazul le miró con ojos asesinos.

-No te disgustes, se llamará así hasta que lo entreguemos sano y salvo la próxima semana.

Los jóvenes siguieron platicando un rato más, poniéndose de acuerdo en la habitación de quién se quedaría Kenji esa noche. Siendo equitativos con las labores de cuidarlo.

-Chicos, ¡vengan a cenar!- Kasumi les llamó desde el patio de la casa.

-No-no tenemos mucha hambre, hermana- Akane se asustó un poco al verse descubierta en el tejado junto a Ranma.

-Tienen que comer algo. Necesitarán mucha energía para resistir la noche-

-Está bien, Kasumi, bajaremos en un momento- Contestó Ranma y la hermana mayor se retiró del lugar.

-¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?- preguntó con curiosidad, Akane.

-No, pero me muero de hambre- soltó el chico sin pena, alzando los hombros.

-Si, creo que yo también tengo un poco de apetito. No nos caerá mal un bocadillo.

El joven se puso de pie con el bebé y le ofreció la otra mano a Akane para ayudarla en levantarse del tejado. Ambos se dirigieron con cuidado a la ventana de la habitación del chico.

-A propósito ¿para qué ocupamos energía?

-No lo sé, pero no tengas cuidado, mi familia y tus papás tienen unas ideas tan extrañas que trato de no hacerles mucho caso.

Al bajar al comedor vieron una mesa repleta de comida y otra dispuesta con regalos para el bebé. Estaba toda la familia presente, vestidos de gala; más algunos vecinos invitados.

-¡Qué bueno que decidieron venir! Los presentes ya se están retirando, pero no se quieren ir sin conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia y saber cómo lo van a llamar- Se acercó Soun a los recién llegados.

-Se va a llamar Kenji, papá...y... hemm ¿Qué está haciendo toda esta gente aquí?- Le dijo casi en un susurro a su padre para que los demás no pudieran oírla.

-Ya te lo dije, hija, vienen a compartir esta inmensa alegría con nosotros- Su padre tomó al muñeco de las manos de Akane y lo alzó frente a todos, cuan Rafiki alzando a Simba en la película del Rey León.

-¡Miren todos! ¡Este es Kenji, nuestro heredero Saotome-Tendo!- El padre de familia empezó a desbordar lágrimas de la emoción.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla cuando apreciaron que el "heredero" no era más que un muñeco vestido como el que tendría cualquier niña del vecindario. Muy despacio fueron avanzando hacia la puerta, la mayoría recogiendo el regalo que habían traído, hasta que en la casa quedaron sólo miembros de la familia.

-Bueno, chicos, ustedes disfruten de la fiesta ¿Quieren algo de comida?-Kasumi se ofreció amable.

-Gracias, Kasumi. ¡No hemos comido en todo el día!- Se acercó Ranma ansioso.

-Puedes comer lo que gustes, recuerda que la celebración es para ustedes y para Nabiki- La chica le ofreció un tazón vacío al joven y le invitó a que escogiera los alimentos de su gusto.

Ranma se dedicó a "celebrar" de su muy peculiar forma. Un rato después, Akane tomó asiento a su lado, puso a Kenji en sus piernas y cogió otro tazón para servirse algo de la comida ella también.

-Sírvete un poco de este. Está delicioso- Ambos comían avorazados por no probar alimento desde la hora del desayuno y poco les importó el ir y venir que se escuchaba en la planta alta de la casa, ni las conversaciones vagas y sin sentido que entablaban los demás familiares con efecto de mantenerlos el mayor tiempo posible en el comedor.

-¡Listo, chicos! Ya todo está preparado- Nodoka se acercó a ellos, ventilándose con uno de esos pequeños abanicos japoneses pues se le veía algo cansada y acalorada.

-¿Para qué, tía?- Akane bajó el tazón para ponerle atención a la madre de Ranma.

-Sí mamá, y ¿qué son todos esos ruidos que se escuchan allá arriba?-

-¡Qué pregunta, hija!, hemos mudado todas las pertenencias de mi hijo a tu habitación. Así no habrá problemas de estar yendo de cuarto en cuarto cada vez que llore el niño.

Akane quedó con la cara desencajada al escuchar la respuesta de su tía. Ranma, se atragantó con una albóndiga de pulpo, digerida en un mal momento.

-¡¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién les dio permiso de meterse en mi cuarto? Ranma di algo- La chica rozó el brazo de su compañero en aras de que este dijera algo que los exonerara de pasar la noche juntos.

-Akane tiene razón, mamá- El joven todavía se golpeaba el pecho esperando que la albóndiga terminara de bajar a su estómago- La actividad no implica que tengamos que compartir la habitación-

-Estas equivocado. Kasumi dormirá hoy con Nabiki para ayudarle con su hijo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ustedes no van a necesitar ayuda?- Les respondió tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Así es Ranma, la tía Nodoka está en lo correcto, los tres ocupamos ayuda, y si es gratis, ¿por qué no aceptarla?- Nabiki lucía feliz por la conveniente ayuda que iba a recibir.

-¡Nabiki! No te metas- Interrumpió Akane.

-Chicos, no se exalten- La Sra. Nodoka hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para soltar la risa por los vanos esfuerzos por desligarse de la responsabilidad y no compartir el cuarto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mamá. Sí digo que no voy a dormir con ella es porque no voy a hacerlo- Golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, intentando dar mayor convencimiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco lo quiero conmigo- Sentenció la chica.

-Será mejor que no intentes nada extraño o te mandaré a volar lo más lejos que pueda ¿entendiste?- Toda opción para evitar que su prometido terminara en su cuarto se fue al traste y ahora lo tenía acomodando una colchoneta y cobijas para pasar ahí la noche.

-No tienes que pedirlo. No pienso acercarme a ti ni aunque me paguen- Mirando de soslayo a Akane.

Como método previsor, colocaron la antigua cuna de Akane entre la cama de esta y los tendidos del joven. Él se molestó un poco por la exagerada resolución de ella, pero si así se evitaban más problemas de los que ya había, mejor.

Akane tomó su pijama y salió con rumbo al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Luego fue el turno de Ranma, quien se dio una ducha rápida antes de volver a su nuevo dormitorio.

**11:00 PM**

La residencia Tendo se encontraba totalmente en silencio. Después de terminada la fiesta no quedó señal o indicio de que un festejo se hubiera celebrado allí.

En la habitación de Akane, esta dormía plácidamente en su cama. A un lado de esta; se encontraba la cuna y, abajo, en el suelo, Ranma, tendido sobre un par de colchas, que al parecer no le afectaba en lo absoluto, porque estaba sumido en el mismo profundo sueño de su prometida.

Sin ninguna antelación, el muñeco comenzó a emitir pequeños gimoteos para rápidamente pasar a un estruendoso llanto que sobresaltó a los jóvenes padres.

-Akane, ¿el bebé está llorando?- El chico todavía estaba adormilado y divagaba entre sí de verdad era kenji o era su trastornada imaginación, alucinando después de todo lo acontecido en el día.

-Sí, es la hora en que le toca comer de nuevo- La chica se desperezó, tomó a kenji en sus brazos y se lo entregó a Ranma mientras ella iba a preparar el alimento del niño.

Este se quedó sentado con Kenji, viendo el descompasado caminar de su prometida; presa del cansancio, rumbo a la mesilla donde tenían la leche, agua y el calentador eléctrico.

Ella conectó el calentador y vertió cerca de 2 litros de agua, empezando a destilar borbotones por los bordes, debido a que el aparato no tenía tal capacidad.

-Oye, Akane, es demasiada agua ¿no crees? Debe ser sólo la cantidad necesaria para un biberón.-

-¡Cállate! Yo sé lo que hago- Le contestó fastidiada.

-Está bien, sólo quería evitar que en lugar de circuitos eléctricos, el niño terminara relleno de agua- El joven tenía el muñeco a la altura de su pecho y ya estaba pensando en un "Bloqueo de Kenji" por si se llegaba a necesitar.

Akane dejó de prestarle atención a su prometido, vació parte del agua en ebullición al biberón de plástico y comenzó a echarle cucharada tras cucharada de la leche en polvo.

El chico puso cara de diversión, sin duda la predicción que había echo en la mañana acerca de que el niño no sobreviviría su primera comida con Akane se estaba cumpliendo con cabalidad- "Es de los dos"- Pensó y su rostro cambió a uno de total terror porque el muñeco se fuera a descomponer.

Su prometida ahora sacó un tarro transparente, lo abrió y añadió varias cucharadas a la mezcla blanca. Ella echó un vistazo a Ranma, pero no pudo distinguir entre la tenue luz el atemorizado estado de este.

-¡Lo vas a matar! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?- Se levantó del suelo e ir donde estaba Akane.

-Nada, es azúcar. Le dará sabor a la leche.

El joven leyó la etiqueta del frasco- "Sal"- Akane, siéntate, yo lo prepararé. Acto seguido, Ranma le dio a Kenji y él comenzó la preparación desde el principio, siguiendo unos sencillos pasos que venían en la receta del instructivo.

-¡Toma! Aquí tienes- El joven de la trenza le extendió el biberón a su prometida. Se veía tan tierna con su pijama amarilla, los ojos adormilados y el cabello alborotado; acunando a Kenji en sus brazos.

- Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo al muchacho sonrojarse. Acto seguido introdujo la mamila del biberón en la boca del muñeco para que este comenzara a absorber el vital líquido.

El joven se dejó caer sobre sus tendidos a observar, sin decirse nada, más no se acostó hasta que Akane dejó a Kenji ya tranquilo en su cuna y ella volvió a su cama.

Los dos quedaron dormidos en un santiamén.

**2:00 AM**

Kenji empezó a hacer unos extraños sonidos, Segundos después comenzó a llorar nuevamente, con el mismo ímpetu de hacía unas horas.

Esta vez los chicos se despertaron mucho más rápido, tejiendo la ventajosa idea de que el otro hiciera el trabajo.

-¡Es tu turno!- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-No, es el tuyo- Reprochó a Ranma- yo fui la que me levanté hace rato.

-Si, pero yo terminé preparando el biberón- Respondió el joven.

-Flojo.

-Atenida-

-¡Inservible!- Contraatacó la chica, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con efecto de distinguir mejor a su oponente.

-humf-Bufó el chico, quien también se incorporó- Si yo lo atiendo el punto es mío, y ya tendré un 2 - 0 a mi favor.

Los dos se echaron miradas taladrantes y se abalanzaron como padres preocupados y amorosos sobre la cuna de Kenji para ver qué necesitaba.

Esta vez al pequeño le tocaba cambio de pañal. Lo pusieron sobre el escritorio de Akane, acondicionado con los artículos necesarios en la limpieza del muñeco. El chico pretendía acompañar a su prometida en todo el proceso y sólo retrocedió mareado cuando esta retiro el oloroso pañal a su hijo.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Esa cosa se está pudriendo!- Vociferó, abriendo la ventana del cuarto, esperando que entrara aire fresco.

-¡Oye! Eso a lo que llamas "cosa" es tu hijo y, de una vez vete acostumbrando, que todavía faltan seis días y yo no pienso limpiarlo todo el tiempo.- El prefirió cruzarse de brazos y no agregar nada más.

Una vez retirado el pañal, lo enrolló formando una pelota y lo tiró al cesto de basura. Después continuó limpiando la piel del bebé, tirando también las toallitas utilizadas. Ya sin el penetrante olor, el joven se acercó de nuevo, ayudándole a poner el pañal y el mameluco blanco que vestía.

Esta vez fue Ranma quien lo acomodó nuevamente en su cuna y lo arropó con una suave manta beige. Utilizada por Akane cuando era una bebé.

Akane se recostó de nueva cuenta en su cama, viendo a través de las rendijas de la cuna a su prometido cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con la cobija y colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza, intentando no escuchar un solo ruido.

Ella también se protegió con sus mantas y quedó dormida, vencida por el sueño.

**5:00 AM**

Tenemos a un bebé desesperado, llorando a todo pulmón en búsqueda de que alguien le ofreciera alimento.

Un "padre" más dormido que despierto se puso de pie, trastabillando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la maravillosa fórmula que detendría el llanto de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Akane también se puso de pie, tomó al niño y presa del cansancio

Se derrumbó sentada sobre los tendidos de su prometido.

El joven volvió con biberón en mano tropezando a cada instante con todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por el cuarto. Repitieron el mismo procedimiento, haciéndose muda compañía, igual que la primera vez.

Cuatro minutos que a él se le hicieron eternos pasaron, cerró sus ojos y en un par de minutos más, Ranma ya estaba roncando quedamente.

Akane tenía los ojos entrecerrados, celebrando en su interior que el joven no resistiese, ahora ya tenía un punto a su favor. Una vez que se hubo terminado la leche, Kenji, la joven intentó ponerse de pie y dejarlo en su cuna, pero sus pies estaban entumidos, los brazos le pesaban terriblemente y mantener los ojos abiertos era toda una batalla…que no ganó, cayendo dormida junto a Ranma.

Y así es como terminó el primer temible día: los dos chicos durmiendo en el suelo, sobre la colcha del joven, abrazando al pequeño Kenji en medio de los dos.

**Escuela preparatoria Furinkan.**

Un anciano de pelo ya canoso, complexión robusta y vestir formal, se encontraba tomando asistencia en el salón F5.

-...Saotome, Ranma- El silencio se hizo presente -Tendo, Akane- Tampoco hubo respuesta -Toriyama, Seto... ¡Vaya!, será mejor que me olvide de dar clases por hoy- El anciano echó un último vistazo al salón antes de salir, y ver que no estaba presente ni un sólo alumno al salón a pesar de ser casi las nueve de la mañana.

Al llegar al salón de maestros se encontró con todos sus compañeros de profesión.

-Kiddo, ¿tampoco asistió ningún alumno a tu clase? - preguntaron con curiosidad al recién llegado.  
-No, hoy no vino nadie- El maestro tomó asiento- Los jóvenes hoy en día ya no saben que pretextos inventar para faltar a clases. Si siguen así; los reprobaré sin miramientos.

**09:00 AM. Casa Tendo**

Los avanzados rayos de la mañana golpeaban los ojos de los desvelados chicos, que pretendían de cualquier manera seguir durmiendo lo más posible y así recuperar energías.

Más al parecer nadie estuvo consciente de la titánica labor de estos dos durante la noche porque comenzaron a tocar con insistencia la puerta.

-Ranma, Akane, el desayuno se les va a enfriar. Ya es muy tarde- una voz femenina llamó desde el otro lado del cuarto.

El joven pelinegro abrió los ojos pesadamente, de hecho, todo él se sentía pesado. Terminó de enfocar bien la mirada y descubrir que tenía al pequeño a un lado y a Akane un poco más allá. Esta aún no se despertaba, manteniendo el brazo extendido, alcanzando en un fuerte abrazo al bebé y a Ranma.

-Ya-ya vamos- No recibió contestación, pero escuchó los pasos alejándose hacia la planta baja.

Akane volvió a la conciencia, se restregó los ojos con las manos y recorrió con las manos el panorama, palpando un par de bultos a un lado de ella; encontrándose con que durmió en el piso, con Kenji y su prometido.

-Tt-tú te quedaste en el suelo. Y-yo no tuve nada que ver- Espetó en su defensa, Ranma. Apartándose de la chica.  
-Ssí, te entiendo- Por primera vez en el tiempo de conocerla, no reaccionó violentamente- Creo que no soporté muy bien el último llanto del niño- sonrió apenada.

Él también le sonrió en solidarización, aunque en verdad, estaba pensando en lo cierto que resultaban las palabras de su padre al decir que los niños volvían más comprensivas a las mujeres.

-¿En qué piensas?- Sacó de sus divagaciones al chico.  
-¿Eh?-Ranma checó la hora en el reloj despertador de Akane- En que no pusiste la alarma que nos despertara.

-¡Cielos! Lo olvidé. De igual forma creo que no hubiéramos ido. Aún tengo un sueño terrible.

-Muy cierto, yo no querría ir tampoco. Por cierto; Mamá vino hace unos momentos, quiere que vayamos a desayunar.

-Vamos, hay que coger fuerzas para el resto del día- Los dos se pusieron de pie con el muñeco en brazos.

-Sabes una cosa- le dirigió la mirada a su prometida- creo que al fin empiezo a entender a qué se referían con el: "necesitan energías"

En la mesa sólo ellos dos comieron, pues el resto ya andaba en sus actividades cotidianas. Por lo que alcanzaron a escuchar, Nabiki y Kasumi estaban aún dormidas en su cuarto. Sin duda tampoco la habían pasado de lo mejor.

Un rato después, se pusieron a ver televisión, pero al tener tantas horas sin nada que hacer más que cuidar al pequeño, se aburrieron muy pronto.

El chico se acercó más a Akane.

-¿T-te gustaría s-salir a dar un paseo?- Preguntó muy nervioso.

-¿Qué? - La joven abrió los ojos a más no poder- ¿te sientes bien?

- Po-por supuesto que sí, s-sólo trataba de ser amable- Contestó de mala gana- Te pregunto porque no hemos dormido bien y, a no ser que salgamos un rato, nos quedaremos aquí encerrados todo el día cuidando a Kenji.

-Comprendo, es cierto. Yo también quiero salir a relajarme un poco. Me parece bien que salgamos a pasear- Entusiasmada por la comprensiva actitud de su prometido.

Se quedaron unos momentos más en la sala viendo la televisión. Después entrenaron un poco en el Dojo. Turnándose en el cuidado del muñeco. Al terminar de practicar Akane se fue a cambiar de ropa y volvió, dándole tiempo al joven para que hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, ella fue al cuarto a introducir todo lo necesario en el cuidado del niño en la pañalera

-Akane, ya estoy listo. Ya podemos irnos- El joven entró a la habitación. Ambos lucían ropa muy cómoda, ideal para salir de paseo sin batallar con corbatas o tacones incómodos. Aún así, los dos se quedaron prendados unos instantes el uno con el otro.

-Est-estupendo. Yo ya terminé de recoger lo necesario- Reaccionó Akane- Le pasó la pañalera a Ranma y ella cogió a Kenji.

Salieron en silencio de la habitación y pasaron inadvertidos por el comedor. Abandonando la casa sin que nadie los viera.

Llegaron al parque cercano, tomando asiento en una de las bancas vacías que había a lo largo del lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo; muchas parejas paseando de la mano, personas deportistas andando en bicicleta, niños felices divirtiéndose con los juegos, parejas remando en canoas en un pequeño lago y padres disfrutando de la compañía de sus hijos, haciendo picnic.

-Se respira mucha paz en estos sitios, nada que ver con el estruendo de la casa.

-Sí, normalmente ya es muy estresante, pero con estos bebés es todavía peor.

te dije, ayer l...- el muchacho fue interrumpido.

-Hola ¿podemos ver al niño?- Se acercó una chica con su novio a donde estaban Ranma y Akane

-Bu-bueno,lo-lo que pasa es que - La joven pensó fugazmente en que si miraban que era un muñeco de plástico los tildarían de locos.

-Ranma se quedó serio, esperando ver que reacción tenían los entrometidos.

La joven de cabellos castaños no le dio tiempo de pensar y levantó la manta que cubría parte de la cabeza de Kenji.

-Je je je - la chica jaló a su novio lejos de ahí- Ryo, camina, re-recuerda que tenemos qu-que llegar temprano a casa.

Ni siquiera se despidieron de los prometidos, aunque estos ya intuían el por qué.

-¡Qué exagerados! No era para tanto - suspiró Ranma.

-No les prestes atención, Ranma, simplemente no esperaban que fuera un juguete- le calmaba la joven.

-De seguro piensan que estamos locos y no están tan errados. Puedo apostar que terminaré en un manicomio para la semana que entra ¿Irás a visitarme?- Le dijo con guasa el muchacho.

-Nop, la verdad es que no- Le sonrió Akane.

-¿po-por qué no? - puso cara de puchero el muchacho.

-Es fácil, lo más lógico es que si tu terminas en uno de esos sitios yo también tenga una reservación allí.

El chico soltó una carcajada incontenida con la respuesta de la peliazul y esta lo secundó

-Sabes, ayer no te dije qu-que te mirabas mu-muy bien con el bebé en brazos- El joven miró fijamente a su prometida.

-¿En-en serio l-lo piensas?-preguntó nerviosa por la confesión y por la penetrante mirada del chico.

-S-sí, estoy bastante seguro- colocó una de manos sobre la de Akane, que palmeaba el pecho del bebé y con la otra tomó la barbila de la jovencita, acercándose lentamente.-"Es tan suave"- pensó al recorrer sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos.

-...Ranma- Suspiró Akane dejándose llevar por él.

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué hacer tú junto a chica violenta? - Una furibunda Shampoo salió de entre unos arbustos.

-¡Shampoo! ¡¿Có-cómo llegaste aquí? - Saltó Ranma hasta el otro extremo de la banca.

-Ir a buscarte a tu casa y decirme que haber salido de paseo con esta- Dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la acompañante de Ranma.

-Oye ¿A quién le llamas "esta"? - Se puso de pie al instante para contraatacar a la agresora.

-A ti. Acosadora. Dejarlo en paz-

-Por favor, calma, no se peleen- El joven se interpuso entre las dos.

-No defenderla, Ranma. Ella pagar por obligarte a salir con ella.

-Yo no lo obligué a nada, el vino por cuenta propia para ayudarme a cuidar al niño-

-¿bebé?- Sólo entonces, Shampoo reparó en el bulto que Akane llevaba en brazos.

-¿Qué significar esto? ¿Cuándo tenerlo?...Ranma, saber muy bien que no poder tener hijos con nadie más que conmigo.

-Tranquila- le contestó sarcástica- Es sólo un muñeco de plástico para una actividad en la escuela.

-Si ser actividad para escuela, hacerla tú sola y dejar en paz a mi Ranma- La joven de cabellos morados se acurrucó en los brazos del azorado chico.

-No se puede, la actividad es en equipo y me tocó realizarla junto a él- Molesta al ver lo encimosa de la joven china.

-Ranma, vayamos a tomar un helado y dejarla a ella con estorboso muñeco- le dijo con voz melosa.

-No-no puedo, es una actividad de los dos y tengo que ayudarla- Trataba de que ninguna de las dos se fuera a enojar, porque fuera cual fuera, él saldría perdiendo.

-Si tu querer, yo poder deshacerme de él- se ofreció gustosa.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió asustado- El muñeco que trae tiene un explosivo en el interior y si lo destruyes, ella y yo quedaremos hechos cenizas.

-¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Qué hacen allí?- Ukyo pasaba por el lugar.

-"¡No puede ser! Otra prometida más"- pensaba Akane en sus adentros

-Ukyo, llegar en buen momento. Chica del mazo engatusar a Ranma con bebé.

-Akane, Ranma ¿cómo pueden hacerme esto. Un par de días que me tomo de vacaciones y regreso para descubrir que ya tienen un bebé. ¡Esto es imposible!- La joven se acercó y constató lo dicho por la china.

-Es para una actividad de la escuela y tenemos que hacerlo en equipo- Fue el turno del muchacho para dar explicaciones- Si hubieras ido ayer, también te habría tocado uno a ti- Tratando de sensibilizar a la joven de largos cabellos castaños y bonitos ojos azules.

La chica quedó pensativa unos segundos- Entonces mañana iré a pedir uno de esos y tú serás mi compañero- Se entusiasmó con la idea de cuidar a un bebé junto a su Ran-chan.

-¡Tu no pedir nada! Ya tener suficientes problemas con uno de esos- Explotó Shampoo.

Ukyo ignoró el comentario de la amazona- Akane, disfruta lo que queda del día con Ranma, que a partir de mañana, él sólo se dedicará a darle atención al mío. La joven cocinera retomó el camino rumbo a su casa, haciendo planes con el bebé que tendría en brazos mañana.

Shampoo observó molesta la retirada de su enemiga. Al parecer todo lo que ideaba le salía contraproducente. Esperaba ayuda para pensar en un plan que ayudara al pobre de Ranma a quitarse ese peso de encima y lo único que había logrado era tener un problema extra.

La amazona regresó a la realidad para enfrentarse de nuevo a los chicos, pero Ranma aprovechó la situación para coger a su prometida en brazos y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible rumbo al Dojo.

Al llegar, la dejó de pie en medio del pasto, tratando de tomar aire y recuperarse de la extenuante corrida- Es- Eso estuvo cerca.

-Menos mal que la hemos dejado atrás- Suspiró aliviada, Akane.

-¡Ranma! ¿Por qué huir de mi?- Apareció de nuevo Shampoo, brincando del techo de la casa.

-¡Ya déjanos en paz! - Akane ya estaba fastidiada con tanta interrupción.

-Tú no meterte en pláticas ajenas. Yo estar hablando con aireen- farfulló.

-Shampoo, tienes que entender- hablo el chico lo más serio que pudo, con un plan en mente- A mi no me interesa estar cerca de esa flaca desgarbada. Lo único que quiero es aumentar las notas en la escuela. ¡Te lo aseguro!

-¿Eso ser cierto?- Se acercó más a él, haciendo que este retrocediera hasta toparse con las piedras de la orilla del estanque.

-Claro que sí, no podría ser de otra forma- Le sonrió galante.

-Ranma, no seas mentiroso- Pasó Genma en su forma de panda gigante, con un letrero que traía impresa dicha inscripción. Entrando en la casa despreocupadamente.

-Bu-bueno...y-yo...esto...es por la actividad...no pi-pienses mal- Carraspeó de los nervios

Ella notó el nerviosismo del chico e intuyó que estaba mintiendo. Cambió su rostro de rencor a una de facciones alegres- Ranma, dejarte tranquilo esta semana para que cuidar muy bien de bebé junto a Akane.

-¿En serio?- Ranma tomó las manos de la chica con emoción.

La chica volvió a cambiar sus gestos al de una asesina serial- pagármela muy caro, Ranma- Shampoo le dio un empujón con uno de sus bomboris, haciendo que este cayera al estanque de la casa- Esto no quedarse así- Volteó hacía Akane para dedicarle otra de sus fulminantes miradas.

Shampoo se fue saltando molesta por el techo de los tejados aledaños, rumbo al Neko Hanten.

El joven salió a flote de la fría agua como la exuberante chica pelirroja y con el bebé mojado, pero en perfecto estado, lo que le hizo sentirse reconfortado. Por hoy habían resultado afortunados.

-Ranma ¿estás bien?- Akane lo miraba desde la entrada al patio.

-Si, el bebé no se ha hecho daño. Observa- le sonrió, mientras le mostraba al muñeco escurriendo agua a chorros.

-Bien merecido tenías ese baño- La chica le sacó la lengua para burlarse de su remojado prometido por llamarle de aquella forma.

El muchacho puso al muñeco en el pasto para él sujetarse bien y salir de ahí. En cuanto salió del estanque y se puso de pie, un sonoro clic puso en alerta a Ranma. Asustado vio a Kenji en el suelo. Estaba completamente normal.

-Rastreando objetivo...- El mensaje provino desde la pulsera metálica de Ranma-  
-¿Qué fue eso, Ranma?- La chica intentó avanzar hacía él con incertidumbre.  
-N-no te acerques, Akane!- le detuvo, Ranma- Puede ser peligroso.  
-...Objetivo no identificado... autodestrucción programada en: diez segundos...nueve...  
-¿Autodestrucción?  
-¡El muñeco va a explotar!... ¡Voy a explotar!- Grito alarmado el muchacho.

Akane no hizo caso a Ranma y se acercó de inmediato para averiguar qué sucedía.

La cuenta regresiva de la pulsera del chico se detuvo unos segundos- Objetivo dos encontrado...continua autodestrucción de objetivo uno no identificado: ocho...

-¡Demonios! ¡Esta cosa no me reconoce estando transformado!- Ranma comenzó a jalarse la pulsera, esperando que esta se rompiera por la fuerza, pero esta no cedió y parecía haberse ajustado a la nuevas formas del chico.

-¡No te des por vencido!- Akane intentaba ayudarle, intentando coger el brazo del muchacho para ayudarle a forzar la pulsera, más el joven no mantenía el brazo quieto- ¡Trata de tirar con más fuerza.

-Siete...  
-¡Akane, tienes que huir de aquí! ¡Esto sólo me quiere a mi!-  
-Pe-pero n-no-  
-¡Que te largues!- Le gritó con total frustración la pelirroja. No quedaba nada de tiempo y no iba a permitir que la chica se hiciera daño con la explosión.  
-Seis...

La peliazul le clavó los ojos llenos de coraje y nerviosismo. Para su sorpresa, no respondió nada, se limitó a soltarle el brazo a Ranma y salir corriendo rumbo al interior de la casa.

Ranma duró un segundo ensimismado con la reacción tan indiferente de Akane; no deseaba que se quedara a su lado y se lastimara, más le sorprendió que saliera corriendo sin más. Emergió de su ensoñación y volvió una vez más a su objetivo de romper el metal en su muñeca, ya enrojecida con tanto jaloneo.

-...Cinco...

La pequeña pelirroja dejó de luchar contra el metal y cayó desplomada sobre el pasto. Titiritando del frío al traer la ropa empapada y por el pavor de explotar.

-...Cuatro...-Ranma echó un último vistazo al interior de la casa antes de cerrar los ojos...y esperar. Por su mente pasó el destruir al muñeco, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si lo hacía, ella pagaría las consecuencias igual que él.

-...Tres...-Cerró con más fuerza los ojos, frunció la nariz y apretó tanto la mandíbula que los dientes empezaron a rechinar por la presión.

-...Dos...uno...cero...

**Continuará.**

¿Sobrevivirá Ranma?

¿La explosión alcanzará la casa de la familia Tendo?

¿Se sentirá culpable de esta tragedia el Director?

**Notas:**

Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero demoré bastante porque me ha quedado mucho más extenso que los otros capítulos y mi pepe grillo inspirador de maldades me ha abandonado. U_U

El siguiente capítulo lo traeré dentro de dos o tres semanas más o menos. Que tengo demasiado trabajo con la escuela y saldré de viaje un par de días n_n

Quiero comentar que el transcurso del fic hay muchos desvaríos sobre cómo en ocasiones tratan al pequeño muñeco como un bebé normal. Esto se debe a que lo basé en el capítulo donde Mousse secuestra a Akane y se lleva a un puerquito de peluche. Y aunque ella esté a un lado de los demás todo el tiempo, los demás personajes actúan como si en verdad la hubieran secuestrado.

Trekumy, lo que preguntas ya quedó más o menos contestado en este cap. Me causó mucha gracia lo del polvo de dormir en el talco XD, no había pensado en usar eso como arma.

Viry, Tomodachi, recuerden que el chico sólo lo hace para sacar buenas notas y para que su madre lo vea varonil XD.

Isabel, nia06, en este cap. Ya vimos lo que puede llegar a pasar si los chicos se descuidan. Sin contar que apenas va el segundo día U_U.


	4. Después de la tormenta llega el ciclón

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Después de la tormenta llega el ciclón.**

— — —

-Cero…

-¡Ranma!- El joven abrió los ojos, levantando la vista levemente al creer reconocer entre los robotizados sonidos, el sonar de la dulce voz de Akane ¿sería una especie de último deseo antes de morir?... Pero no vio nada, tenía la visión totalmente deslumbrada al mantener los párpados apretujados y el cuerpo tensado por tanto tiempo.

A la multitud de colores se añadieron otros más metálicos y que reflejaban mejor la luz, seguido de un estruendoso impacto y una cálida sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Antes de caer al suelo escuchó a lo lejos una ensordecedora explosión, bien dicen que cuando más lejos suena algo, es que más cerca está… luego perdió la consciencia y todo su alrededor oscureció sin poder evitarlo.

— — —

—

-… Ahora, vamos con un enlace en vivo a Nerima con Naoko Sakasaki, quien nos informará más sobre estos extraños acontecimientos… Naoko ¿nos escuchas?

El reportero que viajaba con la joven le tocó el hombro para que prestara atención a la cámara.

-. . . Si, escucho- Acomodando el auricular en su oreja. -Hola, muy buenas tardes, nos encontramos en la entrada del Hospital Fujimori Center, a donde han trasladado a cinco de las víctimas que han sido lesionadas en una serie de peculiares explosiones en los alrededores de la preparatoria Furinkan…- Reportaba para la televisión una chica de edad media, cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes.

- Me han informado que los cinco presentan unas leves quemaduras pero, ¿sabes algo sobre el motivo de estas?- preguntó interesado el noticiero, un adulto de edad avanzada.

-Por supuesto. Se ha dado a conocer por familiares de las víctimas que estas explosiones se suscitaron al estar en contacto con unos peligrosos muñecos programados para ser detonados si las víctimas no hacían buen uso de estos- Hablando con cierta angustia en su voz.

-Dime ¿la policía tiene idea de a quién se le ocurriría semejante aberración?-El hombre mayor estaba feliz en sus adentros, por fin una buena noticia que subiría el rating de su programa.

-Hasta el momento no se tiene en la mira a ningún responsable, pero la pol… ¡espera un segundo! –La chica se tocó el auricular- Me están informando que uno de los pacientes ha despertado, vamos para allá – La transmisión quedó por un instante fuera del aire, volviendo con la misma reportera corriendo por las escaleras rumbo a uno de los cuartos del hospital.

Al entrar se podía observar el área completamente esterilizada, a varios pacientes vestidos con largas batas blancas, con pies y brazos vendados, y alguien al fondo con el pie enyesado. El camarógrafo enfocó al recién vuelto a la consciencia y Naoko acercó el micrófono- Hola, somos del programa: Tokio Noticias. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El joven encuestado, un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos se sobresaltó un poco con la presencia de la chica. Observó a los visitantes detenidamente y recorrió el cuarto con la vista porque no recordaba cómo había llegado a esa cama, hasta que vio sus manos enrojecidas y se dio cuenta de que no traía puesta la pulsera de metal -¡¿Dónde está?- preguntó alarmado.

-¿Qué buscas? Dinos, ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?- La reportera y su compañero se acercaron más al joven.

-¡¿L-la pulsera? ¡El bebé! ¡¿Dónde están?- El herido comenzó a desvariar y a temblar de los nervios.

-Calma, todo estará bien. El doctor dijo que ya estabas fuera de peligro. No tienes heridas graves- Intentaba apaciguarlo, Naoko.

El muchacho hizo oídos sordos, cogió la videocámara para sorpresa de los visitantes y desbordó en llanto- ¡Mao! ¡Te juro que soy un buen padre! ¡El perro salió corriendo con el bebé y no lo pude alcanzar! ¡Perdóname!- Lágrimas descontroladas del joven cayeron sobre el aparato, el cual hizo corto y la transmisión se perdió.

**Neko Hanten**

La joven de cabellos púrpura se encontraba en su restaurante fregando los platos con tanta intensidad que se podía oír el crujir de estos, amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Shampoo, ¡tienes que lavarlos más cuidadosamente o van a romperse!

-No importar ahora. Estar furiosa porque airen estar jugando a ser papá con tonto bebé de plástico…y lo peor es que ser junto a Akane.

-Eso se puede solucionar muy rápido ¿Por qué no lo destruiste?- A la anciana le parecía extraño que su nieta no buscara la manera rápida de solucionar sus problemas.

-Porque muñeco tener explosivo y activarse junto con Ranma y Akane. Yo querer deshacerme de bebé y chica violenta, no de futuro esposo.

Cologne, con sus años de experiencia y sabiduría en acabar con obstáculos que se entrometieran con sus objetivos, meditó las circunstancias del problema para idear un buen plan que ayudara a su nieta.-En ese caso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerte de parte de ellos y usar una buena estrategia para estar a su lado.

-¡¿Qué? Yo no querer ayudar a Akane. Además ser bastante torpe. No querer explotar por estar junto a ella.-

-Esa es la idea, querida Shampoo, estarás junto a ellos, les ayudarás y te mostrarás de lo más servicial, pero sin que se den cuenta, realiza lo imposible para que le salga todo mal. Así, al final mi yerno se dará cuenta de que Akane no capaz de cuidarse ella misma ni a su bebé, y tendrá una razón más para elegirte a ti.

-¡Ser buena idea! Ir inmediatamente a ofrecer mi ayuda- El aura combativa de la joven estaba en su máximo apogeo. Sólo esperaba que estuvieran despiertos en la casa Tendo para empezar con su cometido ese mismo día.

-¡No! Todavía no es el momento. Aún tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

**Dojo Tendo. Al anochecer**

-¿Todavía no despierta?- La madre de Ranma entró a la habitación y observó a su hijo recostado en el futón desde hacía ya varias horas. Estaba tapado con una cobija de pies a cabeza y se podía verle titiritando a pesar del grueso de estas.

- No. Creo que se llevó una impresión muy fuerte y la fiebre no le ha bajado ni un par de grados- La joven se desvió la mirada hacía su prometido para no causar mayor sospechas. Si bien le había salvado de volar en pedazos, poco faltó para romperle la cara con el golpe de la tetera. Al verlo caer en el suelo desmayado pidió auxilio, y los mayores vinieron a socorrerlo, evitando muy prudentemente indagar en la causa del accidente.

-Yo diría que lo golpeaste muy fuerte- Dijo Nabiki, a un lado de Akane y de Kasumi, quien observaba divertida las escena.

-¡No lo hice a propósito!-

-Basta, despertarán a Ranma y él necesita descansar después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Tía Nodoka tienen razón ¿Por qué no vas a dar la vuelta, aunque sea a la otra cuadra, para que te distraigas un poco y dejes respirar a Kasumi? Ella ha estado cuidando a Kentaro la mayor parte del día.

-Porque es más divertido y productivo estar aquí- La mediana de los Tendo no se fijó que a Kasumi si le agradó la idea de salir. Se levantó de la duela con el pequeño muñeco en brazos y se dispuso a salir en compañía de su "sobrino"- Además, quiero ver la cara de mi cuñadito cuando se entere de que tu lo dejaste deforme.

La pulsera negra de Nabiki dio un clic y una voz robótica, similar a la proveniente de la pulsera de Ranma se escuchó- Objetivo alejado de base.

Nabiki volteó instantáneamente hacía su mano.

-Kasumi se llevó a tu bebé- Akane le señaló a su hermana la puerta abierta.

-¡Mi bebé!- salió corriendo a tropezones- ¡Kasumi! ¡Espérame, voy contigo!

El joven Saotome se removió un poco por fin, al escuchar tanto escándalo.

En sus sueños, el muñeco cambiaba su cara a una demoníaca y horripilante, explotando sin poder hacer nada… y abría los ojos para descubrirse en la misma situación una y otra vez, incluyendo la voz en cuenta regresiva.

-¡Exploto! ¡Exploto! ¡Exploto!- Tomó asiento sobresaltado. Transpirando y envuelto en escalofríos por la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.

Pasados unos segundos se relajó e inspeccionó. No, al parecer no estaba en los infiernos. A su lado estaba Akane con P-chan en brazos y una versión angelical del temible muñeco de sus sueños en un portabebé a una corta distancia de la joven.

-¿Qu-qué pasó?- Volvió súbitamente a la realidad terrenal, descubriendo que tenía adolorido el cuerpo y le dolía hacer cualquier clase de gestos con la cara.

-Estuviste a punto de hacerte puré, pero alcancé a llegar a tiempo con la tetera-La joven pasó por la frente del muchacho una compresa fría.

-Gra-gracias, supongo- El chico torció la cara en lo que se suponía era una sonrisa, más el pinchazo de dolor por el golpe no lo dejó.

-¡Ah! Me duele la cara ¿por qué?- sobándose la nariz.

Akane se sonrojó apenada- Bu-bueno, es que no iba a llegar a tiempo a donde estabas. Así que…yo…yo…arrojé la tetera con todas mis fuerzas y, ahem…ahí es donde cayó- apuntando al entrecejo del pelinegro.

-No eres muy delicada que digamos

-Pues te salvé la vida- Contraatacó molesta, apretando con más fuerza al cerdito entre sus brazos.

-Y casi me causas un traumatismo- El muchacho le frunció el ceño, antes de acordarse de que le dolía mucho, además, la fiebre lo tenía bastante débil.

-¿Sabes que me dijo este desconsiderado?- Akane alzó a P-chan en lo alto- ¡Qué te largues! hablando en tono deformado intentando imitar a Ranma.

El joven quedó mosqueado por la burla, pero decidió darse por vencido hoy, se dejó caer al futón y, tanto el cansancio como la enfermedad, lo hicieron volver a dormitar rapidamente.

El pequeño cerdito estaba bastante triste, ni siquiera contaba con energías para atacar a Ranma. Desde que había dado con el Dojo Tendo al atardecer percibió en los ojos de Akane un brillo especial que no tenía antes- ¿Cómo rayos es que ella sentía felicidad siquiera de estar cerca de ese patán? y, peor aún, cuidando un muñeco en su compañía. Bueno, cuando volviera a su forma humana se aseguraría de proponerle a su amada peliazul ser él quien le ayudara a cuidar al muñeco y que desechara al joven Saotome.

-Akane, escuche voces ¿ya despertó mi hijo?- La madre del joven asomó por la puerta.

-Sí, estuvo despierto unos minutos, pero ya se volvió a dormir.

-¡Vaya! Creo que le hizo mucho mal haber estado tanto tiempo con la ropa empapada. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Yo te ayudaré a cuidar a Kenji hoy.

— — —

—

La mañana llegó y ahora, sin pretextos ni excusas habían tenido que asistir a la escuela. Ranma se recuperó completamente de su fiebre y tenía más energía que nunca. La peliazul, en cambio, apenas podía sostenerse en pie, presa del sueño, cansancio y un poco molesta por el llanto de bebés y los ya inaudibles quejidos de sus compañeros, quienes lucían igual o peor de desvelados que ella.

-Ahum… ¡Qué bien dormí anoche!- El joven Saotome se retorcía mientras bostezaba a sus anchas. Como oso en hibernación, no había vuelto a abrir los ojos en toda la noche.

-¡Claro!, como tu roncaste toda la noche estás de maravilla. Yo estoy que me duermo en cualquier segundo.

-Ranma se sonrojó de la pena. Incluso en sus sueños, sintió como le frotaban suavemente la frente con una compresa fría para ayudar a que se recuperara. Su madre y ella no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de cerrar los ojos.- N-no quise causarte molestias.

-Descuida, tampoco lo hice todo yo sola. Tu mamá me ayudó a cuidar del bebé…y de ti- Le calmó la chica.

-Igual me siento al-algo culpable. Te prometo que ahora seré yo el que me encargue de él.

La joven le miró con ternura. Sin duda Ranma no se detendría para superar el reto, porque seguía dudando que lo hiciese por gusto. Cerró lentamente los párpados, aún con la sonrisa en los labios. En pocos minutos se fue deslizando en el pupitre hasta quedar con la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Akane, no te duermas- El chico le tocó la cabeza.

-Shh…te va descubrir aquí la tía Nodoka- Ranma se quedó divagando en qué estaría soñando la joven durmiente.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!- Entró el maestro, depositó los libros que portaba sobre el escritorio y se recargó en una de las orillas de este- Me alegro ver que su sentido de responsabilidad, amor y disciplina por esta escuela ha vuelto- Comentó en tono sarcástico.

El muñeco comenzó a gimotear de forma queda y Ranma lo balanceó suavemente entre sus brazos para evitar que aumentara el sollozo. Kenji, lejos de calmarse, pasó a inundar el aula con su estridente llanto. Llamando la atención del maestro y contagiando con su sonido al resto de los bebés en el salón.

-Saotome ¿por qué no me extraña?- Inquirió molesto, dedicándole una mirada acusadora.

-Es- es el bebé. No sé cómo calmarlo- El muchacho meció al bebé con un poco más de ímpetu, esperando que diera efecto.

-Jovencito…Usted es una amenaza para la sociedad, pero su hijo es una verdadera epidemia. Salga inmediatamente del salón y no vuelva hasta que los dos estén en disposición de tomar la clase.

Ranma salió al pasillo y ahí esperó pacientemente hasta que la clase terminara. Empezaba a ver con malos ojos al niño por tranquilizarse al instante de abandonar el salón. Luego se debatió en si le habrían programado al muñeco así por ser para él o era mera casualidad del destino. En eso perdió su tiempo hasta que la alarma del receso timbró y todos sus compañeros de salón salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

Entre la multitud distinguió a Akane, quien ya lucía algo más descansada que hacía un rato. Como no tuvieron oportunidad de tomar el desayuno se dirigieron a la azotea hambrientos para tomar el almuerzo traído de la casa. Al avanzar por los pasillos una rosa atravesó la ventana y se clavó en la pared.

-Mira, trae una nota ¿qué dice?- observando el maltrecho papelito que tenía clavada la flor en el tallo.

El muchacho tomó la rosa y cogió el papel: "Te espero urgentemente en la azotea de la escuela. PD: Tu amor"- Ranma palideció por la desventura.

-¿Qué dice? Te has puesto blanco- Akane se preocupó de que Ranma recayera en su fiebre.

-Bu-bueno. Alguien me está esperando urgentemente en la azotea- El joven detuvo su andar- Será mejor que vayamos a otro lado. No quiero encontrarme con algún problema como que Ukyo no llegó a clases por andar consiguiendo otro de estos muñecos. Ya tengo suficiente con uno.

-¿Será Kodachi?- Hizo memoria, Akane.

-No lo creo. La flor es roja- Le corrigió Ranma.

Ambos dieron marcha atrás y bajaron las escaleras para salir al patio. Contrario a lo que imaginaban, al llegar a la explanada, observaron una enorme caja de regalo roja de más de 3 metros cuadrados.

-Ranma, mi amor, me alegro que hayas venido tan rápido a mi llamado. Sabía que captarías las pistas de que era yo y morirías por saber noticias mías- Kodachi, La Rosa Negra apareció vestida con su uniforme sobre la caja.

-¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí?- Le susurró Akane a su prometido.

-Ni idea, pero ya viste que ahora manda rosas rojas ¿a qué se deberá?- Secreteándole también a la chica

-Quizá el Director se acabó el presupuesto del tinte para las flores en conseguir estos bebés virtuales-señalándole al muñeco en brazos de la joven.

-Si, eso ha de ser. Kodachi ¿qu-qué haces en la escuela?- Ranma y Akane retrocedieron veloces cuando la menor de los Kuno tomó uno de los listones del moño, indicando que en cualquier momento abriría el regalo.

-Ranma, no seas tímido. Mi hermano ha llegado a casa con un latoso plebeyo de plástico y me ha dicho que tú también has osado cuidar uno. Como verás, yo no puedo permitirte semejante barbaridad, por eso…-La chica brinco a tierra jalando el listón del moño, cayendo las cuatro tapas de la caja de regalo al suelo.

Al caer las tapas de madera, se descubrió que en su interior había 8 carreolas con sus respectivos ocupantes. Bebés "reales" de todo tipo de color de piel, cabello, color de ojos, entre otros. Cualquiera diría que eran un catálogo andante de niños.

-Como te decía, no puedo permitir que te conformes con cuidar a un desastroso niño de juguete. Por eso, como tu futura fiel esposa he decidido que si quieres practicar cuidados y responsabilidades para con nuestro futuro y amado hijo, nada mejor que practicar con un bebé de verdad hohoho- Kodachi soltó su carcajada loca mientras a los pobres chicos se les fue la boca al suelo.

-¿D-de dónde sacaste todos esos bebés?- Akane salió de su estupor.

-Las mamás de todos estos niños estuvieron de acuerdo en prestármelos al decirles que mi tierno prometido deseaba probar el cuidar un bebé para no cometer ningún error a la hora de que tengamos al nuestro.

-Kodachi, no digas tonterías. Casi puedo apostar los has robado a todos ellos- El joven empezó a sudar la gota gorda al imaginar el aumentar la dotación de pañales de uno a una docena.

-Te equivocas amor, todas las madres están sumamente orgullosas y agradecidas de que yo: Kodachi Kuno, "La Rosa Negra" haya escogido a los bebés de ellas entre el resto del proletariado.

En medio de la discusión estaban cuando un sonido similar al de un temblor empezó a sacudir la tierra. Todos los presentes voltearon al horizonte y pudieron constatar que una visible nube de polvo se acercaba a todo galope.

-¡Allí está! ¡Atrápenla, no la dejen ir!- Era una turba de mujeres enfurecidas las que venían en dirección a ellos. Sin discutirlo ni un segundo, llegaron a la conclusión de que eran las madres de los pequeños raptados.

-Amor, debido a que ha surgido un imprevisto tengo que salir un momento, volveré en cuanto pueda- La gimnasta salió huyendo del lugar en medio del tornado de pétalos rojos característico de ella.

Un pequeño grupo de mujeres se fue en búsqueda de la usurpadora mientras que el resto se quedó a rescatar a los bebés.

-Mi amado Sasuke, no dejaré que ninguna loca vuelva a pedirme verte- una regordeta señora tomaba en brazos a uno de los infantes. Las otras chicas verificaban que los demás criaturas también estuvieran bien.

-¿Los niños son de ustedes?- Se acercaron los jóvenes a ellas.

-Si- contestó otra de las afectadas- Estábamos descansando mi bebé y yo en el parque cuando viene esa chica loca y me cloroforma.

-A mi me dijo que su prometido le exigía tener un niño rápidamente- ¿No serás tu verdad?- Otra de las mujeres le interrogó inquisidora.

-No-no ¿cómo creen?- El muchacho avanzó hacía atrás.

-Pues yo lo ví platicando con esa maniaca- Sentenció alguien más.

Todas las mujeres empezaron a desbordar una tremenda aura roja y volvieron a alzar los palos y otros objetos que traían como arma.

-¡Akane, corre!- Ranma la tomó de la mano y salieron en estampida hacia el interior del edificio con todas las madres detrás de ellos.

Al entrar a la escuela perdieron de vista a las mujeres, pero se dieron cuenta que ukyo salía en ese momento de la oficina de dirección con un bebé en brazos, una pulsera metálica negra puesta en la mano y otra pulsera roja abierta, seguramente para la pareja que eligiera.

-Ranchan, qué bueno que te encuentro- Los jóvenes se detuvieron un momento a coger aire.

-Ukyo…tu… conseguiste que…te dieran uno- Preguntó la menor de los Tendo totalmente descompasada por la carrera.

-Así es Akane- Poniéndole cara de pocos amigos- si pensabas que ibas a lograr que Ranma fuera para ti sólo por obligarlo a cuidar de tu bebé estás muy equivocada- Luego cambió a una expresión de total armonía y felicidad para dirigirse al chico. – Ranchan, ahora se un buen niño y salúdame.

El joven atolondrado estiró la mano sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo aprovechado por la castaña, quien acercó la pulsera libre, con intenciones de colocársela. Afortunadamente Akane se dio cuenta y consiguió bloquearla, mandando a volar el metal por los aires.

-¡De prisa! ¡Corre!- Esta vez fue Akane quien apuró a Ranma para salir del lugar. Ukyo no perdió tiempo y se apresuró a recoger la pulsera del suelo.

-¡Ryoga! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- La joven descubrió al chico de la pañoleta indagando con alumnos en el pasillo el paradero de Akane.

-Estoy buscando a Akane y Ranma. El muy sinvergüenza la está obligando a cuidar a un mocoso a la fuerza y vengo a ayudarla.

-¡Van rumbo a la azotea!- Le confió Ukyo, con la esperanza de que el chico le fuera de utilidad.

El par de prometidos llegó al lugar mencionado, al parecer ahí estaban seguros del resto de la humanidad, sólo que no contaban con que Kodachi todavía seguía por ahí, con un nuevo objetivo bajo la manga.

-¡Ranma, mi amor! Al parecer mi querido hermano me ha mentido al decirme que deseabas un hijo. En vista de eso, dejaré de insistir con ello y, para tu completo agrado, te ayudaré a deshacerte del estorbo que trae Akane en brazos.- La chica se abalanzó sobré la peliazul con su listón, Ranma alcanzó a tomarla en brazos y aterrizar en otra de las esquinas del lugar.

-Cariño, no seas tímido. Deja que te ayude- Los chicos retrocedieron, topando con la reja que servía de barda en la azotea.- Nuevamente lanzó su listón. Este tomó la forma de una filosa vara capaz de atravesar una pared. El chico tomó una varilla suelta, dispuesto a bloquear el ataque, pero un bombori se le atravesó al listón, evitando que impactara contra los jóvenes.

-¿Estar bien?- Kodachi saltó a uno de los pilares cercanos y Shampoo, aparecida de repente con el objetivo de comenzar la táctica trazada con su abuea, relajó un poco su defensa.

-Si, gracias. Estuvo cerca- El joven soltó a la peliazul para evitar ahora una pelea entre la amazona y la menor de los Tendo.

-No ser problema, Shampoo no permitir que aireen explotar- Akane sintió celos, pero no era el momento de sacarlos a relucir.

-Ranchan, qué bueno que te encuentro. No me dejaste darte un regalo que conseguí especialmente para ti- Ukyo y Ryoga llegaron al lugar de reunión. Ella sacó de las solapas de su traje la pulsera roja aun abierta con clara intención de colocársela a su prometido.

-¡Ranma! Eres un mujeriego, ¿cómo te atreves a aceptar obsequios ajenos cuando tienes a tu dulce prometida a un lado? ¡La vengaré y pagarás caro por esa ofensa!- El joven arrojó su paraguas sobre Ranma, el cual lo esquivo fácilmente rodando hacía un lado. Ryoga rápidamente se barrió para cogerlo, pero salió volando cuando Kodachi le enlazó una pierna y lo mandó a volar, estrellándolo en una pared de concreto.

-Oye, kodachi ¡Déjalo en paz!- La cocinera arrojó su pala con una mano, cortando el listón que sujetaba la pierna del chico de los colmillos. En su acción, soltó la pulsera que traía en manos.

Shampoo observó la pulsera cayendo al suelo y un malvado plan se le vino a la mente cuando vio a Ryoga aún inconsciente recargado en la pared en la que se estrelló.- Tú serás quien ayude a Ukyo con su muñeco-pensó con astucia la amazona, abalanzándose sobre su metálico objetivo.

Akane se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y también se arrojó con Kenji para atraparla antes que la joven china.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Van a salir lastimados!- Ranma corrió alarmado detrás de su prometida.

La peliazul atrapó la pulsera antes que Shampoo y se escabulló para que esta no le diera alcance. Kodachi desde su lugar les arrojó una bomba, haciendo que Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Kenji y Ranma salieran expulsados por el campo de energía de la explosión.

-¿Es-están bien?- Ranma protegió con su cuerpo la caída de su prometida y del bebé

-Sí, sí, no le ha pasado nada a él ni a mí- La joven se sujetaba con fuerza de la camisa china del joven, aunque era evidente que ya no iban a caer más abajo.

-Me alegro. ¡Vamos! ¡Ponte de pie! Tenemos que salir de aquí-

Ryoga, Ukyo y Shampoo por fin se repusieron, con todas las energías y distintas razones para ir por los herederos Saotome-Tendo.

-¡Ranma!, ¡No te dejaré escapar con Akane!-Ryoga arrojó su paraguas.

-Akane ¡Ni siquiera pienses que podrás irte con Ranchan así de tranquila!- Ukyo lanzó su espátula hacía ella.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Darme esa pulsera!- Shampoo blandió sus bomboris contra Ryoga, Ukyo y Kodachi.

-¡Qué entrometidos son! ¡Resígnense a perder malvados plebeyos!- La joven Kuno sacó varias clavas de la manga. (1)

-¡Bien, es hora salir de aquí!- Ranma metió la mano en la pañalera que portaba y tiró de dos poderosas armas que traía consigo: el talco y la leche en polvo. Aprovechó la densa capa de polvo que se formó y le instó a Akane para que dejara la pulsera antes de salir huyendo.

Ella obedeció y la lanzó al aire. El resto la vio, entre la polvareda y a su manera trataron de cogerla, saliendo volando toda clase de objetos y explosivos intentando darle alcance. Un listón la anudó, un paraguas lo cortó y la pulsera salió rebotando al chocar con una pala de metal.

Seguían sin ver nada, pero oyeron claramente el clic característico de cuando la pulsera se ha cerrado. Ukyo deseaba que el metal hubiera ido a parar a la mano de Ranma.

El joven y Akane trataron de divisarse esperando que no fuera ninguno de ellos el portador de la mala suerte.

El aire por fin disipó los restos del alimento y del talco, pudiendo apreciarse todos entre sí. Voltearon asombrados al ver a manos de quién había ido a parar la pulsera.

-¿Sh-Sh-Shampoo?

—

—

—

**Continuará**

(1) Clavas son los garrotes de madera que utiliza Kodachi en la gimnasia (y fuera de ella u_u) son varas de madera con uno de los extremos más grandes que el resto, en donde pueden tener púas u otra cosa que dañe.

Hola a todos, tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero en verdad que apenas si he podido levantar la cabeza con tanta tarea, y a eso hay que sumarle que soy de escritura lente y de ideas vagas U_U Sip, mi pepe grillo sigue sin dar las antenas.

La verdad es que estaba pensando dejar la pulsera en manos de Ryoga, pero al estar escribiendo la historia se me fue el teclado para otro lado. Igual no todo está tan "perdido" por ese lado.

Gracias por seguir dejando sus comentarios n_n son bien recibidos y valorados


	5. Este sentimiento

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Este sentimiento**

El joven y Akane trataron de divisarse esperando que no fuera ninguno de ellos el portador de la mala suerte.

El aire por fin disipó los restos del alimento y del talco, pudiendo apreciarse todos entre sí. Asombrados, voltearon al ver a manos de quién había ido a parar la pulsera.

-¿Sh-Sh-Shampoo?-. Exclamaron todos al unísono, viéndola observar hipnotizada su brazo, levantado todavía en el aire, como esperando terminar de asimilar tal suceso.

-¡No puede ser!-. La joven amazona comenzó a tirar con fuerza del objeto metálico con el afán de librarse de él.

-¡No lo hagas! Vas a hacerte daño-. Akane le sugirió con su amplia experiencia en cómo hacer explotar a su prometido en 10 segundos.

-¡Mi pulsera! ¡¿Ya viste lo que provocaste? ¡No era para ti!– Ukyo, con muñeco en brazo; se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza, intentando controlar su coraje al ver que el brazalete había caído en la persona equivocada.

Shampoo se puso de pie para encarar a la cocinera, con un estado de ánimo no más relajado que el de esta- ¡Yo no pedir ponerme esta maldita cosa! En todo caso, esto ser tu culpa por tratar de amarrar a aireen con un truco tan sucio-. Inquirió con molestia.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues devuélvemela ahora mismo!- La castaña se echó encima de la amazona para jalonearle la mano, intentando desprender el metal y hacer que Ranma se la pusiera. Al final terminaron luchando en una carambola, en medio de una cortina de polvo en la que nadie parecía querer intervenir.

-Creo que ya es la hora de que vaya a tomar mi té-. Kodachi aprovechó la confusión de todos los presentes para arrojar una última dotación de pétalos de rosa y salir huyendo del lugar, dejando el eco de su característica risa retumbando los oídos de todos los chicos.

El resto del grupo volteó a verla cuando percibieron los pétalos navegando en las fuertes corrientes de aire, pero decidieron que era mejor dejarla ir. Ya habría tiempo después para enfrentarle por tanta locura que había ocasionado.

-Akane, Ranma ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?-. Ryoga se acercó a la pareja, preguntando incómodo por la cercanía que había entre el joven Saotome y su dulce amor.

-¡¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¡Pudiste lastimarla con tu paraguas! -Le increpó con furia el chico de la trenza. Además de que sintió el desespero rondando cerca ante tanto enemigo junto, probablemente le molestaba un poco el que trataran de robar la atención de su prometida.

-Yo sólo quería protegerla, porque parece que tú no puedes hacerlo- Señalándolo, amenazante, con su utensilio de guerra.

-¡Por supuesto que la estaba cuidando! ¡No estoy pintado!- Vociferó un Ranma bastante colérico y con un aura de batalla emanando de su interior. Estaba teniendo bastantes problemas defendiendo a su "nueva familia",como para que vinieran a decirle que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Oigan, ¡ya basta! no es para tanto-. Akane se interpuso entre los dos al notar los pensamientos pulverizadores que se mandaban el uno al otro sólo con mirarle a los ojos.

Ukyo y Shampoo dejaron de pelear, cayendo al suelo exhaustas. Era inútil, ninguna podía noquear a la otra y la pulsera no saldría de su mano ni aunque utilizaran aceite.

"Un momento", pensó la chica de los okonomiyakis, al ver que ya no había razón para quedarse ahí. Disimuladamente colocó al bebé en el suelo y se levantó de igual manera. –Bueno, no lograremos nada peleando, será mejor que dejemos las cosas en paz.- Dirigiéndose a la amazona. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los herederos del Dojo y a Ryoga.

–Nos vemos luego, chicos, fue un placer verlos pero, tengo que ir a atender unos pendientes del restaurante-. Acto seguido se encaminó hacía la puerta de la azotea, dispuesta a bajar de ahí.

-¡Oye! Estarte olvidando del muñeco- Le llamó la amazona desde el suelo, al voltear a un lado y descubrirlo abandonado.

Ukyo aceleró el paso para la sorpresa de los demás. Shampoo se levantó furiosa, cogiendo al muñeco para perseguir a la madre que osaba abandonar a su hijo. – ¡Espera! ¡No dejarme con esto sola!- Y las dos se perdieron dentro del edificio con rumbo e historia desconocida.

-¿Crees que vayan a estar bien?-. Cuestionó Ranma, con una gota enorme sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, no te preocupes, al final del día acabarán siendo buenas compañeras-. Le tranquilizó Akane. –Son buenas amigas, aunque no lo reconozcan.

-Eso espero-. Suspiró el chico

-Oye, Akane, ¿y por qué aceptaste cuidar a tu hijo con Ranma? ¿Te ha obligado? Porque si es así, puedo vengarte-. Aunque la verdad es que cuando llegó al Dojo la encontró tan preocupada por la salud de ese tonto, que era mínima la atención que le puso a P-Chan. Tendría que hacer algo para ganarse a la joven antes de que su eterno enemigo la terminara por conquistar.

-¡Yo no la obligué a nada, puerquito!-. Contraatacó, Ranma enfurecido por las palabras tan inquisitivas de su amigo.

-¿A quién le dices así?-. Ryoga apuñó su mano en un gesto de querer enfrentarse al muchacho.

-Ran-ma- Declaró amenazante Akane. Su prometido retrocedió rápido. –Ryoga, el no me obligó a nada, este muñeco nos lo dieron en clases para una actividad, en serio-. Cambiando visiblemente a un humor más alegre cuando empezó a mecer a Kenji.

-En ese caso, yo podría ayudarte a cuidarlo. Porque dudo mucho que Ranma lo haga bien.

-¡Claro que sí lo hago! Además, no necesitamos nada de ayuda, ¿Verdad, Akane?-. Esperando que la peliazul se pusiera de su lado.

-Bu-bueno, no lo ha hecho tan mal-. Confesó, su prometida al chico de los colmillos.

-¿Y tú cómo vas? Me imagino que excelente-. Cuestionó a la mujer de sus sueños.

-Es más complicado de lo que pensé, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho-. Le sonrió apenada a Ryoga.

-Entonces espero que Ranma te ayude, porque si no, tú sólo avísame y yo lo pongo en su lugar-. Le ofreció con gusto y ganas de hacer enfadar al joven Saotome.

-Ja, si no fuera por mí, el muñeco ya estaría envenenado desde el primer día-. El chico abrió su boca sin pensar, recibiendo un golpe a las costillas por parte de Akane.

-¡No digas esas cosas!, que gracias a ti también hemos estado a punto de explotar-. Inquirió furiosa.

-Akane, ¿T-te gustaría salir a to-tomar un helado?, así aprovechas y dejas que mi amigo Ranma demuestre lo bien que sabe cuidar del niño.

-No sabes lo que te echas encima- Farfullo, Ranma, visiblemente molesto.

La chica miró de reojo a su prometido, verlo con esa actitud tan prepotente y arrogante le hizo aceptar la propuesta de Ryoga. A ver si así aprendía a pensar mejor lo que decía.

-Está bien, acepto ir contigo-. Acto seguido, le entregó a su prometido el muñeco-. Dijiste que hoy te harías cargo de él, ¿no? Creo que podrías empezar a demostrarlo desde ahora, señor "padre perfecto"

El pelinegro se quedó mosqueado con la aceptación de Akane. Hijo en brazos, y viendo como su prometida se llevaba a Ryoga, colapsando de la emoción, rumbo al salón de clases.

Durante el resto de la jornada estudiantil, no sucedió ningún evento que sacara de sus cabales a los muchachos. Ukyo ya no apareció para la siguiente clase y Ryoga tomó su lugar mientras esperaba la hora de salida. En su pupitre, Ranma los observaba con ojos inquisitivos, escrutando cada movimiento que Akane y Ryoga hacían. Por cosa de arte divina…o de "Padre en constante progreso", el pequeño bebé no dio problemas en clases y, por tanto, no le complicó la existencia a Ranma.

Una vez que terminaron las clases, el chico se fue sin decir nada al Dojo Tendo, mientras que Akane y Ryoga se dirigieron a una de las cafeterías cercanas a comprar los helados, y de ahí a algún parque para disfrutarlos.

— — —

El Neko Hanten estaba en su mejor temporada, luciendo en todo su esplendor al no tener ninguna mesa vacía. Con media docena de meseros yendo y viniendo sin descansar para atender las órdenes de la clientela, ansiosa por devorar los deliciosos alimentos que ahí cocinaban.

Hasta este sitio, llegaron Shampoo, Ukyo y su bebé. Estuvieron buena parte del día arreglando sus diferencias de la mejor forma que conocían, peleando e intentando matarse. Al final, decidieron probar hacer una tregua entre ellas y preocuparse por la inconveniente cercanía que debían estar teniendo Ranma y Akane.

-¿Así que se quedarán aquí y cuidarán juntas a ese bebé?- La anciana Cologne inspeccionó la maleta de Ukyo en el suelo y al pequeño de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos verdes en sus brazos.

-Sí, abuela. Su nieta es una muy buena amiga y ha dicho que quiere ayudarme- Derrochando una extrema felicidad

-Eso no ser cierto. Yo no ser tu amiga- Shampoo le dio un zape en la cabeza a la castaña. Esta le devolvió un puño sin fuerza a las costillas.

-No le haga caso. Creo que está igual o más nerviosa que yo. Lamento los inconvenientes pero, he mandado fumigar el restaurante y estará listo hasta dentro de tres días-. Suspiró con tristeza al pensar en la pérdida monetaria que tendría.

-Bueno, está bien. Pasa. Tenemos la habitación de huéspedes desocupada. Podrás quedarte allí el tiempo que sea necesario-. Le sonrió la abuela. Ya había escuchado de esos famosos bebés gracias a Shampoo y, le resultaba divertido ver cómo le iba a su querida nieta.

-Muchísimas gracias abuela. Le aseguro que no le daremos problemas. ¿Verdad?- La joven cocinera volteó hacia su ahora compañera.

-Claro, no saber de nosotras hasta terminar actividad- Shampoo recogió la maleta del suelo y subieron las viejas escaleras de madera que conectaban al segundo piso, sitio en donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las mujeres Chinas y, de ahora en adelante, el hogar provisional de la también cocinera.

-"Sentirlo mucho, pero en ningún momento pedir acompañarte en práctica. Ser mejor que irte acostumbrando a cuidarlo sola"-. Eran los metódicos pensamientos de la amazona, mientras cargaba sin dificultad la maleta de su huésped.

-"Shampoo…la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de cuidar a mi hijo contigo, pero viendo las circunstancias, espero que podamos sacar algún provecho de esto"-. Pensaba Ukyo. Las dos chicas terminaron de llegar al cuarto que habitarían de ahora en adelante.

Definitivamente el negocio de comida China dejaba buenas ganancias porque la habitación estaba muy bien amueblada. Una cama matrimonial a la derecha, un guardarropa enorme, el tocador con un espejo enorme que abarcaba casi toda la pared derecha, una ventana que parecía robar toda la luz del sol y, una infinidad de objetos más. Todo con el inconfundible estilo del país de donde provenían ellas.

-¿Cómo parecerte el lugar?- Shampoo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— — —

Ryoga y Akane terminaron por ir al mismo parque al que habían ido ella y su prometido el día anterior. El sitio estaba exactamente igual, el ambiente tranquilo y relajado con el agradable fresco que el balanceo de los árboles provocaba. Muchísimas personas disfrutando de la compañía de sus familias y niños divirtiéndose como nunca.

Sin embargo, en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, Akane sentía que algo faltaba, no sabía qué, disfrutaba inmensamente de la compañía de su buen amigo, pero comenzaba a creer que tanta serenidad no era para ella. Además, hasta le empezaba a parecer que Ranma en verdad se estaba tratando de comportar bastante bien, bueno, por lo menos mientras no habría su bocota.

En fin, intentó olvidarse por unos momentos de su prometido y de su hijo para tomar un respiro de todo el tiempo que les faltaba con la actividad.

— — —

-Akane, cariño, aprovechemos estos momentos a solas sin el entrometido de Ranma para disfrutar nuestro amor.

-¡Claro que si! Soy tan feliz junto a ti, Ryoga-. Akane detiene su marcha para observar con mayor detenimiento al apuesto joven. Su cuerpo ceñido bajo esa camisa amarilla, los pantalones verde oscuro y esa banda en la cabeza que le proveían de un estilo inigualable y atrayente.

-Sería tan dichoso si aceptaras venir conmigo y abandonaras a ese tonto.

-Iré a donde tú vayas, mi vida. Ya no me detiene nada con ese cretino, ¡huyamos ahora mismo si tú quieres!-, Akane se puso de puntillas con intenciones de acercarse al rostro de Ryoga-. Quiero quemarme con el fuego de tu amor.

-Me haces el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra- La tomó de la estrecha cintura y la atrajo hacia él, pegando con suavidad sus labios.

Akane, colocando las manos en el pecho de Ryoga, lo separó un poco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y, con una sonrisa, unirse de nuevo a él en un beso más apasionado.

— — —

-¡Ahh!- Ranma se puso de pie bruscamente, haciendo añicos el lápiz que traía en la mano. Al levantarse tan rápido, también había terminado lastimándose los muslos con la orilla de la mesa en la que estaba, lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra.

Los gritos de este hicieron que Kenji "despertara" de su siesta y comenzara a llorar sonoramente. El muchacho lo sacó de su cuna y comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad, mientras sus dientes rechinaban con rabia. –¡No te preocupes, no dejaré que seas de él!-. Ranma siguió balanceándolo hasta que se hubo calmado. -No lo dejaré.

"Ya es muy tarde y no llega" Ranma se encontraba en la habitación de su prometida desde hacía horas, intentando hacer la tarea del día siguiente mientras su retorcida imaginación traía a él las más descabelladas escenas de la chica con Ryoga. Era una tontería, él no debería de estar preocupado por eso, se decía, a quién le importaba lo que hiciera su prometida.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Era Akane, que regresaba ya de su cita, aún era bastante temprano, pero había preferido regresar y ayudar en el cuidado de Kenji.

El joven, al escucharla, salió disparado con el bebé, escaleras abajo para encontrarla -¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-. Empezó a recriminar cuan ama de casa desesperada.

-yo…bueno-. Akane vio interrumpida hasta la labor de quitarse los zapatos porque Ranma había ido a parar enfrente de ella sin darle tiempo a nada.

-Me lo imagino. Seguro que pasaste toda la tarde con ese puerco de Ryoga ¿no? Y uno aquí preocupado cuidando a tu hijo-. Con los ojos clavados en Akane para analizar mejor sus reacciones.

-Oye, no seas grosero, no le llames así. Además, tu mismo me dijiste en la mañana que hoy cuidarías del niño.

-Sí, pero no sabía que te aprovecharías de eso para salir huyendo con quién sea a la menor provocación-. El chico resopló con molestia.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- Akane se acercó peligrosamente a Ranma, quien instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

-N-no, ¿cómo crees? S-sólo me preocupan Ukyo y Sha-shampoo, no se fueron muy felices que digamos. No quisiera que fueran a tomar revancha contra ti...cof…alguno de nosotros y…hemm…nos tomaran desprevenidos-. Con un sonrojo visible por verse descubierto en su mentira.

-¡Vamos! No estaba sola. Ryoga y yo fuimos a comer un helado.- El chico pareció arder por dentro durante algunos instantes, luego, poco a poco ese aura roja de batalla se fue esfumando hasta que sólo quedó rastro del enojo en los puños cerrados y la cara de asesino que mostraba.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?- Akane le vio confundida al verlo dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras, con rumbo a su cuarto.

-No se tú, pero alguien en esta casa tiene que preocuparse por la tarea de mañana- Y sin más, se perdió frente a la sorprendida muchacha.

— — —

En el Neko Hanten las cosas no estaban más tranquilas. El cuarto de Ukyo lucía ahora como un verdadero campo de batalla en las que las armas eran los pañales mojados del muñeco y sus artículos de limpieza. Además de otra infinidad de objetos, regados sin tregua por todo el lugar.

Ukyo se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta abierta y Shampoo de frente. Y ciertamente, ahora no les importaba que todos los gritos y maldiciones se escucharan en la planta baja.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- La joven amazona apuntaba con el dedo a Ukyo, ondeándolo de un lado a otro, a pesar de que su oponente no se movía de su sitio.

-Shh…eso no es cierto-. Ukyo trataba de hablar lo mejor que su adormecida boca le permitía-, Yo seria incapaz de ponerle un somnífero a tu okonomiyaki-. Defendiéndose mientras trataba de enfocar la vista, "¡Con un demonio! ¿Cuántas Shampoos eran!"

-Oh…tú hacerlo… ¿Cómo pudiste?- La chica intentó levantarse para atacar a su amiga, pero el piso no dejaba de moverse, así que prefirió seguir con sus ataques verbales.

-Tú también le pusiste algo a mi bebida-. Contraatacó Ukyo. Ese adormecimiento y el no poder pensar con claridad sólo podía ser obra de la China.

-Eso no importar. De seguro que intentar aprovecharte para escapar y dejarme tu bebé, ¿no?

-No, eso no es cierto. Recuerda que hicimos un pacto.

-¡Pues tu no cumplirlo!…Además, el niño ni siquiera parecer tuyo, mucho menos de aireen- Rió a carcajada suelta al remarcarle los rasgos tan distintos que tenía el muñeco con cualquiera de ellos.

Esta burla enfureció con creces a Ukyo, quién tomó uno de los talcos del bebé y lo arrojó a la cara de la amazona. La cual estornudó infinidad de ocasiones antes de responder; cogió uno de los pañales y lo lanzó contra la osada visitante.

-¿Por qué están haciendo tanto escándalo? Van a espantar a la client…-La abuela, quien había ido a la habitación para mediar los gritos de las chicas, no pudo terminar su oración porque el proyectil que Shampoo tiró fue a parar a su cabeza.

-¿Ab-abuela?-. Preguntando con un temblor en la voz al ver de quién se trataba.

— — —

En el Dojo Tendo ya todos estaban en sus cuartos. La mayor parte de sus habitantes se encontraban bastante cansados y desvelados por los dos retoños que habían arribado a la casa. Y aunque causaban una gran alegría y un motivo insuperable para juntar a cierta pareja rebelde, cobraban un precio muy caro.

El simple hecho de que durmieran juntos hacía felices a los entusiasmados patriarcas, quienes no disimulaban su interés en casarlos inmediatamente, sólo detenidos por el brillo de una katana que, con su temido silbido, aconsejaba no estropear la situación.

-Ranma, ¿Ya no estás molesto?-. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Akane, terminando la tarea entre los dos. Ella escribiendo y él, aportando una que otra idea sobre el tema. Fuera de ahí, el joven apenas y decía alguno que otro monosílabo, evitando voltear a verla.

-Toc, toc, ¿estás ahí?-. Preguntó con humor al no recibir contestación.

-No, no estoy molesto-. Espetó con desgana. La verdad es que con esa horda de prometidas sueltas, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en la seguridad de Akane y, teniéndola lejos eso era algo imposible. Aparte estaba ese mal amigo de Ryoga, intentando por todos los medios quedarse con su prometida, "¡¿Qué se creía?"

-Sabes, te va a parecer una tontería pero, ahora que estuve en el parque los extrañé. Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme al niño-. Volteó desde su mesa de estudio a la cama donde se encontraba su prometido, sonriéndole algo apenada por la confesión. Se veía tan lindo cargando al pequeño en sus fornidos brazos, que comenzaba a preguntarse si así trataría a uno de verdad, con el mismo cuidado, con el mismo cariño…

-Bu-bueno, si tú quieres podemos ir algún día de estos-. Soltó con timidez extrema, la cual ocultó posando la vista en su hijo. Observándolo con atención, por fin caía en cuenta de que el pequeño tenía cierto parecido con él. Su cabello rebelde azabache y unos enormes ojos chocolate mirando fijamente hacia el frente. De una le entró una curiosidad enorme por saber si así sería el suyo…

-Claro, por qué no-. Sonrió feliz.

"…con ella" Correspondiéndole con otra tierna sonrisa.

— — —

En el pequeño patio del restaurante, bajo el amparo de la lluviosa y fría noche que azotaba la ciudad, se encontraban Shampoo y su nueva "amiga", intentando resguardarse bajo las marquesinas del lugar para dormir un poco. La abuela, en una ligera exaltación por el húmedo pañal de su biznieto, las había echado de su cuarto por esta noche, o por varias más, dependiendo de cuánto les tomara a las jóvenes respetar a las nobles y desvalidas ancianas.

-Oye…Shampoo, ¿Te puedes acercar un poquito más?-. Ukyo imploró, tartamudeando por las corrientes de aire que azotaban el ambiente.

-S-sí, está bien. Pero sólo por esta ocasión-. No había mucho que rechistar, ella también estaba congelada y por lo menos junto a su aliada no sentiría tanto el tormentoso clima.

Afortunadamente, el bebé estaba bien. Cuidado por Cologne dentro de la casa, en un cuarto con chimenea que daba justo detrás de donde se encontraban las chicas, previniendo cualquier problema por la lejanía del niño con ellas.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

PD: Ranma me pidió que dijera que de ninguna manera estaba celoso. U_U

Bueno, ¿qué digo? Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad que me bloqueé con la continuación de la historia (sip, la mención a la ausencia de mi pepe grillo no era por publicidad U_U) Aparte de eso, me involucré en un nuevo proyecto que, afortunadamente ya terminé.

Creo que a final de cuentas lo que me hace falta es volver a la escuela. Necesito la presión para escribir XD Sip, cada uno de los capítulos anteriores ha sido tecleado en un momento en el que tenía tarea, exámenes u otro asunto de esos.

Este capítulo no me ha quedado tan bien, pero lo he puesto como un pasaje de transición a lo que viene, esperando que con la entrada a la escuela, no tarde mucho en traerlo.

Muchas gracias a: Nia06, trekumy, Isabel y a Noe por dejar sus comentarios. n_n

**Editando:**

Leyendo el Comentario de Akane Kido he visto que hay cierta duda sobre la "explotabilidad" de los bebés y, bueno, no quiiero que parezca que la manejo a mi "conveniencia" así que trataré de resolver las dudas lo mejor que pueda.´

-Los bebés explotan si están a más de dos metros de ambos (Como en el cap. en el que Ranma avienta el niño al aire y queda a más de 2 mts. de ambos, que como se lee, empieza a brillar y, si Akane no se hubiera lanzado por el bebé, este hubiera empezado con su cuenta regresiva y hacer bum n_n)

-Ranma iba a explotar porque el mecanismo de la pulsera no lo reconocía estando en su forma de chica. En el caso de que Akane no hubiera llegado a tiempo, el único que iba a explotar era el chico ya que él era el no reconocido. El mismo caso aplicaría si Shampoo se transformara.

-Cuando Akane se va con Ryoga no sucede absolutamente nada porque Ranma está junto al bebé. El niño no tiene que estar necesariamente a un lado de los dos, basta conque esté al lado de alguno de los "padres", el mismo caso aplica a que Ukyo quiera dejarle el niño a Shampoo y huir ella, el de Akane mandando a volar al chico y ella quedarse con el niño, cuando cada uno de ellos se va a alistar para ir de paseo al parque, etc.

-A Shampoo y Ukyo no les pasa nada porque en la historia se especifica que la abuela está, digamos, del otro lado de la pared (dentro de la habitación, pero pegada a ellas al fin y al cabo) así que por eso no les pasa nada.

Creo que eso es todo por ahorita. Ya se me había pasado la idea de escribir algo así, pero aproveché el comentario para hacerlo. Espero que todas las dudas se hayan resuelto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. n_n


	6. Amor es: mandar a quien se deje 1

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Amor es: mandar a quien se deje.**

**Parte 1**

Era un nuevo día en Nerima, el sol ya comenzaba a iluminar las calles con sus mechas de fuego, mitigando un poco el intenso frío que la lluviosa noche había dejado, y el dojo Tendo no era la excepción. Un chico de unos 18 años, vestido con su pijama verde oscuro y libre de toda cobija, dormía a pierna suelta cuando el despertador comenzó a timbrar incesante. El joven, removiéndose de su lugar, cogió el artefacto y lo aventó a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—¡Rayos! Ya no se puede dormir a gusto en esta casa—. Terminó de despertar, muy malhumorado, y en sus facciones se podían apreciar las señales de que no había descansado nada bien.

Con su mano, palpó el resto del espacio en el futón buscando al muñeco, sin encontrar rastro alguno de él. Esto hizo que terminara de abrir los ojos espantado. En una búsqueda desesperada, lanzó las cobijas y las almohadas para todos lados y no lo encontró.

Un rastro de angustia y terror por perder al bebé fue formándose en su rostro. En un movimiento, miró hacia la cama de su prometida, ella tampoco se encontraba en su sitio.

—¡Dios! ¡Akane me va a matar!— Salió corriendo desesperado de la habitación, con rumbo al comedor, esperando que fuera ella la que hubiera tomado a Kenji y no uno de tantos enemigos que esperaban el momento más oportuno para atacar.

Miró al final de las escaleras y observó que se encontraba ahí, ajena a todo lo que pasaba arriba, con una alegría que se podía observar hasta donde estaba Ranma, haciéndolo perder por unos instantes el motivo de su desespero. Sin embargo, al bajar la vista y notar que la chica no traía el muñeco en los brazos volvió a entrar en pánico. Ahora si estaban en problemas.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡Vamos a explotar! ¡Vamos a explotar!- Repitió con insistencia mientras hacia aspavientos con las manos y bajaba los peldaños como un caballo desbocado.

—Ranma, ¿Sucede algo con el niño? — Preguntó Akane con total tranquilidad.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿No lo tr…¡Ahh!—. El pelinegro no alcanzó a terminar la frase, totalmente desencajado por el cuestionamiento perdió el equilibrio y acabó de bajar los últimos escalones rodando, para quedar a los pies de la chica.

—¿Estás buscando algo?—. Le sonrió como quién acaba de hacer una travesura, sacando al muñeco de su escondite, en su espalda.

—¡¿Tú?— Soltó con indignación desde el piso.

—Calma. Es sólo que empezó a llorar y te veías tan cansado por hacerte cargo de él toda la noche, que quise darte un pequeño respiro. Por eso salí con el bebé del cuarto—. Tratando de apaciguar a su prometido, quien no dejaba de echarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No-no importa, la próxima vez avisa —dijo, ya más calmado— no es divertido levantarte sin saber dónde está el control remoto de la bomba que traemos encima.

—Está bien. Te lo prometo—. Extendiendo su mano libre para ayudar a su prometido a ponerse de pie.

—¡Ah! Mira, ¡qué tiernos! Ya hasta se cogen de la mano— Llegó Nabiki hasta donde ellos estaban.

Al escuchar lo que decía su hermana, soltó a Ranma en el aire, quien volvió a caer en el suelo.

—¡No digas tonterías, hermana! Sólo lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Así es, no estábamos haciendo nada malo—. Aseguró el pelinegro, estirando los brazos para tronarlos y acomodarse los huesos zafados.

—Pues por el golpe que te has llevado, creo que preferirías ponerse de pie solo—. Se rió, burlándose de los chicos.

—La gente de esta casa ya no sabe qué inventar para burlarse de los demás—. Se dio la media vuelta indignada y se dirigió al comedor sin mirar atrás.

Nabiki le siguió, mientras Ranma iba a su habitación y se cambiaba de ropa, luego se fue al comedor para acompañar a las hermanas y desayunar.

A la chica de cabellos castaños, no le pasó para nada desapercibido el hecho de que Ranma se había ido a sentar automáticamente a un lado de su prometida, con todo y que el resto de la mesa estaba desocupado.

—Por lo visto, les ha sentado bastante bien el hecho de estar juntos, parece que ni el cansancio les afecta, ¿Verdad Kentaro?—. Decía Nabiki, hablándole con disimulo a su bebé.

—Pues nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo—. Le replicó Akane sonrojada. Y era cierto, la joven ya tenía bastantes marcadas las ojeras y se le notaba el cansancio en el cuerpo.

—No se preocupen —les sonrió— tengo un buen plan, y si todo resulta bien, hoy haré el negocio de mi vida—. Los prometidos se miraron con curiosidad, sin entender las palabras de la mediante de los Tendo.

—¿Vas a vender a tu bebé?—. Preguntó Ranma con mucha curiosidad.

—Esa es la idea —contestó en broma. Claro que, tratándose de Nabiki, todo era posible—, Bueno chicos, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, tengo que platicarles sobre los planes de nuestros padres también. Será muy divertido, ya lo verán —. Sin más, se levantó, recogió su mochila y se marchó.

—Esto es raro—. Espetó Akane, mientras comía con prisa su desayuno.

—Sí, pero siempre que no quiera fotos de nosotros o de nuestro bebé, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

—Tienes mucha razón—. Le sonrió a Akane con un brillo especial en la mirada y una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar dándole bocados a su desayuno.

—¿Sucede algo?—. Ya que había notado el extraño cambio en la cara de Akane tras la pregunta.

—No, nada—. Respondió dulce. Claro que no dijo que en sus adentros, le había encantado la forma en la que ahora se refería el muñeco. Demasiado sobreprotector para ser Ranma.

Ambos terminaron su almuerzo y también salieron rumbo a la escuela. Al igual que todos los días, Ranma corriendo por la barandilla y Akane sobre la acera, con el bebé en brazos, no iba a arriesgarse a que Ranma cayera al canal junto con el pequeño.

— — —

Al llegar a la esuela, el panorama lucía bastante hostil y desalentador, jóvenes dormidos bajo los árboles, en los pasillos, colgados de la ventana, y por supuesto, en los pupitres de los salones.

Akane no podía dejar de sentir un poco de pena por esos chicos, mientras Ranma se alegraba en sus adentros al ver que iba bien en su camino. Al final de la semana, en la escuela y en su casa le tendrían que reconocer que lo había hecho bastante bien.

En cuanto entraron a su aula, vieron que las cosas no estaban muy diferentes que en el resto de la escuela. "madres" desesperadas, padres "agobiados" y niños llorando a todo pulmón. En especial uno, que se alcanzaba a escuchar desde el fondo, entre todos los demás, al acercarse, vieron a una chica castaña y a otra de cabellos púrpuras, dormidas sobre sus asientos.

—Shampoo, Ukyo, ¿están bien?—. Ambos se acercaron a ellas y akane les tocó los brazos con cuidado para despertarlas.

—Abuela, no quiero ir a la escuela—. Balbuceaba la amazona, mientras manoteaba con los brazos, intentando "alejar" a la anciana imaginaria.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—. Preguntó Ukyo, volviendo de la inconsciencia y acurrucando al bebé para que dejara de llorar.

—Aquí estudiamos—. Le sonrieron los dos.

—¿Qué está haciendo Shampoo en la escuela?ó con inquietud el pelinegro.

—La abuela le dijo que viniera para ayudarme, pero nos hemos desvelado bastante—. Bostezo presa del cansancio.

—El bebé no las dejó dormir, ¿no? Así nos pasó a nosotros.

—Sí, eso mismo—. Le esbozó una media sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No te preocupes ´—trato de tranquilizarla, Ranma—. Verás que en cuanto convivan un poco más con él, aprenderán a tenerlo bajo control.

Ukyo evitó decir que el motivo del desvelo de ella y su compañera en realidad se debía a la abuela y su poca tolerancia con ellas como madres primerizas. Habían estado toda la noche cubriéndose apenas con el pequeño tejaban de la casa y cartones, ya que no podían buscar otro lugar donde se pudieran resguardar, gracias a que Cologne tenía al bebé.

—Buenos días, chicos, ¿cómo amanecieron?—. Entró el profesor Nakamura, un anciano de cabellos blancos, regordete y con un semblante de lo más alegre.

Por su lado, la respuesta de los alumnos fue un silencio sepulcral, digno de cualquier velatorio.

—¡Vamos! No se sientan mal, ¡arriba esos ánimos! Ya sólo les queda cuidar a esos niños hoy, mañana y el domingo, ¿a poco no se han ido rápido los días?

Esta vez la contestación fue una treintena de ojos con un fulgor rojizo y aspecto de asesinos sobre el carismático maestro, quien dándose cuenta de las circunstancias, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Creo que será mejor que pasemos a las clases —carraspeó nervioso— estuve pensando en qué utilidad darle a su estadía con los bebés a mi clase de literatura y redacción, así que no se me ha ocurrido una ida mejor que hacer que elaboren un escrito contando su vivencia con los muñecos, qué les pareció esa experiencia y qué tanto valoran ahora los métodos de protección.

—Eso es una tontería—. Murmuró Ranma con fastidio.

—¿Decía, jovencito?—. El rostro del apacible maestro se tornó serio, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

—Que es una tontería. Todos aquí ya estamos muy cansados y lo único que deseamos es que llegue el lunes para dejar esta actividad atrás-. Añadió Ranma, cruzando los brazos para darle más veracidad a sus palabras.

—Eso es verdad pero, mientras tanto, añada a su proyecto el explicar a detalle si la madre del hijo que trae en manos lo tendría con la joven Tendo y por qué. Lo mismo va para usted—. Dirigiéndose a Akane al verla esbozar una sonrisilla por el castigo de su prometido.

Ranma se quedó completamente sonrojado y con la boca abierta, mientras en sus adentros soltaba algunos improperios. Akane, por su parte, sólo desviaba la mirada con vergüenza.

El hasta ahora dormido resto del grupo, despertó justo para escuchar lo último y burlarse de los prometidos por la mala suerte que tenían. Cosa que el maestro hubiera castigado si no fuera porque los demás alumnos no estaban por parejas. Ya encontraría la manera de hacerlos pagar.

— — —

A la hora del receso, Ranma y Akane subieron a la azotea para esperar a Nabiki, quien les había propuesto que se reunieran ahí para darles la exclusiva de su sorpresa.

Mientras esperaban, no hicieron otra cosa que comentar sobre el trabajo que les había encomendado el maestro al grupo. De cierta forma no debería ser tan difícil, teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaban varios días cuidando al muñeco y conocían paso a paso todo lo que debían hacer para mantenerlo en buen funcionamiento.

—¿A ti qué te parece la tarea que no-nos han dejado?—. Cuestionó con nerviosismo el chico, sin fijar por mucho tiempo la vista en su prometida.

—Supongo que bien —Akane se ruborizó y agradeció que Ranma no la estuviera observando—. Sólo trataré de omitir unas cuantas cosas.

—Humm…

El problema llegaba con la última parte del proyecto, en especial para Ranma, quien no había dejado de pensar qué demonios iba a escribir ahí. No podía negar que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes pasados no le disgustaba para nada la actividad, pero era algo que no podía reconocer ante nadie, ni siquiera a través de un papel. "Creo que lo mejor será que no lo entregue" fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al muchacho.

—Ranchan, Akane, ¿qué hacen aquí?—. Shampoo, Ukyo y el muñeco de ambas llegaron hasta donde estaban los chicos meditando el tema de la tarea.

—Na-nada, sólo estábamos desayunando y esperando a que llegara Nabiki; dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos.

—Ranchan, espero que no sea comida de Akane, aún eres muy joven para morir envenenado.

—Sí, desear que ser por eso y no estar haciendo cosas raras. Ya saber que no deber aprovecharte de aireen sólo por ser obligado a cuidar de tu bebé.

—Yo no me estoy aprovechando de nadie—. Farfulló Akane con molestia.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va?-. Llegó Nabiki con el grupo, y para sorpresa de todos, no traía al bebé en brazos.

—¿Qué-qué pasó con tu bebé, hermana?—. De Akane y Ranma, fue ella la primera en salir del asombro al ver que Nabiki venía con las manos vacías.

—¿Recuerdas el plan de la mañana?...pues ha funcionado a la perfección— sonrió con una alegría y entusiasmo que cualquiera del resto de atribulados alumnos envidiaría. Para enmarcar lo hecho, les mostró ambas manos al grupo.

—¿Dos pulseras?—. Cuestionó Ranma al ver cómo ahora Nabiki lucía la pulsera negra en una mano, y otra de color rojo en el otro brazo.

—Así es…¡Kuno, date prisa! no tenemos todo el día—. La mediana de los Tendo gritó con voz de mando y por la puerta de la azotea llego el "Rayo azul del Furinkan" con un semblante de condenado a muerte y cargando a dos muñecos.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados cuando vieron que uno de los bebés que cargaba Kuno era Kentaro, el hijo de Nabiki; también hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas al voltear a un lado y ver al heredero Kuno: un muñeco con cabellos negros, tipo afro y vestido con la clásica indumentaria de su padre.

—¡Oh! mi amada Akane! Dichoso el lucero de la mañana que con sus hermosos rayos ilumina tu rostro y me permite apreciarte en todo tu grandísimo esplendor.

Ranma se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Ku-kuno… ¿qué haces con el bebé de mi hermana Nabiki?—. Preguntó Akane, todavía sorprendida por el hecho.

El hijo del director pareció revivir aún más con la atención que le proporcionó la chica de los cabellos azulados.

—Verás, lo que pasa es que a tu inteligentísima hermana se le ha ocurrido un brillante plan para descansar un poco de nuestros hijos… ¿ves? —mostrando a como pudo, ambas manos y dejando a la vista que él también traía dos pulseras: negra y roja—. Hemos decidido compartir responsabilidades y gracias a la ayuda de mi generoso padre, conseguimos unirnos… ¿no es una idea genial?...

Al resto de los presentes se les cayó la boca al suelo. Ni siquiera sabían qué hacer con uno; dos ya era un caos.

—Tener cuidado, Nabiki, ese chico ser un tonto y poder hacerte explotar en cualquier momento.

—Sí, Shampoo tiene razón. Yo no me fiaría de él por nada—. Ukyo secundó la opinión de la amazona al saber la personalidad autodestructiva de Kuno.

—No se preocupen, estaremos bien—. Les tranquilizó la chica amante de los negocios.

En ese momento, Kentaro, el hijo de ella comenzó a llorar sonoramente por falta de alimento. Instintivamente el grupo volteó hacia Nabiki, esperando verla levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse a donde se encontraba Kuno de pie, para darle de comer a su bebé.

Momento que no llegó, en cambio, el ahora padre de dos, sacó una campanilla dorada de entre sus ropas, y a como pudo, la agitó en lo alto.

—¡Sasuke!— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. A los pocos segundos, el fiel ninja, sirviente y derivados, apareció con una mesilla llena de biberones, pañales y todo lo requerido para la limpieza y el cuidado de un digno heredero de la realeza.

Kuno se acercó a la mesa rodante de metal, y entre los dos hombres comenzaron a cambiar a los dos niños, así como prepararles el alimento a toda prisa.

—¿Ven? Eso es a lo que llamo: saber hacer negocios—Riendo con fingido disimulo.

—Eso es abusar de la gente, hermana—. Akane le miró con indignación. Kuno podía ser un tonto y un terco, pero esto era demasiado.

¿Pues qué fue lo que le prometiste para que aceptara semejante trato?—. A Ranma le movió la curiosidad por saber que haría al idiota de kuno decir que sí.

—Fácil, le dije que le ayudaría a cuidar del suyo y un par de fotografías…hemm…un tanto especiales, jeje.

—No tienes vergüenza—. Reclamaron los prometidos al unísono.

—La vergüenza es un don del que se puede prescindir si hay un bien mayor—Les corrigió la chica castaña.

—Señorita Nabiki, su hijo ya está cambiado y le hemos dado su comida. Ya puede venir por él—.Informó Sasuke desde su lugar en la mesita, limpiandose las manos llenas de talco en el delantal qu traía puesto.

La ahora compañera del kendoísta, se levantó de su asiento y fue a recoger a su hijo —Gracias. Kuno se encargará de pagarte por el favor— le sonrió y volvió junto a los demás.

—Bueno, lo que yo quería informarles era que este domingo habrá una celebración por la despedida de nuestros hijos. La han organizado nuestros padres y todos quedan invitados —Sonrió feliz al imaginar todas las ganancias que obtendría ese día.

—Esto es una exageración—. Farfulló con desgano el chico.

—¡Allí estaremos!—. A Shampoo, Ukyo y Kuno, la idea en cambio les pareció genial.

—Ran-Chan, así podré demostrarle a tu mamá que seré una buena esposa para ti—. La cocinera iba a ponerse de pie para abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro, pero Shampoo la jaló del cinto de los pantalones.

—Tú no demostrarle nada. Ser yo la que comprobar ante madre de Ranma que ser la mejor—.Dijo Shampoo con molestia.

—Chicas…—Akane iba a decir algo, pero un par de miradas asesinas le instaron a guardar distancias.

—Tú no te metas, Akane. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Oigan! Para que lo sepan, yo estoy cuidando un muñeco con…con…—Otra vez fue silenciada con la mirada penetrante del dúo de mujeres.

—Calma, bellas jovencitas. No os preocupeis. Yo le demostraré a mi hermosa flor reflejante del manto de la noche, que soy el mejor padre de todos, mandará a volar al inútil de Ranma y aceptará casarse conmigo. Así ustedes serán libres para quedarse con él.

—¡Kuno, deja de decir tonterías! —Explotó el pelinegro lleno de coraje—. Si no fuera por Sasuke, tu muñeco ya hubiera muerto de hambre.

—¿Ah, si? Pues si no fuera por Akane, tú también habrías explotado desde el primer día—. Ranma se sonrojó unos instantes al recordar que el kendoísta tenía una pizca de razón en sus palabras, pero rápidamente volvió al ataque.

—Ese no es tu asunto, verás que al final de la semana, mi hijo será el único que quede en pie. Soy el mejor de todos ustedes, de toda la escuela, y se los voy a demostrar—. Remarcó con firmeza, para enojo de todos los presentes, excepto Akane, que ya estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de ego que tenía su prometido.

—Eres un vil canalla, Saotome. Te reto a un duelo para que te quede claro con quién te estás enfrentando—. Apuntando a Ranma con su katana.

—Será un placer—. Espetó lleno de orgullo y confianza.

—Ranma, nosotras también te retamos. No podemos permitir que creas que puedes ganarnos en una actividad como esta—. Shampoo y Ukyo también se levantaron a la defensiva con los comentarios del chico.

Akane y su muñeco, instintivamente se acercaron a Ranma al ver lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente en tan poco tiempo.

—Chicos, este no es lugar para resolver esta clase de discusiones. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos al atardecer en el Dojo y arreglamos esta disputa civilizadamente?—. Nabiki trato de mediar los ánimos, a la vez que pensaba en cómo sacaría ventaja de eso.

—Está bien, por nosotras no haber problemas—. Remarcaron la amazona y Ukyo.

—Por mi tampoco es problema…además, justo ahora es el tiempo de tomar mi té. Disfruta los últimos momentos de paz, Ranma, porque esta tarde acabaré contigo y con el plebeyo del que eres padre —El heredero del director dio la vuelta con su hijo para marcharse—. ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Es hora de mi té!

Al resto del grupo les salió una gota gorda al ver resuelta que tenía la vida Kuno.

El timbre de la escuela se dejó escuchar y el grupo se dispuso a regresar a los salones de clases.

—Bien, entonces no lo olviden, nos veremos al atardecer—. Recalcó Ukyo. Luego le murmuró algo al oído de Shampoo y ambas sonrieron.

—Vernos más tarde aireen, ahora tener asuntos pendientes que resolver, pero esto no quedare así—. Todos bajaron de la azotea; Nabiki se fue a su área y los prometidos a la suya, pero las dos cómplices se siguieron de paso. A saber a dónde irían y con qué fines.

— — —

Al atardecer llegó y los chicos volvieron al Dojo. Ranma subió al techo a esperar con impaciencia a sus adversarios, mientras Akane descansaba en el comedor. Se había vestido con un conjunto deportivo por si la situación ameritaba algún reto físico. Quién sabe qué clase de pruebas se les ocurriría hacer para intentar ganar el primer lugar en esa singular lucha de padres.

El timbre sonó con insistencia, y en un santiamén, la chica ya tenía a un lado a su prometido, vestido con sus ropas Chinas de costumbre, una tetera de agua caliente en una mano y un balde de agua fría en la otra.

—Akane, ¿estás lista? la guerra está por comenzar—. Sonriendo con satisfacción y una llameante valentía recorriéndole las venas mientras apretaba con fuerza las agarraderas de los contenedores.

**Continuará**

Lamento dejarlo ahí, pero es que me iba a quedar demasiado largo, así que decidí cortarlo XD.

Un cordial saludo a todos los que se han dado un tiempo de leer la historia y a los que amablemente han dejado su comentario n_n

Sé que a veces me tardo bastante en actualizar, pero lo único que si puedo prometer es que no lo abandonaré n_n

Nos vemos luego.

PD: Se me olvidaba decir que en el capítulo anterior, al final, puse una pequeña guía de por qué los bebés no explotan ante ciertas situaciones n_n ayudan a explicar un par de puntos.


	7. Amor es: mandar a quien se deje 2

**mLos personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Amor es: mandar a quien se deje.**

**Segunda Parte **

El timbre sonó con insistencia, y en un santiamén, la chica ya tenía a un lado a su prometido, vestido con sus ropas Chinas de costumbre, una tetera de agua caliente en una mano y un balde de agua fría en la otra.

—Akane, ¿estás lista? la guerra está por comenzar—. Sonriendo con satisfacción y una llameante valentía recorriéndole las venas mientras apretaba con fuerza las agarraderas de los contenedores.

—S-sí, claro. Estoy preparada—. Trató de contestar con firmeza y entusiasmo, ante la apabullante aura rojiza emanando de su pareja de contienda.

Ranma le sonrió con un aire de confianza extrema y, dejando la tetera y el balde resguardado, salieron al patio para recibir al resto de los que participarían en esta peculiar contienda.

Al llegar al lugar, se dieron cuenta, con sorpresa, de que había más personas de las deseadas. Allí estaban Shampoo, Ukyo y Cologne, acompañadas de Mousse y Ryoga, así como Kuno Tatewaki, acompañado de su fiel sirviente; todos con una mirada de confianza similar a la de los anfitriones.

—Mousse, Ryoga, anciana Cologne ¿ustedes qué rayos hacen aquí?—. Preguntó Ranma, extrañado por la llegada de los extraños, ya que ellos no estaban en la mañana a la hora de hacer el reto.

— — —

En cuanto llegaron al Neko Hanten, la principal preocupación fue planear la mejor estrategia para ganarle al dúo Saotome-Tendo, sin duda, ellos tenían una enorme ventaja por haber comenzado a cuidar del muñeco antes, y a esto había que acumular que ellas pasaron la noche fuera, ante las inclemencias del frío y la lluvia.

El primer plan fue llevar algo de comida con algunos ingredientes que hicieran "descansar profundamente" al resto de los concursantes, pero el orgullo propio y escuchar las altaneras palabras de su prometido no les dejó esta vez, ganarían de otra forma y le demostrarían superioridad.

Mientras pensaban en una buena idea, ambas se dedicaron a repartir la comida que la abuela les hacía servir sin descanso, y viendo a Mousse, yendo y viniendo con los encargos, hizo que a Shampoo le viniera la ocurrencia de utilizarlo, al fin y al cabo, no se negaría si se lo proponía.

Dicho lo anterior, no tardó ni medio segundo en obtener una respuesta afirmativa de parte del chico cegatón…y lo mejor de todo fue cuando Ryoga, totalmente cansado, llegó al restaurante pidiendo orientación sobre dónde se encontraba. Chico que tampoco tardaron en convencer al decirle contra quién era el reto y cuál podría ser el premio tentativo si ganaban; su amada Akane.

Ah, y por supuesto que al enterarse Cologne del reto, no dudó ni un segundo en venir a ver a su nieta.

— — —

—Venimos a apoyar a mi amada Shampoo, porque no podemos dejar que te salgas con la tuya, Saotome— Espetó Mousse con molestia, apuntando con una de sus cuchillas al monumento de piedra que se encontraba cerca del estanque de la casa.

—Aireen, aunque te ame, está vez tendrás que terminar aceptando que nosotras ser mejores—.—. Dijo la amazona, y Ukyo parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con su compañera.

—Así es Ranma, no debiste burlarte de esa forma de las chicas. Además, es vergonzoso que obligues a Akane a participar en esto—. Le encaro Ryoga con coraje al mirar a la joven Tendo a un lado de su peor enemigo. Aunque viéndolo bien, no se miraba muy molesta que digamos.

—Ryoga, Ranma no me está obligando a nada…yo…quiero participar—. Admitió la chica de cabellos azulados, sumamente sonrojada al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

—No te preocupes, mi amada Akane. Ganaré esta contienda y te liberaré de las garras de este sinvergüenza que se atreve a dirigirte la palabra.

El joven Saotome sólo se limitó a escuchar toda la sarta de incoherencias que decían sus compañeros, mientras cerraba los ojos y hundía la mano en sus cabellos, implorando por paciencia.

—¿Por qué no mejor empezamos con esto de una buena vez?—. Destacó por fin Ranma. Si seguían discutiendo, terminarían la actividad a media noche. Además, ni siquiera había comido de la emoción por estarlos esperando, y su estómago ya empezaba a quejarse.

—Bueno, Ranma, sólo será cuestión de esperar a que llegué mi hermana Nabiki. Recuerda que cuando llegamos, encontramos la nota de que regresaban en un par de horas. Conociéndola, de seguro le dijo a tus papás y a mi familia, y no dudo de que se hayan ido para preparar algo—. Suspiró, como si hablara de un caso perdido.

Dicho lo anterior, comenzaron a escucharse unos sonidos muy extraños por el vecindario. Sin temor a equivocarse, podían decir que era el típico sonar de tambores gigantescos y de cornetas, además de las murmuraciones de lo que parecía una multitud. Para su mala fortuna, estos ruidos se acercaban peligrosamente a la casa y todos los que se encontraban en el patio voltearon a la puerta esperando ver qué o quiénes eran.

En efecto, los culpables del escándalo eran Genma, golpeando con las baquetas, el enorme tambor con bordados rojos y Soun, con una corneta similar a las que se usan en los partidos de football, de hecho, se le podían ver unos pequeños rayones en las mejillas. Detrás de ellos, venía el resto de la familia; cargando bolsas de mandado y con la misma actitud entusiasta del patriarca Tendo y de su inseparable amigo.

—…y…¿ustedes de dónde salieron?—. Preguntó Akane al ver que llegaban hasta donde estaba todo el grupo reunido.

—Fuimos a preparar todo para la contienda del día —sonrió Nabiki—. Les he contado absolutamente todo y están emocionados de vernos y apoyarnos.

—Así es hijo, me alegro de que quieras demostrar que eres el mejor, estoy orgullosa de ti. Ahora podrás demostrar que eres el mejor padre entre los padres—. Suspiró Nodoka, mientras palmeaba el hombro de un Ranma hecho piedra.

—Bueno, Akane, ya sabes que tienen nuestro apoyo —Soun abrazaba a su hija en medio de un efusivo llanto, digno del final de un fic cebollero.

—Así es Akane, confiamos en ti. Te deseamos mucha suerte—. Le sonrió Kasumi con una sincera sonrisa.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de comenzar Ran-chan—. Ukyo habló por el resto de los visitantes, que empezaban a cansarse de esperar.

—Está bien —exclamó Ranma, confiado—. ¿Tienen algún plan?

A cuan más de todos los participantes, les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver que no tenían la menor idea de lo que iban a hacer.

—No se preocupen, chicos, tenemos la solución—. Gritaron Genma y Soun.

Todos voltearon a ver.

En un instante, los más viejos de la casa se habían vestido al estilo ceremonial, con largas túnicas azules que denotaban autoridad; en medio de ambos, un antiguo y enorme gong, una pizarra blanca con sus respectivos plumones, y una mini tómbola de cristal con algunas esferas blancas.

—Muy bien, vamos a comenzar ahora mismo—. Sentencio Soun, he hizo sonar a Genma el enorme plato metálico (gong) para reafirmar lo dicho.

—Entre mi amigo Tendo, Nodoka y yo, hemos hecho una lista con las actividades que serán llevadas a cabo por ustedes, y viendo que son demasiados, hemos decidido que haremos sorteo para ver quienes participaran en cada actividad —dijo Genma en el mismo tono serio que su compañero—. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los ocho jóvenes interesados se miraron entre sí y aceptaron seguir la propuesta de los mayores con mucho entusiasmo.

Todos los que iban de "apoyo" también se mostraron emocionados, tomando asiento en la repisa de madera, viendo hacia el estanque o sobre el césped, muy cerca de la casa, para no interferir con las actividades. Muy cerca de ellos, se colocaron el gong, la urna y la pizarra, aunque esta sólo serviría para anotar ideas vagas.

—Viendo que todos están tan entusiastas, demos inicio con la primera etapa —subrayó Soun—. La primera etapa consistirá en prepararles una papilla de verduras a sus bebés. La cual será calificada por Nodoka, Kasumi y una de nuestras invitadas, Cologne.

—Espero que no te toque a ti, Akane, o estaremos perdidos—. Le sonrió a su prometida con burla, y esta le devolvió un codazo en las costillas.

—Calma chicos, calma —suspiró Nodoka.

—Ahora sorteemos quiénes participarán en esta prueba. Dentro de esta urna… —acercando el objeto de crista— hay ocho esferas blancas, todos sacarán una y la abrirán…cuatro de ellas tienen un papel con una cruz roja, que significa que no participarán, y cuatro tienen un papelito con una palomita verde impresa, lo cual significa que lucharán. Les advierto que como son cuatro personas las que concursan en nombre del niño rubio —refiriéndose al muñeco de Shampoo y Ukyo—. Luego veremos cómo sortear ese problema si resultan ganadores de varias etapas.

Haciéndose bolas, y peleándose por ser los primeros en sacar su pelota, cada uno logró hacerse de una, y el rostro se les fue iluminando o entrando en shock, dependiendo de lo que les tocó.

Ranma, que sacó cruz roja, volteó con Akane, y al verle una expresión de terror en el rostro, lo supo todo.

—¿Vas a concursar, no?

—S-sí—. Suspiró. Si salían también Shampoo y Ukyo, estaría perdida.

—Sólo asegúrate de no preparar algo que indigeste a los jueces—. Palmeando la cabeza de Akane, lleno de confianza. La chica, irritada, ahora le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Eres una salvaje!—. Balbuceó el joven, sin nada de aire en los pulmones.

—¡Te lo mereces!—. Le respondió, sacándole la lengua, momentos después, puso a kenji en sus brazos y le encargó que cuidara de él.

—¡Basta de juegos, niños! —Los tranquilizó Soun—. Muéstrenme sus papeles.

Todos lo hicieron y los mayores anotaron los nombres en una tabla de datos que contenía las actividades del día.

—Los "Chefs" de esta prueba serán: Akane, Ukyo, Kuno y Mousse. ¡Pasen a sus lugares!

Los no seleccionados tomaron asiento para dar apoyo a sus parejas, mientras que estos voltearon, y de la nada, habían aparecido cuatro estufas blancas y una pequeña mesita de madera con una cesta de verduras, cuchillos y otros instrumentos de cocina.

Preparada la escenografía, los concursantes se vistieron con el mandil y gorro, tomando su lugar en las cocinetas.

Genma dio un par de golpes en el gong y la preparación de alimentos dio inicio.

Akane, cuán experta en hacer enojar a Ranma, cogió un cuchillo y un par de papas, partiéndolas en el aire sulfurada y lanzando pedacitos del alimento a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando a Ukyo le cayeron unos trozos en la cara, se volteó fastidiada con la peliazul para reclamarle.

—¡Oye! El objetivo es hacer una papilla, no llenar de comida a tus contrincantes. ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Akane le miró sonrojada por el destrozo.

—Oigan, jovencitas —Kuno dejó el cuchillo y la calabaza que había tomado para ayudarlas— un par de hermosas mujeres como ustedes no deben de discutir por cosas sin importancia como es la comida de un bebé—. Si aceptan casarse conmigo, no tendrán que verse en la necesidad de hacerlo, para eso contamos con el más extenso gabinete de cocineros, ¿verdad Sasuke?

—Sí, mi jefecito, es cierto— Confirmó el ninja, apareciendo de pronto desde el horno de una de las estufas.

Akane y Ukyo retrocedieron asustadas por el mini espía y junto con su grito de sorpresa, Mousse lanzo la palabra clave:

—Terminé—. Mostrando su papilla con orgullo al cesto de basura que se encontraba a un lado de la cocineta.

—¡La prueba ha concluido! ¡El resto, bajen los cuchillos, tiren los pela papas y pongan las zanahorias sobre la tabla de picar!—. Gritó Soun por medio de un altavoz.

La cocinera, el rayo azul del furinkan y la peliazul, no ocultaron su desánimo al verse derrotados por el chico pato. En cambio este, feliz de la vida, se acercó a los tres jueces para que probaran su alimento. Y viendo como disfrutaban el bocado, era indudable saber quién era el ganador, no por nada era el ayudante de cocina de uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida China en la ciudad.

El trío de supervisores anotaron el resultado en un papel y Kasumi se lo hizo llegar a su padre.

—¡Por decisión unánime, el ganador de esta etapa es!: ¡El joven Mousse!—. vitoreó el padre de Akane, mientras Genma tocaba la trompeta en señal de triunfo.

Sobre el resto de los testigos, Cologne, Shampoo y Ukyo no pudieron evitar desbordarse en aplausos y felicitaciones para el chico, ya que con ello, estaban asegurando el triunfo del par de cocineras.

Genma anotó más datos en su tabla y le susurró unas palabras a su amigo.

—Como bien saben, después de una buena comida, nada mejor como un relajante baño, y con esto daremos inicio a la siguiente prueba—. Sonrió Soun feliz, mientras los ocho concursantes se acercaban de nuevo a la urna para sacar la correspondiente esfera.

Esta vez no hubo tanto lío y todos se apresuraron para saber si concursarían. Las cartas estaban echadas y ya había un enemigo a la cabeza: Mousse.

Todos mostraron su papel, Kasumi tomó nota de los nombres en la tabla y Nodoka le dio los resultados al patriarca Tendo.

—Escuchen con atención, los concursantes de este reto serán: Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo y Kuno. Pasen a sus puestos —momentos después aclaró— Como Ryoga y Shampoo están cuidando al mismo bebé, no hay inconveniente en que se ayuden entre ustedes.

En un par de minutos en los que el resto estuvo protestando, voltearon a un costado y para sorpresa, toda el mobiliario, incluyendo estufas, mesas y cestos de basura desaparecieron, ahora estaban sólo tres mesas de madera con una bañera azul cada una, y aun lado, artículos de limpieza y un par de toallas para cada uno.

Ranma se acercó con Kenji a una de las bañeras, así como el resto de sus compañeros. Viéndolo bien, ahora la competencia directa eran la amazona y Ryoga, por estar trabajando los dos en equipo.

"¡Rayos! Esto se está complicando mas de lo que esperaba" Pensó el chico.

—¡El concurso dará inicio! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Empiecen!—. Autorizó Nodoka por el megáfono que le quitó a Soun.

Rápidamente los cuatro empezaron a quitarles la ropa a sus respectivos bebés. Entre Ryoga y Ukyo chocaban las manos por estar los dos juntos, mientras que Sasuke le decía como hacerlo a Kuno.

Una vez desnudos los tres bebés, fueron metidos al mismo tiempo al agua. Ryoga, en un acto reflejo, le lanzó a Ranma un chorro de agua que le dio en uno de sus brazos.

—¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa, P-chan?—. Gritó molesto.

—Sólo jugaba, no tienes que llamarme así—. Contraatacó el ofendido.

—No volver a hace eso a aireen—. Farfulló molesta Shampoo y aventó una vasija llena de agua a la cara de Ryoga. Este, convertido automáticamente en un puerquito, cayó a la pileta donde Shampoo bañaba a su hijo, convirtiéndola al instante en una gatita.

Ranma volteó a mirar, y al ver a la joven transformada, trastabilló en el podium en el que se encontraban, resbaloso por el agua tirada, echándose encima la bañera llena de agua de Kenji.

A lo lejos, la multitud no podía apreciar del todo bien la escena, sólo se daban cuenta de que se estaba haciendo un tiradero de agua.

En el lugar, un par de muñecos lanzaron un estruendoso chirrido, antes de que una voz robótica se dejara ir.

—Objetivos no reconocidos…autodestrucción en… diez…nueve…—Eran los muñecos de Shampoo y Ranma, los cuales estaban ahora transformados e irreconocibles para sus "hijos".

Ryoga corrió asustado a esconderse de la vista de su amada Akane, para que no lo viera de esa forma, Shampoo salió en estampida, sosteniendo al bebé con la boca, con rumbo a la cocina de los Tendo y Ranma tomó al suyo e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero el inútil de Kuno miró a su chica de cabellos de fuego y la apresó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Mi amado lucero incandescente, no sabía que vendrías a verme, me has devuelto el ánimo para ganar esta competencia por ti—. En un tono galante.

—¡Suéltame idiota!... ¡Voy a explotar!—. Gritó Ranma asustado por el conteo.

—ocho…

—Vamos, sé que te mueres por estar en mis brazos, y no voy a negarte esa espléndida oportunidad.

—Siete…

—¡Yo no te he pedido nada!—. Exclamó, y en un descuido, hundió su rodilla en la cara de Kuno, pudiendo salir corriendo con el bebé, con dirección a donde había guardado su dotación de agua caliente.

En el lugar de la contienda, sólo quedó Kuno, con su bebé semi colgado de uno de los lados de la bañera.

El jurado confabuló y Soun tomó su megáfono para dar su veredicto.

—¡El ganador de esta contienda es Kuno! Por ser el único que no se ha transformado…cof…quiero decir, por ser el único que no abandonó su lugar.

Genma en forma de oso, estuvo limpiando unos momentos las ruinas de las vasijas y bañeras, mientras que los concursantes "a la vista" seguían descansando y se preguntaban en dónde se había metido el resto.

—¡El siguiente r…—.Continúo Soun, más fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—¡Alto ahí!—. Gritó furiosa una pelirroja con un muñeco en brazos, acercándose decidida a Kuno y su hijo de cabellos afro.

—Ocho…—Un conteo en retroceso, emanando del objeto que traía Ranma.

—Mi amada chica de cabellos de fuego, pensé que habías huido… ¡Ven a mis brazos!

Ranma se lanzó encima de él, como si fuera abrazarlo, pero lo detuvo con una patada en el estómago, dejándolo con un brazo extendido.

—Siete…

—Por favor Kuno —pestañeando sus ojos de forma tierna— prométeme que dejarás esta tonta competencia por mí.

Mientras tanto, en el público asistente, todos miraban con los ojos desorbitados A Ranma y lo que pudiera estar haciendo.

—Seis…

—No puedo hacerlo, preciosa…—Kuno dramatizó, echando la cabeza a un lado con una expresión de tristeza….mi honor…

—Cinco…

—Anda por favor, hazlo por nuestro hijo—. Mostrándole a Kenji, con una mirada sufrida.

—Si me das un beso…—Se acercó a la pelirroja y le mostró los labios para que esta lo besara.

—Cuatro…

—¡Rayos! —Exclamó con molestia Saotome al escuchar la voz robotizada— ¡Ahora vuelvo!—. Y sin más, salió corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

"¿Qué es lo que estará tramando Ranma?" Pensó su prometida mientras se levantaba de la repisa de madera y caminaba a donde se encontraba Kuno.

Un par de segundos después, una ráfaga de viento pasó rozando a Akane para detenerse nuevamente frente a Kuno. Era la misma pelirroja cargando a Kenji, aún desnudo por la prueba de baño inconclusa.

—Ocho…

—Kuno, mi amor, por favor, di que vas a abandonar la competencia—. Volvió Ranma transformado, con la misma súplica de unos minutos antes.

—Siete…

—Mi chica de la trenza…—Y Kuno intentó recibirla con los brazos abiertos otra vez.

—Seis…

—¡Demonios, sólo di que aceptas!—. Explotó molesta, interceptando el abrazo de una manotada.

—Cinco…

—¡No te muevas! ¡Ahora regreso!—. Gritó y salió corriendo nuevamente.

A Akane empezó a saltársele una vena en la frente del coraje. Su flamante prometido estaba jugando con fuego al transformarse sabiendo que podía explotar en cualquier momento, y lo peor, estaba poniendo en riesgo a todos los presentes si llegaba a explotar.

"¡¿Es que no pensaba?" Y terminó por explotar cuando sintió por tercera vez esa brisa de aire moviendo sus cabellos, para tomar forma frente a kuno como una mancha roja y azul.

—Ocho…

—Y entonces, ¿qué dices, Kuno?—. Dijo Ranma, con el tono más dulce que encontró.

—Siete…

—¡Ranma, deja de hacer idioteces!—. Akane se abalanzó sobre el "padre" de su hijo, y cuidando de no aplastar al muñeco, hundió a la chica de cabellos rojos en el pasto del patio con un solo golpe de su mazo.

Akane recogió el muñeco y se alejó de allí indignada, mientras que, en una distracción de Kuno con su otra chica amada, un alma caritativa se apiadó de Ranma y le arrojó el agua hirviendo de una tetera.

El comité organizativo, viendo la catástrofe anterior, intervino para evitar más calamidades.

—Cre-creo que debemos continuar co-con el concurso —Balbuceó Soun— Los concursantes que siguen en pie, acérquense.

Todos los que no habían participado se acercaron, mientras que, del interior de la casa salió Shampoo, ya vuelta a la normalidad, y Ryoga, de detrás de la casa. Ambos con las ropas mojadas y echando vapor, debido al agua.

—¡Con todos los concursantes de vuelta, demos inicio a la tercera etapa de este concurso!: ¡Cambio de pañales! Ya deben tener experiencia, así que será algo de lo más fácil —afirmó Soun con una enorme sonrisa—. Veamos quienes serán los afortunados del día

Los ocho retadores, excepto Ranma, se acercaron a tomar su esfera y siguiendo la rutina, Nodoka anotó los resultados para enseñárselos a Soun.

—Los que van a participar en esta contienda serán: Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo y Mousse... —y volteó a ver al hijo de su amigo—. Como Ranma no está en condiciones, será Akane quien juegue en su lugar.

—Está bien, por mi no hay problemas—. Aceptó Akane.

—Por otro lado, Nabiki tendrá la opción de escoger si cambiar al pequeño Kentaro o al hijo de Kuno —girándose hasta donde estaba su hija—. Y por último, Ukyo y Mousse pueden cambiar al niño entre los dos, ya que son parte del mismo equipo.

Unos instantes después, un panda gigante retiró lo que quedaba de las bañeras y cambió los artículos de baño, por los necesarios para cambiar de pañal a los niños: talco, toallitas, cremas para las almorranas, etcétera.

Los tres equipos se posicionaron en las mesas y Genma se acercó al gong para dar el banderazo de salida.

La competencia estaba un poco pareja porque todos los tres muñecos concursantes estaban desnudos, debido al reto anterior. Fue sólo cosa de coger toallitas humedecidas y secar los restos de agua enjabonada de la tina.

—Señorita Nabiki, ahora lo que sigue es que tome el talco y le eche un poco en las pompas a su bebé—. Comenzó a darle instrucciones el buen ninja.

—Oye, Nabiki, eso no es justo—. Reclamaron Mousse y Ukyo por la ayuda a la mediana de los Tendo.

—Lo siento—. Soltó una risa sin pena, mientras hacía caso a las recomendaciones de Sasuke.

Akane seguía profundamente concentrada en el papel de limpiar a Kenji, acercando los frascos que creía ocupar…

—¡Akane, ese es el tarro de harina!—. Le dijo Kasumi, acercándose al lugar en donde se estaba llevando la batalla.

—Gracias hermana—. Le sonrió. "No puede ser, tengo que concentrarme más" Pensó Akane nerviosa, estaban en desventaja con el resto y tenía que hacer algo si no quería perder.

—¡Ukyo, Mousse darse prisa! ¡Tener que ganar!—. Animaba Shampoo desde la tribuna para furia de la cocinera.

—¡Deja de apurarme Shampoo, tenemos que hacerlo bien! —Mientras seguía limpiando al pequeño rubio— Mousse, pásame el talco, por favor.

—Si que sí, enseguida—. En el acto, este cogió el frasco blanco que encontró más cerca, resultando ser el de Nabiki.

—Ama Nabiki, ahora sigue que le coloque el pañal y habrá ganado jeje— Mi amo Tatewaki estará muy orgulloso de mi, pensaba el mini espía.

—¡Mousse, esos no ser pañales de ustedes!—. Gritó Shampoo al ver que podían descalificarlos por robarle los utensilios a los otros.

—¡Akane, no le arranques los pegamentos!—. Exclamó Kasumi, deteniendo la mano de su hermana pequeña sin perder su sonrisa.

—¡Alto ahí, todos! —ordenó Soun y el golpe del gong sirvió para aseverar lo dicho. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a ver al patriarca—. ¡El reto queda cancelado por recibir ayuda externa y robar los artículos de los otros retadores!

—¡¿Qué? Pero papá— Las dos concursantes Tendo se acercaron furiosas con sus hijos.

—No poder hacer esto, no decir nunca que no poder aconsejar—. Shampoo también estaba furiosa con la decisión del juez.

—¡Esto es el colmo!—. Farfulló Ukyo.

—Perdón Akane, no fue mi intención—. Dijo Kasumi a su hermana.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien—. Le sonrió, tratando de animarla.

—¡Cómo lo siento amada Shampoo. No fue mi intención hacerlas perder! —Mousse imploró piedad mientras se abrazaba a la anciana Cologne—. Aunque no hay necesidad de que te encojas de esa manera.

La anciana amazona lo lanzó al estanque de un solo golpe y cuando salió convertido en un pato, Shampoo no perdió tiempo en amarrarlo al palo del muñeco de entrenamiento.

—Tenerlo bien merecido. Si no agarrar productos ajenos, ganar.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?—. Ranma se acercó a la multitud, ya totalmente recuperado del golpe de Akane.

—Nada hijo, la competición siguió, pero fueron descalificados —Le sonrió Nodoka— Por otro lado, deja de hacer tonterías como las de hace rato. Eso no es varonil—. Mostrándole la tela en la que guardaba su katana.

—Es-está bien—. Tartamudeó nervioso.

Todos tomaron asiento un rato para descansar mientras el equipo de limpieza se hacía cargo de las mesas y los productos higiénicos regados por donde quiera. Soun cotejaba los datos en la tabla y los observadores se llenaban la boca de botanas y refresco.

—Bien, jóvenes, ¡hemos llegado a la última prueba del concurso! ¡Anímense! A nuestro punto de vista, el más fácil de toda la competencia—. Les animó Soun, gritándoles a todo pulmón con un megáfono, a pesar de que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia.

A cuan más de todos, ya estaban sentados o acostados en el césped del patio, sudando a chorros por las extenuantes labores realizadas y aturdidos por los agudos gritos del organizador.

—Está bien, ¿de qué se trata ahora? ¿Comida? ¿Pelea? ¿Guerra de pañales?—. Ranma empezó a enumerar la posible locura a la que serían sometidos por su tío.

—No, creo que este será el reto más parecido a la práctica de artes marciales —en el acto, el grupo completo se puso de pie para escuchar las instrucciones, totalmente reanimados. Si tenía que ver con una pelea, creían que podían ganar—. El reto será que los cuatro chicos que salgan sorteados se vendarán los ojos y tendrán que reconocer a la distancia, cuál es su bebé. Así de sencillo. Ya los han escuchado infinidad de veces, así que no debería ser un problema.

Los interesados se acercaron a la tómbola, y junto con ellos, Kasumi, ahora la encargada de sacar las esferas blanquecinas de la urna. Deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo, metió la mano y fue sacando los círculos blancos de allí. El resultado fue: Ranma, Nabiki, Shampoo y Ryoga.

—Ranma, lo sentimos mucho, pero para esta prueba, nadie como la madre de un bebé para reconocer cuando su hijo está llorando—. Se burló la mediana de los Tendo del joven en "desventaja"

—Ser cierto, para eso, nosotras ser mejores—. Secundó Shampoo con la adrenalina traspasándole la mirada.

—¡Eso es Shampoo! ¡Es hora de que demuestres tu sangre amazona y las técnicas aprendidas de más de tres mil años de antigüedad!—. Cologne apoyaba a su nieta desde la tribuna.

—Bien Ranma, aunque no gane frente a ellas, será un placer verte perder—. Amenazó el joven de la pañoleta amarilla.

—Aunque si me das 5000 yens, podría considerarlo—. Ofreció gustosa la hermana de Akane.

—¡Nabiki!—. Refunfuñaron con molestia la amazona y Ryoga, antes de que un Ranma boquiabierto pudiera decir algo.

—Jaja, era una broma, chicos—. Retrocediendo un poco asustada al ver el aura de los otros.

—No te preocupes, no lo necesito—. Respondió el chico, ya que aún tenía la esperanza de empatar con los otros equipos y luego irse a un desempate.

—Bueno chicos, ¡prepárense! Vamos a comenzar.

Los cuatro se colocaron en el medio del patio, mientras que Nodoka pasó con ellos y de buena gana les ofreció un trozo de venda blanca a cada uno, volviendo después a su sitio para observar la actividad.

Por otro lado, Akane, Ukyo acompañada de Mousse y Kuno, con la ayuda Sasuke para cargar a los dos bebés; tomaron su lugar, posicionándose en los extremos opuestos del jardín, para no estar lo menos cerca de los retadores y que a estos les fuera más complicado adivinar en donde estaban los bebes.

El patriarca Tendo, al ver que ya todos estaban en posición, lanzó la última regla.

—¡Ahora, escuchen con atención! ¡El juego iniciará cuando alguno de los bebés suelte el llanto y los demás le sigan! ¡Recuerden que no tienen mucho tiempo para encontrarlos porque si lloran demasiado, pueden explotar"...¡preparados!...¡Tengan cuidado con las flores y el estanque!...¡Ah…y ni una sola palabra de ayuda para sus parejas!—, Advirtió Soun.

Ranma y compañía se colocaron en posición de alerta y trataron de distinguir mediante la percepción, en dónde se encontrarían sus hijos. Un par de minutos después, los chillidos de un niño comenzó, y con este, el resto de los muñecos se contagiaron, teniendo al instante un hervidero de llantos sin ánimos de detenerse. Junto con ellos, Genma dio un par de golpes en el gong, y la contienda comenzó.

El joven Saotome, inmediatamente volteó a su espalda, aún en su oscuridad, podía sentir la energía de ella fluyendo. Los demás también se enfilaron a donde creían provenir la esencia de sus compañeros, más no avanzaban más de unos pasos por miedo a equivocarse.

"Demonios… ¿en dónde estás?" Se maldijo Ranma al detenerse, después de caminar unos cinco pasos. Parecía ser Akane, pero los condenados llantos lo aturdían y no lo dejaban concentrarse.

Ryoga no estaba mejor, apenas y había escuchado al niño cuando llegó al restaurante. Así que no tenía idea de a cuál llanto seguir. Al final decidió que seguiría el sonido que emanaba detrás de él…y se siguió de frente corriendo, hasta que se estrelló fuertemente con una de las bardas de la vivienda y perdió el conocimiento.

—¡El competidor Ryoga, está fuera de combate! ¡El resto, prosiga!—. Informó Soun con su buen megáfono, para poder dejarse escuchar entre tanto escándalo.

"No importar que chico tonto perder, nosotras todavía poder ganar" Pensó la amazona, y en un movimiento "accidental" sacudió su brazo, y el cascabel que llevaba atado en su mano tintineó.

Unos segundos después, un sonido igual surgió de una de las esquinas de la casa y ella sonrió entusiasmada. Habían ido preparadas, y estar conectadas por unas pulseras audibles no era la excepción.

"Ukyo, bebé, allá voy" se dijo y avanzó al frente, justo cuando Nabiki, se dio la vuelta, creyendo reconocer el llanto de su hijo, proveniente de la esquina contraria de donde se dirigía Shampoo. Ambas chicas chocaron con fuerza y la pulsera con el cascabel salió volando.

Ranma seguía parado en el sitio, ahora distraído por la discusión acalorada de las dos chicas.

—¡Hijo, me decepcionas!—. Exclamó Genma con todo pesar a su hijo. Incluso se le podía escuchar a punto de soltar un llanto lastimoso.

—¡¿Qué dices, papá?—. Contestó Ranma, entre sorprendido y molesto por las palabras de su padre. Aunque no lo notó, el resto de los observadores también escuchaban y miraban atentos las sabías palabras y las reacciones del mayor.

—¡Que incluso yo, tu querido padre, era capaz de identificar tu llanto a más de quince metros de distancia. Es inaceptable que tu no puedas hacerlo!

—¿En serio? Y ¿se puede saber qué era lo que hacías tan lejos de mí?—. Ladeando la cabeza para escuchar mejor la respuesta de su papá.

Genma tragó nervioso al ver el lío en el que se había metido por abrir la boca, y más al estar siendo observados por todos, en especial, cierta madre del chico, en cuyas manos sostenía una katana.

—¡Bu-bueno…lo que pasa es que eras un buen atrayente de animales salvajes y peligrosos que querían comerte… y pues yo vigilaba de cerca para cazarlos a ellos. Teníamos que comer hijo—. Intentó defenderse en vano, mientras una horda de miradas rojas temibles caía sobre él sin piedad.

—¡Lo sabía, eres un viejo abusivo! ¡Me las pagarás en cuanto termine con esto!-. Sentenció el chico, volteando a donde venía la voz de Genma.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó Soun—. ¡Dejen sus muestras de cariño para otra ocasión! ¡Continúen con la prueba!.

Los tres que quedaban en pie volvieron a agudizar sus sentidos. Ranma creyó por fin tener la certeza de dónde estaba Akane y sin importarle las otras chicas, siguió derecho hasta que chocó sin brusquedad con la tibieza de otro cuerpo. Instantáneamente, el bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón se calmó y él tuvo la seguridad de saber de quién se trataba.

—¿Akane?—. Le dijo con suavidad, mientras aspiraba de cerca la esencia de la peliazul.

—S-sí, soy yo, Ranma—. Le dijo con alegría, al ver que había sido capaz de encontrarla.

A lo lejos, se pudo escuchar una ola de aplausos para la pareja y felicitaciones por haber pasado el reto. Insinuaciones de que por alguna buena razón la había encontrado, gritos histéricos de Shampoo y reclamos a ella de parte de Ukyo por no haberla encontrado.

—¡Ranma gana esta etapa!—. Dio a conocer el patriarca. Y todos los concursantes aprovecharon para quitarse las vendas. Al volver a ver, con lo que quedaba de los últimos rayos del sol, no pudo desaprovechar para sonreírle a Akane por la hazaña y esta también le sonrió con ternura por haberla reconocido.

—Muy bien, vengan todos aquí —ordenó Nodoka, y todos se acercaron a la entrada de la casa, en donde estaba el resto de la familia—. Realizadas las cuatro actividades propuestas, podemos decir que el ganador es…—Genma, ahora convertido en un enorme oso, comenzó a golpear seguidamente el gong—. ¡Las parejas de Ranma y Akane, así como la de Nabiki y Kuno!...¡y la de Shampoo y Ukyo, ayudadas por Ryoga y Mousse! ¡Felicidades, chicos!

Todos los observadores empezaron a lanzar porras a los concursantes, en cambio, Shampoo y Ukyo estaba totalmente desanimadas, Mousse seguía convertido en pato y amarrado en el palo que sostenía al muñeco de entrenamiento, Ryoga seguía inconsciente, Akane y Nabiki felices de haber ganado… mientras que Ranma y Kuno se lanzaban miradas asesinas el uno al otro.

—Tenemos que hacer un desempate, mi excelsa pulcritud en los combates no me permite compartir el honor de ganar un concurso junto a alguien como tú—. Expresó con altanería el mayor de los Tatewaki.

—Mira quién lo dice—. Replico Ranma con molestia. A él tampoco le agradaba para nada la idea de compartir el premio, con ninguno, pero tampoco era para tanto,

—Amada Akane —Ignorando completamente al pelinegro— ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo buen padre que soy? No lo dudes más, deja de una vez a Ranma y acepta casarte conmigo.

Akane frunció el ceño con molestia mientras retrocedía. A la vez que Ranma se puso en medio de los dos.

—Ya déjala en paz. Además, no ganaste tú sólo, Nabiki te ayudó—. Le inquirió el chico.

—Eso es lo de menos, hoy he demostrado que soy mejor que tú—. Soltando una senda carcajada frente a todos.

Ranma empezó a titiritar de coraje con los puños cerrados, ya había tenido suficiente.

—¡Ya cállate, que hayas empatado junto con todos nosotros no significa nada! ¡Además, yo si me voy a casar con Akane!—. Le gritó a Kuno en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas.

Y absolutamente cualquier clase de ruido que hubiera en ese momento, cesó. Sólo había miradas desencajadas y bocas hasta el suelo, mirando atentamente al furioso hijo de los Saotome.

—Yo…est…esto…quise decir…—Ranma por fin se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y comenzó a sudar como no lo hizo en todas las actividades, sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas y hasta se notaba que las manos le estaban temblando un poco.

Akane no estaba mejor, también tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

—Pobre aireen, estar alucinando por tanto esfuerzo—. Excusó Shampoo a Ranma, sin creer que sus palabras fueran las de alguien en su sano juicio.

—Sí…tanto condicionamiento físico lo afectó—. Continúo Ukyo, tampoco sin pensar que fuera verdad lo dicho por su Ran-chan.

En cambio, Kuno y un Ryoga vuelto a la consciencia, miraban con un tremendo odio a su adversario.

—¡El rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan te hará pagar por decir tal cosa!—. Rabió Kuno, Sacando una de sus katanas.

—Así es, pagarás por acercarte a Akane—. Maldijo el chico de los colmillos, ya vuelto a la consciencia y molesto por el atrevimiento de su adversario.

Y el trío de jóvenes se lanzaron en una lucha encarnizada en lo que lo único visible para el resto, era la polvareda que se levantaba, producto de los golpes.

Mientras tanto, Kasumi, quien se había metido unos veinte minutos antes a la casa, salió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Oigan todos, la cena ya está lista, ¿Gustan acompañarnos? ¡Hay que festejar!—. Dirigiéndose a los inquilinos y a los invitados.

—¡Vamos! ¡Nos morimos de hambre!—. Sentenciaron todos y pasaron al comedor. Dejando a tres furiosos, cansados, hambrientos y maltrechos jóvenes, peleando como niños en el patio.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

….n_n como ya aturdí con mi mega-hiper-largo-capítulo, seré breve y diré que este será el único que resulta tan extenso n_n pero es que la competencia no podía ser tan breve. Hubiera cortado el epi, pero ya lo había hecho en el anterior u_u y se me hizo feo volverlo a cortar. Y tengo que decir que tuve que quitar un par de actividades y ajustar un par de puntos. Después veo cómo las meto.

Ranmaniaca, me alegra mucho que sigas la historia n_n espero que no te aburras con cap. tan largo.

Neo ranma, gracias por leer. Y nop, de ninguna manera abandonaré la historia n_n, qué a veces-casi siempre se me escape la musa, siempre tendré tiempo para volver, aunque me tarde un poquito.

Sele-Thebest, como vez, fue una competencia un tanto "limpia" dentro de lo que cabe XD...Las chicas no son tan malas n_n

Gabri-chan, hola, me da mucho gusto saber que te ha agradado la historia y leer tu comentario n_n

LadySc – Maaya, gracias por pasarte por aquí n_n, jeje, me alegró recibir tu comentario tanto tiempo después de actualizar, me hace pensar que hay gente que me está esperando y que tengo que actualizar más rápido n_n

Como siempre, doy las gracias a las personas que siguen la historia…y les debo un premio si terminaron de leer semejante cosa XD, pero andaba inspirada.

Saludos y nos vemos pronto n_n


	8. Ser padre es…

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Ser padre es…**

Hoy era un día muy alegre en la casa de los Tendo. Entre Kasumi, su padre y el tío Genma, arreglaban el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el patio después de la singular competencia que se llevó a cabo el día anterior. Charcos de agua por doquier, restos de comidas regados como abono para los árboles, he infinidad de objetos de limpieza regados por allí, incluyendo un par de sartenes flotando junto a los peces del estanque.

Pero las horas que tardarían en limpiar no parecían afectarles, a cual más de los tres, lucían felices. Kasumi no podía hacer más que sonreír por la divertida tarde que pasó al lado de su familia, y ver a sus hermanas, alegres y disfrutando de las actividades como un par de niñas pequeñas, le llenaban aún más de felicidad. Por otro lado, su padre y su mejor amigo celebraban con la mejora en la relación de sus hijos. Para ninguno de los dos había pasado por alto la declaración del joven Saotome, además, por palabras de Nabiki, se enteraron que Ranma aceptó participar desde el primer momento, y eso sólo apuntaba a que celebrarían una boda muy pronto.

Ahora sólo sería cuestión de no molestarlos, Nodoka, con katana en mano, les había dado la sutil advertencia de que los dejaran en paz esta semana, y hacerlo fue una buena idea, los rebeldes prometidos parecían más unidos que nunca, si seguían así, quizás hubiera propuesta de matrimonio antes de que llegara el lunes, quién sabe.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Akane todo seguía en completa calma, eso sin considerar el regadero de pañales, leche en polvo y talco por toda la habitación. La chica dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras Ranma yacía tirado en su futón con el pequeño Kenji a un lado. Después de una batalla como la de ayer, quería asegurarse de que nadie entraría a la habitación a intentar hacerle algo al muñeco, cosa que no iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

A pesar de que era sábado y tenían que haber ido a la escuela, estaban tan cansados por el ajetreo de las actividades y el cuidado del muñeco durante la noche, que decidieron apagar la alarma del despertador cuando este timbró por primera vez, para no asistir a clases.

Sin embargo, un par de horas después, Ranma comenzó a removerse con pesadez en su futón, bastante adolorido. El frío y duro piso de madera le estaban provocando un dolor de espalda, que si no se levantaba, terminaría andando como un ancianito el resto del día.

Al final, lanzó a un lado la montaña de cobijas que lo cubrían y tomó asiento, estiró los brazos y luego los llevó a sus ojos para tallarlos y mejorar la borrosa visión que el sueño le ocasionaba.

Después posó la vista en el muñeco, vestido con un mameluco amarillo, los cabellos revueltos al igual que los de su "padre", y con la vista fija en el techo de la habitación. Al observarlo, un sentimiento extraño de familiaridad recorrió su interior y no pudo evitar voltear a la cama en donde dormía su prometida echa un ovillo, y con el cuerpo echado hacía donde el joven miró con escrutinio, cada exhalación de ella.

En el sueño de la chica, esta se encontraba junto con Ranma en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú. Y por alguna u otra razón, estrechaba la mano de su prometido mientras el buen doctor abría un sobre blanco con el sello de laboratorio, y de su interior sacaba una hoja que leyó con mucha prisa.

"—_¿Cuál es el resultado, Doctor Tofú?—. Preguntó Akane con nerviosismo"_

En la realidad, la joven de cabellos azulados comenzó a removerse con inquietud, provocando que Ranma gateara en el suelo para acercarse un poco más y ver qué le sucedía. Al ver sus labios torcidos en una mueca y los ojos apretujados, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

—¿Akane?—. Susurró cerca de su rostro, moviendo uno de sus brazos con ternura para que volviera en si.

En su mente, la prometida de Ranma apretaba la mano de él, esperando que el Dr. Se acomodara las gafas y diera su diagnóstico.

"—_No te preocupes, todo estará bien"_

En la habitación de la heredera del Dojo Tendo, ella inconscientemente percibió la presencia del chico y no pudo evitar tomar la mano que suavemente intentaba despertarla, mientras el muchacho de la trenza respingaba asustado, sin saber si intentar retirar la mano de la joven o tratar de confortarla.

"—_Ranma, Akane, les tengo excelentes noticias—. Por fin hablo del Doctor."_

"—_Díganos, por favor, ¿qué va a ser? ¿niño o niña? —Preguntó Akane con emoción—. Ranma creé que será un varoncito, pero yo digo que está equivocado."_

"—_Bueno, ya no tendrán que preocuparse en apostar por el sexo del bebé, ya que serán octillizos; cuatro chicos y cuatro nenas, ¿no les da gusto?"_

La boca de la peliazul se fue hasta el suelo, mientras Ranma sonreía rebosante de felicidad, abrazaba a su compañera y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

"—_Est…y-yo…yo no…"_

"—_Creo que ya empiezo a imaginar a los ocho bebés jugando en el jardín. Es más… —reveló con entusiasmo— ya tengo algunos nombres, como Kenji, Yumi, Sakura, Akemi… ¿te gusta Kaede?_

—Akane, despierta…—El chico ya se estaba preocupando por ella, al ver como gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían la frente de su prometida, a pesar de estar en las semanas más frías del crudo invierno y de que las cortinas de la habitación revoloteaban ante las frías corrientes de aire que entraban sin piedad por la ventana entreabierta.

—¡No quiero ser madre de un equipo de fútbol!—. En ese momento, la peliazul se sentó de improviso en la cama con la frente totalmente empañada, los ojos desorbitados y el cuerpo temblando con un tremendo bochorno al percibir que el último grito debió escucharse por toda la casa.

Ranma, al escuchar gritar a su prometida, soltó su mano de la impresión y se fue para atrás, cayendo sentado sobre el futón.

El golpe del impacto contra el suelo, hizo que Akane volteara hacia su prometido, y de una, toda la mente se le saboteó con los recuerdos del sueño que acababa de tener. Una ira se adueñó de su cuerpo, iluminándolo de un color rojizo y desprendiendo una débil ráfaga de calor, unos segundos después, hizo estallar un inmenso poder de aura que iluminó toda la habitación.

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!—. Gritó furiosa y muy sonrojada. En instantes sacó un enorme mazo de entre sus ropas y se acercó, corriendo en estampida hacía su prometido.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos hice ahora?—. Fue la velada pregunta que alcanzó a pronunciar el chico mientras era aplastado contra el suelo como una tortilla.

— — —

Un rato después, todos los miembros de la casa bajaron a desayunar, con excepción de Nabiki, quien si había ido a la escuela, según palabras de Kasumi: "Tenía jugosos tratos que atender con relación a la fiesta del día siguiente"

—Ranma, ¿qué te pasó?—. Nodoka preguntó al ver a su hijo llegar a la mesa y mirarle un ojo morado y una mejilla enrojecida. Atrás de él venía Akane con el muñeco, mirando hacía otro lado distraída.

—Un gorila gigante y peludo se escapó del zoológico, entró al cuarto y me atacó sin motivo ni raz…—. Un nuevo mazazo de cierto "gorila" le hizo ver estrellitas y pajarillos revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza mientras el mundo se oscurecía por unos minutos.

—Chicos, que bueno que bajaron, el desayuno ya está servido. Tomen asiento—. Kasumi les ofreció desde su lugar.

Akane obedeció a su hermana y ocupó uno de los espacios vacíos, al igual que Ranma, cuando volvió a la consciencia.

—¿Cómo pasaron la noche cuidando al bebé?—. Cuestionó la madre del pelinegro para intentar suavizar la evidente tensión que había en la mesa, sobre todo, al percatarse de las miradas asesinas que se echaban los recién llegados a la menor provocación.

—Ya no da tantos problemas—. Fue la escueta respuesta del artista marcial, antes de desaparecer su rostro dentro de un tazón de arroz.

—Es mejor que cuidar och…antes…sip, es mejor que los primeros días—. Contestó Akane, esbozando una sonrisilla nerviosa.

—Me alegro por ustedes, no debe ser fácil, pero parece que les ha servido bastante. A propósito, Ranma, ¿has seguido los consejos que te dio tu padre?—. Nodoka lo miró seria.

Ranma se atragantó con unos granos de arroz que se le pegaron en la garganta al escuchar la pregunta. Rápidamente Akane le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo estamparse sobre la comida, pero que le alivió de ahogarse.

—¿Qu-qué…con-consejos?—. Balbuceó con hilo de voz, mientras la mayor parte de la familia observaba atenta, y un despistado Genma vaciaba un balde de agua fría sobre si mismo.

—Para que aproveches tu estadía en el cuarto de Akane y te acerques a ella, es lo más normal que lo hagan si están comprometidos—. Diciéndolo con un tono de tal naturalidad que sonaba bastante inocente, cosa que no evitó que ahora fuera la peliazul la que escupiera un sorbo de té sobre su prometido.

—La tía Nodoka tiene razón, ya están en edad—. Kasumi reafirmó lo dicho por la madre de Ranma.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién iba a querer… —echó un vistazo a su compañera y de forma inesperada, un leve rastro de cordura pasó por su mente—. recibir consejos del viejo?

—Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con tu padre—. Nodoka ignoró totalmente la opinión de su hijo, para buscar con la vista a un panda que se iba alejando disimuladamente del comedor.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, mientras el joven Saotome planeaba su gran escape para evitar cierta plática que no tenía la menor intención de sostener.

— — —

—Y bien Ryoga, ¿qué dices?-. Ukyo por fin se atrevía a ofrecerle el trato que llevaba horas rondándole la mente. Si no lo hacía en ese instante, el chico de los colmillos se marcharía del local y una excelente oportunidad se perdería.

—Yo… no sé qué decir—. El joven esbozó una sonrisa boba mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y hundía los dedos en la negra cabellera, intentado buscar un pretexto para salir de allí e ir en búsqueda de su amada Akane, además, todavía tenía que ajustar cuentas con ese aprovechado de Ranma.

Luego del triunfo compartido que habían tenido la noche anterior en la contienda, los cuatro competidores, junto con la abuela Cologne regresaron al Neko Hanten y le ofrecieron a Ryoga que se quedara a dormir con ellos, a manera de agradecimiento.

Medio día después, Mousse seguía transformado en un escandaloso pato blanco y amarrado a la pata de una de las mesas en la cocina del restaurante, en donde nadie podía escucharlo, más que Shampoo y su abuela; captoras que se burlaban de él al no darle de comer y que no tenían la mínima intención de soltarlo.

Sin nadie que ayudara a las jóvenes ¿madres?, estas se las estaban viendo muy duro para atender a la multitud de clientes que visitaban el local y no desatender al muñeco de cabellos rubios que ahora tenían por hijo.

Pero a ukyo se le había ocurrido proponerle a Ryoga ayudarles a cuidar al pequeño, después de todo, no lo había hecho tan mal en la competencia.

—Si aceptas, Akane sabrá que estás interesado en ser un padre responsable y un amigo solidario con nosotras. Además, mañana habrá una fiesta y tendrás un buen pretexto para ir, y hasta podrías conversar con ella sobre las atenciones de los niños.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Al chico de la pañoleta amarilla inmediatamente le cambiaron los ojos, de tener una expresión dudosa y llena de apatía, a una mirada con el brillo de unos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—Seguro que sí. Entonces, ¿nos vas a ayudar?—. El muchacho echó un último vistazo a los brazos de la cocinera, en donde se encontraba el niño al que ayudaría a cuidar si accedía a su pedido. Y esto sólo podría significar pañales, biberones, baños… Lanzó un sonoro suspiro antes de contestar.

—Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?—. Ryoga aceptó el trato. Eran una lista de resultados muy buenos, tenía que aprovecharla. En todo caso, también quería demostrarle a Ranma ser mucho mejor cuidando niños de lo que él podría ser capaz.

—Ukyo, darte prisa, no tener todo el día. Los clientes comenzar a irse si no tener comida—. La amazona salió de la cocina y pasó por un lado de los chicos a toda velocidad, cargando unas charolas cargadas con una veintena de platillos. Haciéndole entender a la cocinera que la estaban ocupando.

—Por lo pronto, ¡toma! —Entregándole el muñeco a su nuevo compañero—. Tengo que ayudarle a Shampoo y su abuela, atendiendo las mesas o nos correrá por no ayudarla.

Ryoga se quedó con la boca abierta sin tener tiempo de protestar, a la vez que la chica se ponía en marcha con rumbo a la cocina, por los platos de comida.

—Oye, Ryoga —Ukyo se detuvo en el camino—. Recuerda que el bebé tiene un explosivo, no puedes estar a más de dos metros de mí. De ahora en adelante tienes que ir a donde yo vaya, ¿No es divertido?

—Sí, claro, jeje—. Le sonrió el chico. "Ranma, cuando termine con esto, me las vas a pagar", pensó mientras iba tras Ukyo. Igual y no le era tan molesto, iba a tener techo, comida, y la joven de cabellos castaños era una persona muy amigable.

Ella se dirigió feliz a la cocina, por el beneficioso trato que acababa de conseguir.

No había llegado a la puerta del lugar en donde se preparaban los alimentos del restaurante, cuando escuchó un sonoro clic; un sonido que tenía poco tiempo de conocer, pero que sabía perfectamente qué significaba.

Luego, una voz con timbre mecánico, repitiendo una frase que ya había oído antes, una que decía que explotaría en diez segundos.

—¡¿Ryoga? Ukyo gritó espantada y se giró para ver que su nuevo ayudante no estaba. Rápidamente se asomó al baño del restaurante, para abucheo de los chicos y no lo encontró.

En ese momento, la puerta del restaurante se abrió, dejando entrar a un par de dulces ancianitos, y ella lo dedujo, el pésimo sentido de orientación del joven lo hicieron abandonar el lugar.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, salió despavorida de allí para alcanzarlo y no morir por la explosión.

Afortunadamente, sólo llevaba media cuadra recorrida y lo pudo alcanzar antes de que el conteo llegara a cero, volviendo ambos al local. Ukyo miró a su compañero un poco confundida y tardó sólo unos segundos en pensar un ingenioso plan para solventar la peculiaridad de su amigo…

—Oye, siento lo de hace rato, juro que no volveré a extraviarme?¿pero crees que esto es necesario?

—Definitivamente, no podemos correr otro riesgo de estos—. Asintió la chica con los brazos cruzados y mirando con fascinación el resultado de su nueva idea.

—No lo sé, me siento… como una mascota.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, ya te acostumbraras.

Ryoga, cargando al niño, se acercó a un espejo de medio cuerpo que se encontraba junto al lavamanos, en la entrada del baño. En su cuello, llevaba algo parecido a un collar de cuero negro, que tenía unas aplicaciones de metal. Para ser exactos, era uno de esos collarines de seguridad para perros, de esos que si avanzan más de cierta distancia, emiten una fuerte descarga eléctrica y así las mascotas no escapen.

El joven sólo esperaba no terminar amarrado a otra de las patas de la mesa, igual que Mousse.

— — —

Un rato después, Ranma se sentó en el pasillo que daba al patio, con una decena de hojas de papel y un bolígrafo para escribir. Había decidido que haría la tarea, al menos la primera parte, sólo era cosa de escribir paso a paso el mantenimiento de Kenji y no habría problemas.

Además, todos en la casa estaban en sus labores y en ese momento, él sólo era un brote de pasto frente al resto.

Para sorpresa de propios y extraños, las palabras fueron viniendo a caudales y en menos de cuatro horas terminó de escribir la primera parte de la tarea. Ranma sonreía con el ego hasta el cielo por tal hazaña, a la vez que estiraba los brazos y se tronaba los dedos para desentumirlos.

—Genial, ahora sólo me falta escribir qué pienso de todo esto —El chico estiró un par de veces la mano antes de volver a tomar el lápiz y disponerse a escribir—. Veamos, ser padre es…

—Ranma, tenemos que hablar seriamente—. El padre del joven llegó a donde se encontraba el pelinegro y este guardó rápidamente su tarea entre las ropas de su camisa China.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?—. Preguntó con un dejo de molestia, dejándole saber sin tapujos que lo había interrumpido en algo sumamente importante.

—Tu mamá me ha sugerido que hable contigo, y es hora de que lo hagamos.

Había que aprovechar que sólo tenían los peces saltarines del estanque como mudos testigos de uno de esos momentos imprescindibles en la vida de un hijo, como lo es una plática constructiva de hombre a hombre.

—¿Eh?

—Bien Ranma, ¿estás preparado para escuchar los sabios consejos de tu padre?—. El hombre del turbante observaba a su hijo en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la barbilla hundida en una de las manos que clavaba en su muslo.

—Vamos, papá, dejémonos de tonterías, no quiero saber nada y tú no quieres hacerlo—. Resopló molesto.

—Es verdad, pero si no lo hago, tu madre esta vez si va a matarme—. Genma se acomodó las gafas y tomó asiento, imitando la posición de su hijo.

—Bien, y ¿qué se supone que me vas a decir?—. Echándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Empezaremos con lo básico —explicó el padre, sacando un papel amarillento y arrugado de entre las solapas de su gi— ¿Has estado con Akane u otra de tus prometidas?

—¡¿Qué rayos te importa eso?— Vociferó, con las mejillas del color del puré, echándole una cubetaza de agua al sujeto que en unos instantes cambió su forma a un gigantesco oso.

Este no se inmutó y de algún lugar desconocido, sacó una cantimplora con agua caliente, la cual roció sobre si y volvió a su forma original.

—No tienes que hacer eso, yo no hice las preguntas…tu madre es…la que quiere saber, ya tienen dieciocho años.

—Es-está bien, Tra-trataré de contestar las que siguen…—. Tartamudeó todavía rojo, como la camisa que portaba.

—¿Has aprovechado para besarla? —Y mirando el cuerpo de estatua en el que se convirtió su aprendiz, obtuvo la respuesta, —Hijo, necesitas aprender de las técnicas secretas para conquistar chicas que utiliza tu padre

Genma suspiró en tono derrotado, haciendo una pequeña pelota la lista y aventándola sobre el suave pasto.

—Creo que esto no nos va a servir, tendremos que ir más atrás.

—¿Más atrás? — Mirando con curiosidad a su padre—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ponte de pie—. Le instó a su retoño y Ranma obedeció.

El mayor se sacó el sudor de la frente y ordenó:

—Quiero que imagines que soy Akane y me hagas una declaración de amor como se lo dirías a ella.

—¡¿Qué haga qué?—. Ranma dio tal grito, que los pajarillos que anidaban en los árboles salieron volando presurosos de entre el forraje de las ramas y todos los perros del vecindario empezaron a ladrar como posesos.

—Basta, hijo, es un entrenamiento como cualquier otro, y lo tienes que superar…comienza ahora.

La mandíbula de Ranma se mantuvo temblorosa por unos segundos, sin atinar a decir nada, aún con la vista desencajada, los hombros encogidos y el cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera esperando comenzar una batalla.

—L-lo int-intentaré—. Al ver que no tenía otra opción, el pelinegro se preparó, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó unos pasos a su padre, cruzando las miradas.

—Espera—. Pidió Genma. Ranma parpadeó, y en unos segundos ya tenía a su ilustre padre vestido con el uniforme azul de Furinkan, una peluca de cabellos cortos azulados y hasta un poco de maquillaje en los labios.

—¿Qu-qué es esto?—. Perdiendo la poca concentración que tenía en esos momentos al ver la imitación barata de su prometida.

—Es para que te inspires mejor, Ranma—. Respondiendo con una vocecilla aguda, en un intento por imitar a la original.

—¡No lo haré!

—Recuerda que tu madre va a querer ver resultados, y esto te servirá para que te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

El chico suspiró y volvió a concentrarse como unos momentos atrás.

—Co-comencemos cuanto antes.

—Escucho.

—Ak-Akane…yoo…—. Por más que intentó darle un tono poético a su declaración, sólo alcanzaban a salir de su boca sílabas tartamudeadas.

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—¡Eres horrible papá! A ti no puedo decirte nada—. Gritó con frustración, mientras se llevaba la mano a una cabeza que echaba humo por el esfuerzo.

—Inténtalo una vez más, cierra los ojos y piensa en ella—. Ranma iba a protestar, pero mejor decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Akane…yo…—. El pelinegro frunció el seño mientras encontraba un resquicio de valor en su interior que le permitiera hablar.

—¿Qué tienes, cariño?—. Intervino Genma, con el mismo tono de hacía un rato.

—¿Pu-puedes cerrar los ojos?—. Pidió el artista marcial, y un caritativo padre, dispuesto a ayudar, cooperó…

— — —

—¡Cielos! Primera vez que tengo una mínima idea de lo que tengo que hacer de tarea y todo mundo se empeña en interrumpirme—. Ranma hablaba consigo mismo en lo más elevado de uno de los árboles más altos y frondosos del parque, sitio en donde habían estado él y Akane unos días atrás.

Había llegado a ese lugar para terminar de hacer la tarea, y lo principal, huir de su padre, que insistía en que podía sacar los sentimientos que guardaba por Akane escuchando y viendo su burda imitación. Simplemente no podía. Así que había aprovechado el momento en el viejo cerró los ojos para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del Dojo.

Llevar un par de horas sentado sobre los duros brazos del árbol lo tenía bastante fastidiado, por lo cual mordisqueaba sin misericordia el bolígrafo que estaba utilizando, tratando de que la inspiración le llegara, antes de que una nueva amenaza o distracción cayera sobre él. En sus manos aún traía varias hojas muy arrugadas, en donde se apreciaban los garabatos que había alcanzado a escribir antes de que llegaran a molestarlo.

—Ahora viene la parte más difícil de esto—. Reflexionaba al ver que ya había terminado con la parte en la que sólo debía dar detalles de los cuidados de Kenji, la hora de las comidas, del baño, cómo hacían para calmar su llanto y otros temas parecidos. Pero ahora la situación cambiaba, gracias a abrir su bocota, ahora tenía que explicar si estaba dispuesto a tener un hijo…con ella. El sólo hecho de imaginar un bebé de verdad en sus manos, lo descolocaba por completo y le ponía los nervios de punta, así que sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, en un intento por quitarse esas imágenes de la mente.

"Muy bien, vamos a empezar" Sacó el lápiz de su boca y estiró las hojas en las que iba a escribir —Ser padre es…

—¡¿Ranma?—. Una voz femenina lo sacó de concentración, volteó hacía abajo, y ahí, al pie del árbol, estaba Akane, ataviada en un conjunto deportivo rosa, con Kenji en brazos y una pañalera que contenía todo lo que necesitaba para cambiar al pequeño.

—¡¿Akane? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?—. Gritó con curiosidad el chico, sentado en uno de los brazos del grueso árbol.

La peliazul no contestó, pero comenzó a escalar el árbol con dificultad, por tener que sostener al muñeco bajo el brazo. Al estar cerca de Ranma, este le tendió la mano y le ayudó a subir a la rama en la que él se encontraba, a unos tres metros de altura. Ella quedó recargada en el tronco, mientras que Ranma quedó en la parte más frágil de la rama.

—Uff, está difícil subir hasta aquí —Suspirando por el esfuerzo—, ¿qué haces en este lugar?

—Si vas a golpearme como en la mañana, prefiero no decir nada—. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada para otro lado, como clara señal de estar indignado.

—Yo…lo siento, n-no quise hacerlo —Murmuró con las mejillas rojas al recordar la paliza que le dio unas horas atrás, y viéndolo a la cara, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía los ojos marcados como un mapache—. Est-estaba soñando, y pues me desperté algo…exaltada.

—¿Algo exaltada? ¡Casi me matas! —Espabilando con los brazos en el aire, al ver tan tranquila a su prometida—. ¿Se puede saber qué soñabas?

Akane abrió los labios intentando decir algo y de entre los cabellos, salió una especie de humo, combinable en un conjunto con su cara, la cual lucía más roja que la camisa de Ranma.

—¿Estabas soñando conmigo?—. El pelinegro enmarcó una ceja al descubrir a su prometida. El rostro de espanto que puso ella, hablaba más que lo que pudiera decir.

—Esto…yo…n-no, ¿cómo crees?

—Lo sabía, ¡Eres una salvaje! —Tapándose la cara con la mano, en una expresión de sufrimiento fingido—. No te niego que sueñes conmigo, pero trata de soñar cosas menos violentas.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Íbamos a tener ocho hij…!—. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó las manos a la boca, antes de terminar por delatarse con Ranma.

—¿Ocho qué?

—N-no te importa.

—¿Hijos? —El pelinegro se acercó con curiosidad a la chica y pudo sentir, aún estando a centímetros de ella, que se estaba incendiando por dentro.

—Aunque así fuera. En mi sano juicio jamás tendría tantos niños contigo—. Confesó con desgana.

—Tienes razón…Quizá con cinco esté bien—. Sacando la lengua para burlarse de ella.

—¡Eres un cretino!—. La joven se abalanzó sobre él para asestarle un golpe, al estar cargando a Kenji y sostenerse del árbol con una sola mano le hizo perder el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse con todo y muñeco, de no ser porque fue sostenida de los hombros por su prometido.

—…Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Ranma, muy cerca de Akane— Tienes que tener más cuidado.

—Lo-lo tendré—. Ella alzó la vista y se encontró a un palmo de distancia del rostro de él, con la mirada fija sobre la suya, unos ojos dotados con un dejo de sincera preocupación.

Y así se quedaron unos segundos que parecieron horas. Con un Ranma perdido en el suave baile que el viento provocaba en los mechones azulados que caían sobre el rostro de su prometida.

—¿Ranma?...

—¿Qué?

—Aún no me dices qué haces aquí en el parque—. Balbuceó sonrojada.

El la soltó de inmediato y volteó hacía otro lado, también apenado.

—Lo que pasa es que…estoy…tratando de hacer la tarea, y en la casa no puedo concentrarme. Por eso vine a este lugar… ¿y tú? —Obviamente que hizo hasta lo imposible por omitir el vergonzoso trago que pasó, gracias a la nutritiva plática con su padre.

—Pues, estoy igual que tú, también vine a escribir…mira—. Sacó una libreta de pasta azul de su mochila y la abrió en donde estaba un separador.

—Pe-pero si la hoja está en blanco— El hizo una mueca de escepticismo al no ver una sola letra escrita.

—Por eso vine aquí, tampoco puedo escribir con toda la familia haciendo planes para la fiesta de mañana. Tenía que despejarme un poco.

—Eso, ¿o viniste a espiar que no estuviera con nadie más?

—Ya te dije que vine a hacer mi tarea —Informó disgustada— además, ayer dijiste que te vas a casar conmigo, ¿no? así que no tengo nada que temer—. Finalizó, sacándole la lengua con burla, tal como él lo hizo antes.

—¿Quién querría casarse con una lunática violenta como tú?—. Vociferó molesto y sonrojado. En el fondo había rogado que, entre tanto alborote, ella no hubiera escuchado cuando lo dijo pero todo ruego fue inútil.

—Pues ayer te mirabas muy convencido.

—Humf…—Fue todo lo que agregó mientras echaba aire por la nariz como un toro embravecido.

Al ver que Ranma se había molestado, decidió cambiar de tema, igual y no iba a hacerlo confesar nada.

—¿Y tú qué llevas hecho de tarea?

—Só-sólo la parte técnica…me falta… ya sabes, la de mi opinión—. Tartamudeó, jugando con sus manos.

—Es lo más difícil, pero al menos ya llevas algo—. Esbozándole una sonrisa tierna por la hazaña de que tuviera el firme propósito de escribir.

—No será nada si no logro escribir el final—. Musitó desencantado.

—Podríamos ayudarnos en eso.

—¿Cómo?—. Un rastro de curiosidad asomó por sus ojos al creer encontrar una buena ayuda para terminar sus deberes.

—Yo t-te diría cómo lo has hecho… y bueno, tu me contestarías a mi—. Estaba un poco avergonzada, pero no se había detenido a pensar mucho en la implicación del plan cuando lo sugirió.

—No me parece mala idea, ¿quién empieza?

—Yo lo propuse, así que creo que puedo empezar a preguntar.

—Pero yo llegué primero—. No es que Ranma tuviera muchas ganas de discutir, sólo que deseaba escuchar lo que Akane tenía que decir, antes de dar él su opinión.

—Está bien, pregunta—. Terminó por aceptar ella, no quería pelear, así que se contuvo de gritarle un par de cosas.

—Dime tú… ¿crees…crees qu-que lo he cuidado…bien…? —.Tartamudeando a más no poder.

—N-no lo haces mal… ¿y yo?

—No…no lo haces mal—. Repitió la misma respuesta que la peliazul…Ahora sigo yo… ¿m-me imaginas, tú sabes, siendo…un buen…?—. Con unos nervios instalados en su garganta que no lo dejaron terminar la pregunta.

—Esto…a lo mejor… ¿y yo?—. Doblando la libreta en una hoja en blanco para anotar.

—A lo mejor—. Contestó él, y ella cambió su mirada a una de asesina y de pocos amigos.

—¡Oye! No vamos a llegar a nada si repites lo mismo que yo te digo.

—¡Pues tus respuestas tampoco me sirven de nada!, no puedo llenar ni una sola línea de texto con esas palabras—. Contraatacó con molestia.

—¡¿Ah, si? Escribe que eres un irresponsable, hemos estado a punto de explotar por tu culpa, me he tenido que hacer cargo de kenji porque se te ocurre desmayarte a cada rato y lo que falte en estos días!—. Vociferó totalmente furiosa y dejando que la rabia hablara por ella.

A Ranma se le pudo ver unos segundos enseñando los dientes y lanzando un apenas audible gruñido, con los ojos llenos de una mezcla de humillación y coraje.

—Tú…tú puedes poner que eres una mala cocinera, si no fuera por mí, el muñeco ya estaría descompuesto desde la primera noche con esos platillos tóxicos tuyos, si no fuera por mí, no hubiéramos ganado la competencia…si…

—¡Lo de la competencia no cuenta, tú fuiste el que retó a los demás!

—Pues no te vi muy disgustada cuando aceptaste participar conmigo.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Marimacho!

—Ya basta, me largo de aquí…y en vista de que crees poder cuidarlo bastante mejor que yo, ¡hazlo!—. Akane se descolgó la pañalera del hombro y la arrojó al regazo de su prometido, acto seguido, cogió al muñeco y también lo colocó con un poco de brusquedad sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

—¡Oye! No me dejes solo con tu hijo—. En un acto inconsciente, Ranma pescó el brazo de su prometida para evitar que esta empezara a descender por las rugosidades del árbol.

El peso del chico hizo que el brazo del árbol se resquebrajará aún más, y al jalarle la mano un poco para que no se fuera, el cuerpo de ella también se sostuvo de la parte más delgada en la que Ranma estaba sentado y ambos fueron a dar al suelo, en medio de un pequeño charco de lodo que había, debido a las lloviznas de los últimos días.

Con el chico protegiendo el cuerpo de su prometida con el suyo, en un duro impacto contra el suelo en donde parecía que todos los huesos de la espalda de Ranma entonaban unos sonoros crujidos.

Aún así, no los había soltado de su prisión protectora, rodeándola a ella en un abrazo y tomando al muñeco con la mano libre.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien?—. Balbuceó con sincera preocupación, despegando la mejilla de su pecho para mirarlo a la cara.

—Sí, no te preo-cupes, sólo me rompí la espalda —Respondió el chico en medio de una mueca de dolor y un poco sofocado por sentir todo el cuerpo de Akane sobre él —Creo que a Kenji no le pasó nada—. Observando de reojo al muñeco, el cual seguía intacto.

—Es una suerte que sea de plástico—. Sonrió Akane y él le imitó.

Eso hizo que la peliazul notara que su prometido tenía en la mejilla, unas pequeñas manchas del lodazal en el que habían caído. Él la miró con expectación, a la vez que una mano cálida y temblorosa se dirigía a la zona afectada, y con suma delicadeza, recorría la piel morena con sus dedos para limpiarla.

—Tú también ti-tienes un poco—. Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, señalándole la nariz con la mano.

Ella se acercó más al rostro de su prometido, cerró los ojos, y permitió que el tacto de él realizara la misma tarea, sobre su nariz.

Mientras lo hacia, a la cabeza del chico vinieron los recuerdos de esa tarde, en la que su padre le había instado a practicar una declaración, y que por más que lo intentó, no salió palabra alguna.

Ella abrió los ojos un momento después y se encontró con esos ojos azul profundo que la miraban de forma penetrante, con unos labios entreabiertos que parecían querer decir algo y, sin embargo, apenas dejaban salir el silbido de una leve bocanada de aire.

—Akane…yo-yo quiero…—. Por alguna razón, sentía un extraño embrujo que le ordenaba continuar con la declaración que había intentado hacía horas, esta vez, frente a su verdadera fuente de inspiración.

—¿Qu-qué?—. La menor de los Tendo se aproximó un poco más a la cara de su prometido, pudiendo apreciar el fresco olor que desprendía, un mar cristalino y turbulento que amenazaba con absorberla y llevarla hasta los profundos sentimientos que habitaban en el corazón del pelinegro.

—…decir-decirte…

Ranma bajó la mirada a los rosados labios de ella, y al subir la vista, se encontró con los avellana de ella, que le confesaban en silencio que también habían ido a observar los suyos.

Luego, cerró los ojos apesadumbrado, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era lo que quería, pero su cuerpo estaba tensó, con una fuerte taquicardia sacudiendo su pecho y un calor en sus mejillas, amenazando con incendiarle la cara…y lo peor es que no tenía idea de por qué.

En realidad si lo sabía, el olor dulce que Akane desprendía le anegaba los sentidos, rompía sus defensas, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, le hacía consciente de que estaban más juntos de lo que jamás habían estado.

Él hundió sus labios para remojar la resequedad de estos, y al volverlos a su lugar, fueron atrapados por Akane, en apenas un suave roce.

Ranma abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras que rayos de adrenalina y nerviosismo sacudían un cuerpo convertido en piedra y percibía cómo los fuertes latidos de su corazón se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, olvidándose por completo de que ahora estaban a la vista de todos los que tuvieran la suerte de pasar por allí.

El cálido contacto con los labios de Akane, pronto le hicieron dejar de lado el ataque de nervios en el que había entrado. Dejándose embriagar por su prometida y comenzando a mover los suyos dentro de aquella fascinante unión, de una forma suave y delicada, disfrutando de la tibieza y el sabor dulce de sus labios.

Ambos se separaron unos instantes para observar la reacción en el otro. Ella estaba completamente roja, con los labios entreabiertos por la falta de aire y unos ojos chocolate tímidos, apenas sosteniendo a unos huracanes azulados que de alguna manera, habían arrasado con su defensa, llevándola a hacer algo que no sería capaz de hacer en sus cinco sentidos.

Él aún la miraba extasiado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin saber qué decir, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y un fuerte hormigueo recorriéndolos, pidiéndole unirse a ella nuevamente para aliviar esa dulce obsesión de la que era preso.

Ranma la atrajo hacia él con ternura, colocando una mano temblorosa sobre su mejilla, casi quemando su piel con el simple toque. La mano que no había soltado al muñeco desde que cayeron, viajó para rodear la cintura de la joven y hablando directamente a su corazón, le confesó con una mirada profunda lo que haría.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y no dudaron en entregarse al calor de un nuevo beso. Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza y no titubeó al momento de dejarse guiar por su prometido.

—¡Jovencitos! Darse arrumacos en pleno parque está prohibido—. Un policía de complexión robusta y de rasgos serios, pasaba por allí y mirándolos en una actitud tan "romántica" y una posición comprometedora, se vio en la necesidad de interrumpirlos.

—N-no estábamos haciendo nada malo—. Farfulló Akane, acalorada a más no poder, levantándose del cuerpo de su prometido, que para ese entonces, se había convertido nuevamente en una piedra.

—Si quieren demostrarse cariño, vayan a un hotel, en este lugar está prohibido—. Aconsejó el oficial, y Ranma terminó por romperse en mil añicos.

El oficial los observó unos momentos más antes de retirarse para seguir con su ronda por el parque, aún blandiendo un garrote de madera sobre su mano.

Una vez que observó que el oficial ya estaba a mucha distancia de donde ellos estaban, el nerviosismo volvió a consumirla por dentro como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar, y haciendo uso de todo el valor del que pudo disponer, volteó hacia el lugar donde yacía su prometido momentos atrás, pero este ya se había ido de allí, llevándose al bebé y la pañalera consigo.

—Ranma...

_**Continuará**_

_**Notas**_

Hola a todos n_n me da un gusto enorme volver con ustedes para traer este nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado bastante dejarlo por toda la serie de actividades que tengo que hacer, que la mayor parte de las veces no me deja tiempo para nada más u_u, y a eso hay que añadirle las vacaciones que mi musa se toma cada vez que quiere XD.

En fin, sólo quería agradecer a las personas que capítulo a capítulo han seguido esta historia, que próximamente llega a su fin n_n (seeh, unos dos caps. Más y se libran de mi)

Por lo pronto falta ver cómo reaccionan los chicos ante la última escena, que dicho sea de paso, no la pensaba incluir en este, y fue cosa de colocar la primera letra para irme como hilo de media XD, así que pido disculpas por lo extenso del capítulo.

Vuelvo a reiterar mi agradecimiento a aquellos que me alegran el día con sus comentarios y a los que amablemente se toman unos minutos en leer la historia n_n También, que prometo traer la continuación en un cuarteto de semanas más XD, pero eso está claramente decidido que voy a terminarla.

Akane y Ranma, me alegra que la historia te gustara n_n, como decía arriba, no puedo prometer actualizar seguido, pero si puedo decir que lo terminaré XD

Ranmaniaca, sip, todos los habitantes de Nerima tiene la habilidad especial para crear un caos con un vaso de agua XD, y si les das un motivo, tantito peor. Gracias por continuar leyendo n_n

Akane kido, me da gusto saber que el capítulo les ha resultado gracioso n_n, y pues lo dicho, voy a tratar de escribir más seguido de este fic, que cuando llego a tener algún rato libre, todas las ideas que se me vienen son para la otra historia u_u

LadySc-Maaya- Sip, es un poco más fácil cuando se termina toda la trama de un cap. en el mismo, aunque después una se queda sin una idea exacta de cómo continuarlo XD, y sip, el que Ranma no abriera su boca para decir alguna sarta de boberías es un gran avance…están madurando n_n

Neo_Ranma, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y lo dicho, intentaré poner en marcha el sig. Cap. lo más pronto posible, de hecho, ya tengo una idea de cómo continuarla XD.

Nos vemos luego n_n


	9. Escápate conmigo

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**Escápate conmigo**

—Akane, ¿segura que estás bien?—. La madre de Ranma se acercó a su nuera y le palpó la frente con su mano, para ver si no estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

La joven de cabellos azulados salió del interior de la casa y se había ido a parar a un lado de ella, quien se encontraba tendiendo ropa. Le miraba como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se atreviese. Y esas mejillas sonrojadas y las manos sudadas confirmaban las sospechas.

—S-sí, claro. E-es sólo que no pude conciliar el sueño anoche—. Contestó apenas en un aliento de voz.

—No me digas, ¿es por culpa de Ranma?—. A Akane se le descolocó la cara cuando escuchó el nombre de su prometido.

Nodoka tenía razón, desde su llegada, la tarde anterior, se recluyó en su cuarto, a la espera de los reclamos o las burlas por parte del pelinegro, más este no apareció en toda la noche, y conociendo la forma de pensar de la chica, era de suponer que creyera que Ranma se fue con alguna de sus otras prometidas para olvidar el trago amargo de haberse dejado besar.

—Le dije a mi esposo que hablara con mi hijo. Ya es hora de que empiece a madurar un poco, ¿no lo crees?—. Dejando de tender unas prendas para mirar con atención a la chica.

Akane ahora tenía la vista perdida en algún punto blanco de las sábanas blancas y mojadas. Recordando con dulzura la escena bajo el árbol. Aquélla en donde él se había comportado como tantas veces lo soñó: protegiéndola entre sus brazos, y calando hasta lo más profundo de su ser con esa mirada tímida y soñadora, una que le decía que deseaba lo mismo que ella. Un cálido abrazo y un sentimiento de amor, vertido con delicadeza a través de la tersura de sus labios. Teniéndolo tan cerca, y embobada por el momento, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en que se fuera a burlar, en que la fuera a comparar con las demás…hasta parecía que de verdad la quería…

—¿Akane?—.Al ver que no contestaba, la madre de Ranma le dio una palmada en el hombro a la joven, y esta pegó un brinco del susto.

—Esto…yo…sí…er….es bueno…v-voy adentro. Quizá necesiten ayuda para los preparativos de la fiesta—. Huyendo del lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tartamudeo que amenazaba con volverse crónico.

— — —

—

Mientras tanto, el sujeto desaparecido se movía por el piso de su habitación como un gusano adolorido. Con su futón y todas sus cobijas en la habitación de Akane, no le quedó de otra que dormir sobre la fría madera, echándose encima un par de camisas y pantalones que había encontrado en el armario.

No importaba, quería conservar su vida, y sabía que en cuanto su prometida reparara en lo sucedido, no dudaría en matarlo por ser un pervertido abusador de jóvenes indefensas. Aunque de pronto, morir después de ser tocado por la chica que le robaba el sueño, no le parecía tan malo.

—Deja de pensar tonterías—. Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas tan absurdas.

Luego miró al pequeño Kenji, descansando sobre una de sus camisas preferidas. Era un milagro que no llorara por comida en la noche, porque de otra forma, ir a la habitación de Akane hubiera sido un hecho, y su muerte segura.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba salvado. Miró, receloso, un diminuto reloj que reposaba sobre un viejo buró arrinconado: 8:55 am, luego observó a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos. Lo sabía, podía presentirlo. En cinco minutos más, comenzaría a llorar y ya no le quedaba leche en polvo para otro biberón. Lo que significaba un riesgo latente de explotar en pedazos.

Así que echó todas las cosas del muñeco en la pañalera, lo tomó entre sus brazos, y respirando profundo, se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez allí, volteo para ambos lados del pasillo; nadie.

—Perfecto—. Se alegró por la buena suerte, pero no se confió y avanzó veloz a la habitación de su prometida.

Las dudas le entraron como un baldazo de agua fría en cuanto rozó la puerta y un escalofrío le recorrió de un extremo a otro cuando Kenji comenzó a emitir el llanto quedo con el que iniciaba, antes de desatarse llorando a todo pulmón.

—¡Rayos!—. El joven ya no vaciló más, y se metió a la habitación sin titubear. Afortunadamente, estaba vacía.

— — —

—

—¿Qué pasó, Ranma? ¿Mi hermana te corrió de su cuarto con todo e hijo?—. Al bajar al comedor a desayunar, después de atender las necesidades del pequeño, lo recibió el mordaz comentario de Nabiki, quien era la única que aún no terminaba de comer.

—¿Có-cómo lo supiste?—. Él le miró mosqueado, ya eran muchas, demasiadas noches sin dormir bien. Traía el cuerpo molido por la caída del árbol, los ojos irritados y unas ojeras enormes por dormir en el piso, así que, comentarios como aquéllos, estaban fuera de sitio. En especial cuando sabía que Sasuke llevaba cuidando al muñeco de ella desde que hiciera el trato con Kuno.

—Eso es fácil. Tenía días sin dormir tan bien como ayer. Sin ningún ruido extraño y lloriqueos a mitad de la noche.

—Así es, por culpa de padres tan malos como tú, la pobre señorita Nabiki no ha podido descansar bien—. Le secundó el ninja.

—Vaya…—. Ranma decidió ignorar el comentario de la chica, dejándose llevar por el sueño acumulado y balanceando su cuerpo, hasta casi tocar los platos con la nariz.

Nabiki ya no dijo nada. Por un momento se compadeció de él y creyó que era muy loable de su parte dejarlo dormir un rato. Aunque se estuviera bloqueando la respiración con los pepinillos del desayuno.

— — —

—

El día transcurrió con normalidad. A pesar de que todos los miembros de la casa iban y venían con el ajetreo de la fiesta, los chicos se las arreglaron para no encontrarse ni por equivocación. Akane se había quedado con su padre y su tío Genma adornando el Dojo, Ranma hizo varios viajes al centro comercial para traer los comestibles que faltaban para la merienda y Kasumi, con ayuda de Nodoka se hizo cargo de hacer el festín; todo esto, supervisado por Nabiki.

Al caer la noche, la familia abarrotó los baños con el fin de tomar un baño y pasar a recibir a la multitud de convidados a la fiesta, entre ellos: la amazona, Ukyo; envuelta en un elegante vestido azulado, y el nuevo ayudante de ellas, Ryoga

La peliazul las distinguió entre el centenar de personas que llegaron y las miró con desconfianza, era obvio que nada más estaban allí para abalanzarse sobre Ranma, y eso la ponía de pésimo humor.

—Akane, ¿saber dónde estar aireen? Él prometerme que esta noche, ser su invitada especial. Y tener que cumplirlo—. Hincó su comentario sin disimulo, mientras quitaba una pelusa de su flamante vestido negro, como si de quitar a la menor de los Tendo de encima se tratara.

—No molestes, Shampoo, el me dijo que la chica especial sería yo—. Ukyo corrigió de inmediato. Agarrándose las dos en una discusión sin sentido, mientras el pobre chico de la pañoleta cuidaba al "hijo" de ambas e intentaba formular un saludo robotizado para la chica de sus sueños. Sólo que las palabras nunca salieron.

Y aprovechando la distracción de las prometidas, esta optó por alejarse sigilosamente de ahí.

—Eh, Akane, ¿puedes ir arriba y traer a mi hijo? Desapareció hace horas y no lo he visto—. A la joven le tembló el labio ante semejante pedido. Pasó el día entero huyendo de las explicaciones, ¿y ahora le pedían ir directamente a la boca del lobo?

—Pe-pero tía…—. Intentó excusarse.

—Por favor, de seguro está hecho un lío tratando de cambiarse y cuidando a Kenji al mismo tiempo.

—Bu-bue…

—Mira que el pobre te dio oportunidad de descansar, quedándose en su cuarto con el pequeño toda la noche—. Akane la miró al rostro, y verle la mirada radiante por creer que su retoño iba evolucionando en los apartados de la caballerosidad, le hicieron desistir de su negativa.

—Es-está bien, tía. Iré a ayudarlo.

La madre de Ranma le sonrió complacida, antes de ser absorbida por un grupo de amigas recién llegadas.

— — —

—

La peliazul subió las escaleras con el corazón en la garganta, se arrepentía solemnemente de haber aceptado la petición de la tía Nodoka, aunque en el fondo, en verdad quisiera verlo. Moría por verle directamente a sus ojos azul-grisáceos y saber qué pasaba por su mente, así fuera un comentario desagradable, un reproche…lo que fuese que tuviera qué decirle.

Se acercó a la habitación del muchacho y dio un par de golpes queditos, como si tratara de que no la escucharan. Nadie atendió. Se armó de valor e insistió de nuevo, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

"Mejor" Suspiró con tranquilidad y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un momento de la presión de los últimos minutos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero apenas dio un paso al interior, distinguió una figura negra entrando por la ventana.

"El peligro acecha" Rápido pensamiento que surcó por la cabeza de Ranma, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?—. Exclamó sorprendida, a la vez que encendía la luz del cuarto.

—So-soy yo…Akane—. El pelinegro le observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, todavía sentado sobre el marco de la ventana.

Quedó perplejo. Se veía encantadora con sus mejillas sonrojadas y enfundada en ese sencillo vestido blanco ciñéndose a su figura de forma grácil; bordado elegantemente en los tirantes y las orillas del discreto escote.

Ella no estaba muy diferente con respecto a él, sólo que ignoró la negra vestimenta del bandido, para perderse en el mar profundo de sus ojos, y en unos labios rojizos que aún tenían tatuados con devoción, el nombre de ella. Era algo que no podía controlar.

—¿Akane, qu-qué haces aquí?—. Preguntó mecánicamente mientras terminaba de entrar, cuestionándose qué esperaba para apresar a ese hermoso ángel, antes que escapara…ah, sí, seguramente porque creía que iba a lanzarse sobre su cuello y lo mataría.

—Yo…pu-pues yo vine a buscarte porque tu mamá me lo pidió—. Ella se acercó un poco, pero se detuvo al observar como él retrocedía y parecía querer fundirse con la pared. Era obvio que se sentía incómodo con su presencia.

—Vo-voy a bajar en un momento —Sonrió nervioso, también con los pómulos arrebolados—. Di-dile que no se preocupe por mí.

La chica de cabellos azulados decidió que era mucho tentar a la buena suerte el que su prometido no hubiera sacado el tema que la traía con los nervios de punta, y consideró que salir de ahí cuanto antes, era su mejor opción.

—¿Por qué…por qué lo hiciste?—. La voz de Ranma la detuvo, apenas tocó el frío cerrojo.

La joven vio crispados sus nervios, y volteó para constatar que el chico, con su pequeño hijo en brazos, ahora estaba a un par de pasos de ella. No estaba enfadado ni molesto, en su mirada penetrante, ahora albergaba un rastro de curiosidad.

—N-no tengo idea de a…a qué te refieres?—. Mintió, desviando su vista del chico.

—De lo qu-que pasó ayer…en el parque… el be…"eso"—. Estaba ansioso por saber las razones de su prometida, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado hasta para llamar los hechos por su nombre.

—No sé...—La respuesta vacilante que pudo ofrecerle—…fue un impulso…

—¿Só-sólo eso?— Ella volteó para notar cómo el semblante del chico se ensombrecía, más estaba demasiado turbada para detenerse a pensar en las razones.

—Sí…siento haberlo hecho…n-no volverá a pasar—. Musitó avergonzada, con los ojos levemente humedecidos.

—¿Tanto…tanto te arrepientes?—. Preguntó con tristeza, al levantarle el mentón suavemente y comprobar que una solitaria gota de agua vagaba por su mejilla.

—Deja de cuestionarme —exclamó la peliazul con la voz quebrantada—. Si vas a burlarte de mí, hazlo de una vez y deja que me vaya.

—N-no iba a hacerlo—. Respondió con franqueza. Akane le miró con un dejo de sorpresa en el rostro, no esperaba esa contestación de su prometido.

—¿N-no?—. La humedad de sus ojos se detuvo, pero las dudas continuaban consumiéndola.

—Bue-bueno…sin la interrupción del policía ese…y-yo…yo iba…tú sabes—Atajó su declaración, azorado. Sin encontrar el valor y las palabras adecuadas para continuar sin hablar de más y echar a perder todo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, observando los atractivos maderos del piso, sin saber como seguir, tampoco parecían querer abandonar la pieza hasta terminar de aclarar lo sucedido.

—¿Qué…qué hubieras hecho?—. Preguntó él, en un débil susurro.

—...Na-nada—. Comprendiendo por primera vez a lo que se refería. Pero no podía decirle más que eso. Se guardaba en secreto el deseo de querer gozar del roce de sus labios por una segunda ocasión, de mantenerse aprisionada junto a él un momento más..

—¿Y si vol-volviera…? —. Ranma también entendió y balbuceó una pregunta envuelta en inocencia, casi sin pensar. Mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un palmo de ella. Entibiando su cuerpo con la calidez que desprendía el de Akane.

La chica de ojos terracota le miró con ternura infinita por unos segundos en los que él se ahogaba, conteniendo la respiración. Muy en el fondo, también agradecía que ella no se riera ante sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué… no lo intentas?—. Akane, de poco a poco, bajó sus párpados hasta que estos se encontraron completamente cerrados, y con un rubor piqueteando sus mejillas, esperó con una ansiedad abrumante, la respuesta de su prometido.

Él la observó atento, maravillándose ante tal ofrecimiento. Temblando del nerviosismo, con el corazón palpitándole a todo galope, y sin embargo, regocijándose de saber que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Lo sintió rozar la nariz con la suya, el perfume de jazmines de ella y el olor almendrado de él, fusionándose con una armonía y elegancia sin igual. Adentrándose por los poros de sus cuerpos y llenándolos de una tranquilidad, cariño y protección, que sólo entre ellos podían transmitirse.

Unos instantes después, Akane, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como un fornido brazo la tomaba cariñosamente de la cintura, y poco después, ese mismo brazo se deslizaba hasta su espalda y la jalada hacia delante, uniéndose a su prometido en un fuerte abrazo, quedando el pequeño Kenji acunado entre ambos.

Ranma se acribilló mentalmente por no tener el valor suficiente para terminar su primer objetivo. Sabía que no iba a ser rechazado, sabía que no iba a ser golpeado…más no se atrevía, algo en su interior le decía que necesitaba más una caricia confidente, de una unión más sutil, pero igual de reconfortante, porque ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, que ella se encontraba ahí para él.

—No vayas a pensar que… es porque que no quiero…y-yo…—. Trató de excusarse, aún con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Akane.

—Shhh….Ranma, está bien. Todo está bien—. Le calmó con una voz tranquila, sin un ápice de molestia, mientras sellaba sus labios con un dedo y volvía a refugiarse con suavidad en su pecho.

Y era verdad, ella misma no se explicaba por qué se había lanzado a proponer semejante barbaridad, pero le emocionaba ver cómo el chico le abría las puertas del alma a su manera.

Así siguieron por varios minutos, en silencio, con el latido de sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. Moviendo sus cuerpos pausadamente, a un ritmo descompasado de la música que se filtraba de la fiesta, a través de la ventana, pero no importaba, eran sólo ellos dos, y lo que hubiera afuera, les daba igual.

—¡¿Conque aquí estaban?—. La puerta del cuarto se abrió intempestivamente, y Nodoka entró al cuarto para encontrarse a los más jóvenes de la casa todavía abrazados.

Estos, al verse descubiertos, se separaron en un segundo y cada uno se fue a una esquina opuesta de la habitación.

—¿ma…mamá?...—. El chico preguntó con la cara roja y completamente aterrorizado, como si lo hubieran descubierto asesinando a alguien, o algo mucho peor.

—Sí, hijo. Mandé a Akane para que bajaras a la fiesta, pero se estaban tardando demasiado y vine a ver si había algún problema —La mujer de cabellos castaños se acercó y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro mientras le sonreía—. Aunque veo que no se la estaban pasando nada mal, ¿eh?

—Tía, ¿qué cosas dice?—. Murmuró Akane, echando humo por las orejas. En vista de que su valiente caballero, se quedaba petrificado.

—Mi esposo, Genma, es un verdadero maestro cuando se lo propone. Aunque debo confesar que me sorprende que haya dado resultados tan rápido—. La joven mujer parecía no darle mucha importancia al momento de intimidad que acababa de romper.

Al observar que su hijo volvía a la consciencia, aprovechó para acercarse y mirarlo fijamente.

—Ranma…

—¿S-sí?—. Contestó en un hilo de voz.

Ella sacó de su kimono morado, una pequeña bolsa de papel, y acto seguido, se la entregó.

—Ahora que ambos están llevándose mejor, espero que tomen las responsabilidades en serio y avancen con cuidado —El comentario dejó con cara de circunstancia a Ranma, pero prosiguió—. De todas maneras, ojala que vayan a divertirse un rato a la fiesta. Les estaremos esperando.

Una vez que la madre de Ranma se marchó, ambos acortaron la distancia. Ella, aún todavía roja como un tomate, al comprender prácticamente todo lo que su tía había querido decirles. Él, mirando de reojo a su prometida, implorando por una traducción, mientras que sacaba con la mano el paquete que su madre le regalara y trataba de quitarle, sin resultados, el papel celofán que lo protegía.

—¿Qué rayos son los profilácticos?—. Él único nombre que pudo distinguir. Lo demás, estaba en Chino.

—No tengo idea—. Contestó su prometida, divertida con el fastidio de Ranma.

Al final, la duda se resolvió cuando, harto de no poder romper la envoltura, tiró de ella hasta que lo despedazó con todo y caja, haciendo que un centenar de pequeños sobrecitos metálicos salieran volando a lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

—So-son…co…co—. Esos si los reconocía, sólo que se desmayó, terriblemente sonrojado de la impresión, antes de terminar de mencionarlos.

— — —

—

—Tía Nodoka, ¿encontró a los chicos?—. Kasumi se acercó preocupada al no mirar a los más jóvenes de la casa por ningún lado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ellos vendrán en cualquier momento —Le sonrió confiada—. Seguro que no tardan.

Un par de minutos después, los antes mencionados bajaron, sin olvidar dedicarle unas miradas de reproche por semejante regalo.

—Nihao, aireen, estar impaciente por verte —En cuanto lo vio llegar, la amazona se le abalanzo al pelinegro, asfixiándolo con uno de sus abrazos—. Aprovechar que chica de la espátula cuidar a bebé para ir a bailar.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Shampoo jaló al muchacho al centro del Dojo, en donde otras multitud de invitados se encontraban bailando una canción muy contagiosa.

Mientras tanto, Akane se sentó con el pequeño Kenji, junto a una de las mesas de bebidas, mirando indignada, cómo a su prometido lo convencían tan fácil…era un cretino, sinvergüenza.

En cuanto Ranma y la amazona tocaron el centro de la pista, la canción rítmica se terminó y comenzó una romántica. Oportunidad que aprovechó la chica de cabellos violetas para pescarse del cuello de él y pasar una de sus manos a la espalda del chico. Él, por su lado, se movía mecánicamente como una tabla, porque se sentía observado por unos ojos castaños inquisidores, unos ojos, cuya dueña, era con quien realmente quería bailar.

—Ho-ho-ho-ho-la…Akane…¿Quis-qui…quisieras bai…bai…?—. Ryoga se acercó a la peliazul e intentó invitarla a bailar, ahora que Ukyo había ido al cambiarle el pañal a su pequeño muñeco de ojos verdes.

—Sí, vamos a bailar—. La peliazul no dejó que terminara su pregunta para levantarse en el acto, jalar al chico, alucinado por la aceptación, e ir justo a donde estaba Ranma.

—¿Estarte divirtiendo, Akane?—. Preguntó Shampoo burlona, abrazándose aún más al pelinegro para causarle celos.

—Claro, por qué no…sólo que es mi turno de bailar, así que…—. Dicho esto, hizo entrega de Kenji a Ranma y dio media vuelta.

—¿No me digas que vas a bailar con el puerco de Ryoga?—. Ranma les miró con cara de pocos amigos, y unos celos consumados a la máxima potencia.

—Hey, ¿A quién le llamas puerco, eh?—. El chico de los colmillos le propinó un zape en la cabeza al heredero Saotome.

—¡A ti, ¿a quién más iba a ser?.

—Oye, no le digas de esa manera a Ryoga —Akane no tardó mucho en ponerse a la defensiva también—. Además, tú ya estás muy bien acompañado, así que deja que los demás también hagamos lo mismo.

—Boberías, por mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Me da lo mismo.

Sólo que en su interior, nada de lo dicho era cierto. Estaba ardiendo de celos al ver como la chica se alejaba unos metros de donde estaban él y Shampoo, bailando tranquilamente con su peor enemigo. Y terminó lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo con los comentarios de la amazona, acerca de lo lindo que se veían juntos aquéllos dos.

—Shampoo, creo que ya te aprovechaste demasiado de mi Ran-chan, es mi turno de bailar con él. Recuerda el trato que hicimos—. Ukyo llegó a la pista y separó a la pareja de inmediato.

—Yo no recuerdo prometer nada—. Jalando al chico nuevamente junto a ella.

—¡Eres una tramposa! Ranma, ¿por qué no le dices que quieres bailar conmigo?—. El pobre chico dio un paso atrás en cuanto empezó a oler el peligro rondando el ambiente.

—¡Ranma mi amor! ¿Dónde estás?—. La música se detuvo, y todas las luces del equipo de iluminación apuntaron hacia una esquina del recinto, en donde apareció Kodachi, con un ramo de rosas negras en la mano.

El cual usaba para esparcir somníferos cada vez que se acercaba a un grupo de invitados preguntando por amor prohibido y estos no le daban razón de su paradero.

—¡Akane Tendo, ¡Vine a rescatarte de las garras de ese malvado de Saotome, Mi hermoso lucero nocturno, dime en dónde te encuentras y yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki, iré a salvarte!

"¡Me va a matar" El único pensamiento que surcaba la mente del chico de la trenza al ver los selectos invitados que se iban uniendo a la fiesta. "Esto no se puede poner peor"

—¡Probando…uno, dos, tres, probando!…¡Su atención, por favor! —Soun Tendo subió a la tarima de madera que habían colocado al frente de toda la parafernalia y tomó el micrófono— Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que nos han hecho el honor de acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial. Y sobre todo, a aquéllos muchachos que participaron en la actividad de cuidar bebés, el cual, fue e motivo el principal motivo de esta celebración…¡Les pido un fuerte aplauso para todos aquéllos que lograron terminar la actividad, sanos y salvos!—. Provocando la festiva reacción de los invitados.

En ese momento, Kasumi sube al estrado y le entrega un papelito a su padre.

—Ah, miren, otra buena noticia. Me están informando que producto de esta actividad, mi pequeña hija; Akane Tendo y su prometido: Ranma Saotome, han decidido formalizar su relación —En ese momento, el patriarca Tendo ya no resistió más, y soltó un llanto de felicidad con propulsión a chorro incluido—. ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!

La mayoría de los asistentes ovacionó con gratitud la noticia, salvo unas prometidas y pretendientes bastante furiosos. Entre ellos, el mismo Ranma, quien no tardó un segundo en ir junto a su honorable tío y arrebatarle el micrófono.

—¡Un momento! ¡Yo jamás dije que iba a casarme! —Vociferó, furioso—. ¡¿Quién demonios le dijo eso?

—Calma, hijo —trato de tranquilizarlo Soun—. Un pajarito negro y blanco nos lo dijo.

—¡Lo que mi padre les haya dicho es mentira! —Volteando a ver con furia a un incauto panda que discretamente se alejaba de la muchedumbre—. Yo no he dicho que voy a casarme con Akane…¡Ni siquiera la he vuelto a besar!—. La ceguera irracional del chico, no le permitió escuchar lo que su boca decía hasta que terminó de escupir las palabras.

Ranma la divisó sin saber cómo reaccionar a la mirada furiosa de ella, pero eso no era lo peor. El resto de los asistentes interesados en Akane y en él, si habían escuchado a la perfección lo dicho por este último. Y se acercaban a ambos peligrosamente.

—Tú, malvada plebeya ¿es verdad que osaste manchar con tu venenoso néctar, los labios de mi amor?—. Kodachi se acercó con el ramo de rosas en lo alto, dispuesta a rociar a Akane con los polvos que este contenía.

—Akane, pagar caro por esto—. Shampoo sacó de la nada uno de sus bomboris e imitó el gesto maniático de La Rosa Negra.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi Ran-chan?—. Ukyo no se veía tan amenazadora como las otras, pero aún así, era de temer.

Por otro lado, Ranma no estaba mejor, dirigiéndose velozmente hacía él estaban Kuno y Ryoga, quienes en pocos segundos iban a darle una lección por haberse atrevido a tocar a la cautiva princesa de ellos.

No sabía qué hacer, si se concentraba en pelear, descuidaría a Akane y las otras chicas iban a hacerle daño, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Así que optó por la mejor opción que se le ocurrió; bajó de un salto la tarima, le entregó el muñeco a Akane y se echó a esta al hombro para salir corriendo de la fiesta, dejando a todos pasmados por unos segundos, antes de que reaccionaran y fueran tras ellos.

—¡¿Lo ve Genma? lo sabía! ¡Miraba el amor en sus corazones!—. Ambos patriarcas lloraban emocionados, creyendo que sus hijos se habían fugado en un romántico acto de amor.

Y tal como Ranma había previsto, todos los "interesados" salieron corriendo detrás, persiguiéndolos sin descanso a través de los techos de toda Nerima por horas, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, terminaron en el techo de la casa. Ya sin ningún peligro latente a la vista.

Ranma depositó cuidadosamente a Akane en las tejas, con el pequeño Kenji a salvo en sus brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó, aún sin recuperar el aliento—. ¿No te han lastimado?

Recibiendo como primera contestación, una sonora cachetada.

—¡Eres un idiota!. Si no te intereso para nada, no debiste traerme contigo.

—¡Boba!, claro que me preocupo por ti…Es só-sólo que no soporto que nuestros padres intenten meterse en mi vida y en la tuya—. El estrés acumulado le hacía casi gritar, aunque tratara de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Actúan de una forma muy infantil, pero sólo quieren lo mejor para nosotros…—. Akane, al ver el estado alterado de Ranma, decidió tranquilizarse para ayudar a que él se relajara también.

—Lo sé…pero y-yo…yo no estoy…—. El joven trató de excusarse con ella. Aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—No te preocupes…—. Balbuceó, abatida.

—Akane…y-yo quiero… más en estos momentos…—De pronto se sentía miserable. Cuando vio que ella daba media vuelta, pensó en detenerla pero, ¿que iba a decirle? Aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar y no estaba preparado para dar un paso de esa magnitud.

—No digas nada. Te entiendo perfectamente—. Akane le dedico una mirada triste y una sonrisa vacía. Se echó al hombro la pañalera del pequeño y, cargando al muñeco, caminó por el techo, hasta que ya no fue posible divisarla entre las tejas.

Ranma se quedó ahí un rato más, pensando en si sus reacciones eran las de un chico prudente, o un verdadero idiota que dejaba pasar las oportunidades de su vida.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Bueno eso es todo por el momento n_n me alegra poder volver con otro capítulo y más aún, sabiendo que ya sólo queda el final de esta zafada historia. n_n

Dicho sea de paso, me he propuesto seguir escribiendo la historia sin detenerme, para poder traer el final en un par de semanas…ya que no quiero tardarme como en otras ocasiones. Así que muy pronto veremos en qué acaban todos los líos a los que estos muñecos les han llevado a hacer.

Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos pronto n_n

Neo_ranma, gracias por tu comentario. Y tal como lo dices, Genma es un maestro del disfraz n_n desde que se disfrazó de la adorable viejita que curaba a Ranma, se ganó mi respeto.

Treku, ¿cómo que 150 besos más? o_o con unos 3 van a estar bien por un tiempo :P…veré si puedo hacer algo en el final, aunque no sé…u_u creo que me convenciste cuando hablaste sobre esperar a los 25 años XD

Ranmaniaca, sip, indudablemente el muñeco les hizo avanzar mucho en la relación…aunque fue un mero pretexto, porque creo que ya sentían eso y mucho más, desde antes. Gracías por leer. n_n

LadySc -Maaya-, Gracias por comentar, y sip, tienes razón, a pesar de que ya han avanzado bastante, aún les queda bastante por recorrer antes de dejar el nerviosismo característico de ellos. Si es que se les llega a quitar algún día XD.


	10. El asalto de los bandidos

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**¡Sálvese quien pueda: Padres a la vista!**

**¡El asalto de los bandidos!**

La mañana llegó y sorprendió a la mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta, quienes dormían amontonados en la extensa duela del Dojo, tal como si la celebración hubiera sido una fiesta de pijamas. Esto, debido a los somníferos que Kodachi amablemente les había compartido con su ramo de rosas.

Y mientras aquéllos se iban despertando y se retiraban a sus casas a terminar de recuperarse, en el comedor de la familia Tendo se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso. Todos comiendo prácticamente en silencio, cuidando exageradamente de no chocar los cubiertos, y que los alimentos no emitieran crujido alguno. Ello, esperando por una breve señal que les dijera lo ocurrido con Akane y Ranma, luego de que ambos salieran corriendo de la celebración con todos aquellos pretendientes tras de ellos.

Pero esa señal parecía más imposible que un contacto extraterrestre con la tierra. Akane prácticamente tomó asiento, colocó a Kenji en su regazo y desayunó sin dirigirle la vista a nadie. Para variar, se enteraron por Nabiki que el pelinegro tampoco había dormido en el cuarto de su hermana esa noche.

—Buenos días—. Sorprendiendo de los presentes, Ranma llegó al comedor, aún vestido de gala y con unas ojeras que le delataban el no haber dormitado ni un poco. Dando más la fuerte impresión de ser un muerto escapado de su funeral, que de un excelente artista marcial en pleno desarrollo.

—Hijo, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros, o te empaco algo para la hora del almuerzo?—. Nodoka aprovechó el arribo de su vástago para romper un poco la hostilidad en el aire.

—S-sí, claro, ¿por qué no?—. Respondió a su madre, aunque su vista la tuviera fija en cierta prometida que se esmeraba en ignorarlo olímpicamente.

—Gracias por la comida. Ya me tengo que ir, o m-me cerrarán la entrada a la escuela—. Apenas unos minutos después de que el chico tomara asiento, Akane salió literalmente corriendo de la mesa.

—Ranma, ¿qué le hiciste a mi pequeña para que esté de tan mal humor?—. El interrogado se atragantó con el primer bocado de comida al ver la gigantesca cabeza fantasmal en la que se convertía su tío y comprobar que era lapidado por una docena de ojos inquisidores que también exigían una respuesta.

—¿y-yo? N-nada…—. Trató de defenderse sin muchos resultados.

—Pues yo escuché el rumor de que mi cuñadito no quiere hacerse cargo de su hijo—. Nabiki dio su posible teoría—. Ya ni siquiera duerme en la habitación de mi hermana.

—Esa actitud no es de un hombre varonil y responsable —La madre del joven, dejó entrever la delicada tela en la que guardaba su katana—. ¿Ranma, es cierto eso?

El pobre chico ya no aguantó más, con todo el dolor del mundo, dejó a la mitad su desayuno, y despidiéndose por los mismos motivos que su prometida, cogió su mochila y salió disparado de ahí.

— — —

—

Akane, mientras tanto, recorría con tranquilidad el trayecto hacía la escuela. Aún era muy temprano, sin embargo, quedarse a escuchar todas las indirectas de la familia, y peor todavía, ver a Ranma con una actitud tan normal después de lo sucedido los días anteriores, la iban a hacer estallar de la desesperación en cualquier momento.

Miró de reojo al muñeco y se sonrió con nostalgia. Cuando habían comenzado la actividad, se alegró porque creía que así iban a lograr acercarse más en su relación, pero ahora, descubría con tristeza que tras haber avanzado un paso; retrocedían muchísimos más. Sin embargo, no dejaba de recordar lo protector que se había portado en esos días con ella y con su hijo, lo bien que se miraba con el pequeño en brazos, y la respuesta completa en el parque, respondiendo al si creía que era un buen padre con un: "excelente". A veces no se explicaba como unos días podía sentir que lo quería, y otras, tener unas ganas descontroladas por arrancarle la cabeza.

—Akane, ¿todavía estás molesta?—. La voz de Ranma, detrás de ella, la sacó de concentración.

—¡No te importa! —Contestó tajante, sin siquiera voltear a verlo— ¡Y deja de seguirme!—. Ondeando con mayor fuerza su maletín.

—¡No te estoy siguiendo! ¿Quién querría seguir a una flaca desgarbada como tú? —Contraatacó molesto el pelinegro, posicionándose a un lado de la peliazul y sacándole la lengua con burla—. Sólo me aseguro de que el muñeco llegué sano y salvo hasta la hora de entrega.

—¿La tía Nodoka te amenazó de alguna forma para que lo hicieras?—. Akane pasó por alto el insulto, y le miró con una mirada traviesa, como si acabara de descubrir el hilo negro del por qué tantas atenciones de su insensible prometido para con su hijo.

—Sí, ¡No! —Corrigió de inmediato, levemente sonrojado—. Re-recuerda los puntos extras que iban a darnos en clase por cuidar bien de Kenji…esto…sí, sólo por eso lo hago.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso?—. Akane detuvo su andar para mirar fijamente al rostro de Ranma.

—¿Qu-qué?—. Balbuceó con curiosidad y nerviosismo al tener a la chica tan cerca.

—Que si sigues así, vas a terminar hablando solo con el bebé…bleeeh—. Y tal como él había hecho antes, se burló, jalándose el ojo para deformarse la cara.

Ranma se quedó flipando unos instantes con la respuesta de la chica. Segundos que esta aprovechó para emprender la huída, corriendo sin detenerse.

—¡Oye, espérame! ¡No me dejes!

Él salió tras de ella a toda velocidad, surcando un par de escuetas calles, antes de darle alcance, justo frente a la escuela, donde para sorpresa de ambos; había una multitud de estudiantes en la pasada, que obstaculizaban el paso hacia el interior del plantel.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—. Preguntó sorprendido al reconocer a muchos de sus compañeros haciendo fila, y al principio de esta, lo que parecía ser a una señora en un escritorio, con un enorme contenedor metálico a su lado.

—N-no sé. Vamos a preguntar.

Los prometidos se olvidaron de las anteriores diferencias para acercarse a uno de los chicos de la fila y cuestionarle sobre lo que hacían ahí.

—Es el último paso para librarme de este pequeño demonio—. Respondió, con voz sumamente cansada, el joven cuestionado—. Me enteré que El director quería ir recogiendo los muñecos aula por aula, igual que cuando los entregaron, pero los maestros se quejaron de la pérdida de clases, así que han puesto la base aquí afuera.

—¡El que sigue! ¡No tengo todo el día! —Gritó la encargada, haciendo que avanzara el muchacho al que Ranma y Akane habían preguntado—. Ya era hora, chiquillo, pensé que querías quedarte con el bebé de recuerdo.

El pobre estudiante se puso morado y fue sacudido por un choque eléctrico con tan sólo imaginarse cuidando a ese "hijo" de por vida.

—Trae aquí—. La rolliza mujer, de mirada temible y cabellos negros, le arrebató el muñeco y lo colocó sobre la mesa, verificó que funcionara correctamente, que tuviera los pies, manos y otras partes del cuerpo completo. Luego, desactivó el mecanismo de la bomba, procediendo a buscar al joven entre una decena de hojas con todos los nombres de quienes hubieran participado en la peculiar actividad, haciendo unas pequeñas anotaciones. Y al final, le pidió la mano para quitarle la pulsera metálica que servía de unión entre padre e hijo.

—¡Felicidades, eres libre! Al menos, hasta que te cases.

—¡Gracias! ¡gracias!—. El liberado estudiante le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la trabajadora y desapareció de ahí, entre gritos y brincos de la emoción.

—¡Los que siguen!, ¡circulen!—. Ranma le miró con un leve temor, se paró detrás de Akane y le dio un suave empujón para que fuera ella quien pasara con Kenji.

—Ho-hola—. Tartamudeó, mientras el muñeco le era recogido. Al ver sus manos vacías, Akane pensó, así fuera por unas milésimas de segundo, en que no debería haberlo soltado. Aunque hubiera sido una actividad pensada más para ser un castigo que otra cosa, y que sólo haya estado con ellos una semana, le había tomado cariño. Al final de todo, iba a extrañarlo.

El pelinegro, mientras tanto, observaba atento todo el proceso. Miraba a su prometida y podía verle ese aire nostálgico y hasta triste, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante. Él mismo se sentía raro, mirando la forma en que desnudaban al muñeco con brusquedad, igual que si de quitarle las plumas a un pollo se tratara. Y terminó por suspirar con un dejo de alivio cuando la mujer marcó un código especial en un microscópico dispositivo incrustado en la espalda del bebé, para terminar arrojándolo al contenedor que habían visto antes, ya sin representar ningún tipo de peligro.

"¿Se burlaría de él si le confesara que sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio cómo aventaban a su hijo?"

—Dame tu mano—. Solicitó a la menor de los Tendo, y habiendo apagado ya al muñeco, la pulsera de un rojo metálico, se abrió casi por si sola—. Antes de que te vayas a festejar, dime tu nombre.

Akane se lo dio, y al buscar en la lista, vio una anotación, volteando a ver con unos ojos escrutadores al chico de la trenza pegado a ella.

—Tu debes ser Saotome Ranma, ¿verdad?

—S-sí—. Él asintió y se acercó al escritorio. Siendo jalado del brazo para proceder a quitarle su respectiva pulsera.

—¿Así que tu eres el afortunado padre, no? He escuchado mucho de ustedes dos, me enteré que fueron uno de los pocos que tuvieron la suerte de cuidar al muñeco en parejas.

—Sí, pero esa fue una idea del Director—. Respondió Akane.

—Me parece genial, aunque ya estén comprometidos, creo que aún son muy chicos para andar cambiando pañales —Opinó la mujer—. ¡Listo, ya está!—. Ranma miró su mano y la pulsera ya no estaba, quedando la piel levemente sonrosada en donde antes había estado el metal.

—Gra-gracias —Finalizó él, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su prometida—…Me siento… extraño.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Akane se preocupó por la seriedad en su semblante, cuando debería haber estado regocijándose por librarse de Kenji—. Debe ser porque no terminaste tu desayuno.

—¡Ah, déjalo, es un síndrome de abstinencia. No han pasado diez minutos y ya no puede vivir sin su hijo —la encargada había escuchado lo último dicho por Ranma, y daba su teoría—. Deberías considerar regalarle un perro.

—Jeje, claro—. La peliazul le agradeció el consejo, avergonzada, a la vez que recibía de vuelta, el mameluco azul con el que iba vestido Kenji.

—Yo no quiero un perro— El heredero Saotome les miró con cara de pocos amigos, un poco sonrojado porque le hubieran descubierto sus cavilaciones.

—O quizás, lo que desea, es tener un niño de verdad entre brazos, ¿verdad, pillo?—. Ranma palideció ante la sugerencia, pero fue arrastrado por Akane al interior del plantel antes de que terminara por desmayarse.

—Hay que apurarnos, o se nos va a hacer tarde para la primera clase.

—S-sí, es verdad, va-vamos—. El chico reaccionó, aunque se detuvo en la entrada al edificio, mirando hacía donde habían dejado al muñeco.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo?— Ella le miró extrañada.

—N-no lo sé, pienso que fue demasiado fácil el terminar con esta actividad que estuvo a punto de matarnos en varias ocasiones. Si me lo preguntas, yo no lo pondría como final de una historia.

—¿Tu crees?

—Si, estoy seguro—. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa antes de caminar al interior.

— — —

—

A pesar de la aglomeración de estudiantes que había en el exterior del edificio, eran muchos los jóvenes que iban y venían por los pasillos, cuchicheando los detalles del libramiento de bebés; otros, apurados y atropellándose entre sí para llegar a sus aulas.

Tal como Ranma y Akane, quienes no aminoraron el paso hasta llegar al salón, en donde sorprendentemente, casi todos, incluyendo al maestro, estaban dentro. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: había muchos estudiantes con más ganas de deshacerse de sus hijos, que ellos.

—Tendo, Saotome, qué bueno que llegaron, los estábamos esperando—. Era el profesor Nakamura, el regordete mentor de literatura y redacción. Simpático y cruel sujeto que les había dejado el proyecto sobre sus experiencias con los bebés.

—Nos det-detuvieron en la puerta para que entregáramos al muñeco—. Se excusó Ranma por ambos.

—Entiendo. No se preocupen. Pueden pasar—. El anciano de cabellos platinados les extendió la mano, en señal de que se sentaran.

Los chicos le obedecieron.

—Como les decía, espero que esos "interesantes" juguetes les hayan dado un breve descanso para cumplir con mi tarea, porque este trabajo va a contar muchos puntos en la calificación final…veamos —El hombre se acercó a su escritorio y cogió una lista—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en pasar a exponer su punto de vista sobre la actividad?

Era de esperarse que ni una sola alma levantara la mano, y contrario a esto, se atrincheraran en las esquinas del pequeño salón.

—¡Vamos, muchachos, no tengan miedo! —El carismático anciano trató de inspirarles confianza, pero no lo logró—. Está bien, siendo así, escogeré al azar.

Para horror de todos, el maestro cerró los ojos, y con la yema de su dedo, recorrió la hoja con los nombres un par de veces antes de detenerse. Abrió los párpados y leyó, mientras todos los alumnos trataban de adivinar quién era el desafortunado que estaba en esa parte de la lista:

—Tendo Akane, pase al frente, por favor—. A pesar del timbre agradable del maestro, la peliazul quedó fría al escuchar su nombre. Y no era para menos, luego de esa tarde en el parque, las vueltas de cabeza ya no le permitieron concentrarse nunca, además, las actividades de la fiesta le dejaron sin la oportunidad de tocar la libreta y escribir algo.

—No-no lo hice—. Suspiró, sumamente apenada. Tenía excelentes calificaciones y seguramente eso no le afectaría el promedio. Pero aún así, se sentía muy avergonzada por no cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Miró a su prometido de reojo, el cual también la observaba, sorprendido por su respuesta. No importaba que pareciera preocupado por ella, gran parte de la culpa la tenía él, así que se dijo mentalmente que, cuando acabaran las clases, lo molería a golpes para sentirse mejor.

—No me esperaba esa respuesta, Tendo. Me decepciona —Después, se dirigió hacia el chico de la trenza—. Casi puedo asegurar que la culpa de que no haya podido cumplir con su trabajo se debe a que el Sr. Saotome no se ha dignado a ayudarle con los cuidados del muñeco, ¿no es así?

Akane miró la ofensa en los ojos entornados del pelinegro y decidió hacer lo correcto. Después de todo, Ranma había cuidado a Kenji tanto como ella. Era lo justo.

—¡Oiga! ¿Cómo se atreve?—. Reclamó el chico, fastidiado porque creyeran que era un inservible.

—Bu-bueno, la verdad es que él s-sí…

—Es más, me voy a arriesgar a hacer un trato —El profesor interrumpió la respuesta de Akane e ignoró la molestia del chico—Sí su prometido hizo la tarea, le daré a usted los mismos puntos que él obtenga. Aunque claro, conociendo a mis alumnos, dudo mucho que él haya empezado siquiera una línea, ¿qué me dice?

—Esto…s-sí, claro—. Se decidió por aceptar, imaginando, de antemano, que Ranma no habría terminado tampoco sus deberes.

—Y bien, Saotome, ¿cumplió con su trabajo? ¿Va a exponerlo para nosotros? Todos los presentes quisiéramos deleitarnos con su investigación—. Con un bulto de hojas maltratadas en mano, Ranma miró con nerviosismo a Akane y su corazón subió a la garganta.

Quería demostrarle a ella y a todos que si se había esmerado un poco en escribir algo, y ayudarle con su calificación. Que esa era la razón por la que había dormido sólo unos minutos y que por ello traía esas ojeras. Que había buscado por horas la manera de decirle lo mucho que disfrutó de esos días con su compañía. Pero recitar aquello, frente a todos, era algo sumamente incómodo.

—Vamos, ¿Qué no quiere ayudarla?—El mentor miró las manos del chico, y sabía que lo que consternaba a Ranma, no era la falta del trabajo, porque lo hizo, sino "algo" de lo que contenía dicho proyecto.

—Es-está bien—. Terminó por ceder. Y mientras el dudoso joven pasaba al frente, el maestro tomó asiento en el lugar del estudiante.

—Así se habla, Saotome, demuestre de qué está hecho —Exclamó el adulto, lleno de felicidad, como si hubiera estado esperando años enteros para ver eclosionar el cascarón de uno de sus polluelos más rebeldes—. Muy bien, comience…

—Bu-bueno…El bebé necesita alimentarse seis veces al día… —Empezó leyendo la primera parte del trabajo, en la que se describía paso a paso los cuidados del muñeco—…y se le cambia de pañales ig …

—Momento —El anciano canoso abrió las manos, para que el chico detuviera su exposición— Si mal no calculo, todos aquí ya sabrán de memoria esa parte del proceso. Sea amable y proceda con su comentario.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó, con una voz casi inaudible. Rascándose la cabeza del nerviosismo.

Todos el público presente se quedó en silencio, esperando, expectantes, las palabras del artista marcial.

—Prosiga…

—…La actividad no resultó tan mala como creía que iba a ser en un principio. Empecé tomando esto como un reto, o un tipo de combate muy particular…demasiado particular —carraspeó— Pero de alguna manera u otra, las necesidades de Ken…el muñeco —se corrigió de inmediato— hicieron que nos fuéramos olvidando de eso, para empezar a verlo de otra forma…no lo sé, creo que algo con más cuidados y más especial que una mascota…

El anciano regordete le miró con cara de incredulidad, mientras el resto del salón, a excepción de Akane, se reía a más no poder, contagiados por la comparación que hizo el tímido muchacho.

—¡Basta! Que ustedes también van a pasar —Consiguiendo que todos guardaran silencio al instante, y volvieran a su escondite, detrás de los pupitres—. Saotome, síganos contando, ¿se siente preparado para ser padre? ¿Considera que fue un buen papá? Y sobre todo, ¿ya tiene alguna idea de quién será la mamá de sus hijos?

Ranma miró a su prometida, con un montón de palabras amontonadas en la garganta, pero sin saber cómo sacarlas a flote. Una parte de él quería decir lo que sentía, y no le importaba que el resto de sus compañeros se burlaran; temía por lo que la chica de cabellos azulados fuera a decir. De que tras esa mirada cándida de apoyo silencioso, se ocultara un sentimiento de rechazo, como el que soñaba a diario, cada vez que se quería acercar ella, y que no le dejaban abrirse completamente.

—Y-yo…la verdad es que no creo que pueda llegar a ser un buen padre, ni ahora ni nunca. Es más, aún no sé si seré como cierta persona y terminaré vendiendo a mi hijo por un plato de comida… S-sólo en esta semana, logré poner más veces en peligro a ese bebé de plástico, de lo que puedo recordar, y n-no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso… Qui-quiero decir, no me siento listo para enfrentar ese tipo de obligaciones, y tampoco desearía que ell-ella se hiciera cargo de t-todos los problemas. No sería justo.

De manera inconsciente, la mirada que había vuelto a posar sobre el maestro, se iba desviando lentamente, hasta terminar de nuevo sobre aquéllos irises chocolate que le tenían embrujado.

—…ant-antes de querer hacerme responsable de alguien más, ne-necesito arreglar algo conmigo. Hasta quizás tenga que salir de viaje y n-no sé, finalmente creo que no sería el momento oportuno…aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero si de algo estoy muy seguro en esta vida, es que si alguna vez lleg-llego a tener un hijo, m-me gustaría que fuera…—. Su discurso se detuvo abruptamente, aunque cualquiera que siguiera el camino de sus ojos, sabría la respuesta.

—¡Hola, mis estimados alumnos! ¿Cómo están?—El Director entró al salón, riendo y tocando con alegría su querido ukelele— vaya, veo que sobrevivieron más estudiantes de lo que pensaba—. Recorriendo con la vista todo el salón.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que quiere?—. Ranma le encaró, bastante molesto por la interrupción. Provocando que el hombre vestido de pantalones cortos y camisa hawaiana, le pusiera atención.

—¿Saotome?, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido al final de la actividad, no cabe duda, eres peor que un resfriado mal cuidado.

—Claro que iba a superar la prueba, ¿qué esperaba?—. El chico de la trenza empezó a fanfarronear, herido en su orgullo.

—Director Kuno, ¿qué se le ofrece?—. Intervino el angustiado maestro, al ver las miradas poco amistosas que se echaban aquéllos dos.

El recién llegado sacó un papel arrugado de su camisa, y plantándose frente a todos, dio su mensaje.

—Verán, vengo a invitar a todos aquéllos que quieran asistir a la explanada del patio, que dentro de unos minutos, encenderé esto—. También de su camisa, sacó un pequeño control negro, con un enorme botón rojo y una palanca plateada.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Quiere terminar de matar a los que sobrevivimos!—. Muchos de los alumnos se removieron aterrorizados ante el artefacto mostrado, y algunos otros, salieron corriendo del salón. Totalmente despavoridos.

—Calma, calma, esta vez no les perjudicará a ustedes —Trató de tranquilizarles—. Este aparato es para activar un robot sorpresa que tengo en donde les mencioné.

—Y, ¿se puede saber las funciones de ese aparato, viejo loco?—. Ranma le brincó encima, mientras le quitaba el control y lo observaba con detalle.

—Por supuesto que sí —El Director se levantó de improviso e hizo que el chico de la trenza cayera cuan ancho era el piso—. Este dispositivo maneja a un robot. Que no es otra cosa que un demoledor de bebés, Pensé que todos los afectados querrían ver ese espectáculo.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Van a destruirlos? —Al contrario de todos, quienes celebraron efusivamente, Akane se levantó alarmada y disgustada con la noticia—. Y-yo imaginaba que los enviarían a otra escuela, n-no sé, darles un buen uso.

—No, eso es imposible, jovencita —repuso el "adulto", La mayoría de los muñecos quedaron inservibles, creo que saldrá más productivo revenderlos como chatarra, y eso es en lo que voy a convertirlos.

—Déjalo, Akane, por primera vez, es la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir—. Algunos de los alumnos lucían emocionados con tan sólo pensar en una trituradora despedazando a esos muñecos del engendro.

—Algunos funcionan bien, como el de nosotros —La peliazul seguía tratando de abogar por Kenji—. No pueden hacer eso.

—Lo siento, pero la decisión ya está tomada…a los interesados, nos vemos en el patio. Corran si quieren ganar lugar en primera fila—. Acto seguido, salió del aula, riendo como un maniaco poseso.

Atrás de él, salió una turba de estudiantes fascinados con el próximo espectáculo. Amontonándose para salir por la estrecha puerta y dejando sólo a Ranma, Akane y el confundido maestro en el salón.

—No debemos permitir que destruyan a Kenji—. La chica se dirigió a su prometido.

—¿Po-por qué no? El muñeco no es nuestro, Akane, No podemos hacer nada—. El pelinegro se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla, aunque miraba en la mirada combativa de sus ojos y en el aura de batalla emanando de su interior, que no se iba a quedar en paz.

—Por favor…

—Está bien, vamos por él—. La mirada de súplica de ella, terminaron por convencerlo.

—Maestro, tenemos que ir a arreglar un asunto—. Akane se dirigió al anciano.

—Va-vayan—. Fue su escueto permiso.

El muchacho se acercó a su mentor y le entregó el bloque de hojas amarillentas, antes de salir del recinto con Akane, y dejaran, ahora sí, completamente solo al profesor.

—¿Dónde crees que estén los muñecos?— La chica preguntó, mientras recorrían a toda la velocidad los pasillos, con rumbo al exterior.

—N-no lo sé, pero creo que el primer paso será ir a ver lo que está ocurriendo en las canchas.

— — —

—

Al llegar al lugar, había una multitud de estudiantes sentados en círculo a lo largo y ancho del pasto. La mayoría con bolsas de palomitas, refrescos y otras botanas que sirvieran para disfrutar mejor el momento.

En el centro de todo el alboroto, se encontraba un enorme monstruo de color metálico. Se asemejaba mucho a una gigantesca olla. Conteniendo, en el fondo de dicho contenedor, una serie de potentes aspas, capaces de rebanar cualquier cosa que cayera en su interior. Por fuera, contaba con una serie de brazos anillados. Algo parecido a los brazos del Dr. Octopus en Spiderman, y al final de cada brazo, tenían unas pequeñas pinzas, o bien, unas pequeñas planchas de hierro para aplastar residuos más pequeños. En su totalidad, dicho armatoste debería rondar cerca de los tres metros de altura, y quizás unos cuatro de diámetro.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?—. Ambos recitaron al unísono. Mientras veían cómo se acercaba un camión de carga y comenzaba a vaciar centenares de bebés dentro del enorme robot.

—¡¿Así que decidieron venir a admirar este magnífico suceso? —El Director asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanillas, dejando ver que era él quien descargaba los juguetes—. ¡Tomen asiento!

—¡Queremos recuperar a nuestro bebé!—. Rectificó ella.

—Akane tiene razón, si los va a destruir, ¿no puede dejarle su muñeco?—. Ranma hablaba con firmeza, aunque por dentro se sentía un poco tonto peleando por un juguete, mientras que un centenar de estudiantes sentados en el pasto les miraban, tachándolos de estar locos por querer semejante regalo. Más no importaba, si su prometida lo quería, lo iba a conseguir para ella.

—¡Ranma, Akane, dejen de discutir con el director por tonterías y tomen asiento con nosotros para ver esto!—. Las amigas de Akane y Nabiki les gritaban cosas como esas, con la esperanza de que recapacitaran.

—Porque ya lo he decidido —El hombre con una palmera en la cabeza bajó del camión, una vez que terminó de vaciar todo el contenido de este en la mole—. ¿Están listos, chicos?

La multitud frenética lanzó un "sí", unida en una sola voz, y el Director apretó el mecanismo rojo de activación.

Los prometidos miraron alarmados hacia donde estaba el monstruo platinado. A Pesar de que en su interior fácilmente cabían más de veinte personas, dicho robot estaba repleto de muñecos de plástico; sobresaliendo incluso, docenas de ellos sobre el nivel del metal.

En cuanto el botón fue accionado, un estruendoso ruido, semejante al de una enorme licuadora se dejó escuchar, y el motor añadido en la parte inferior de la máquina empezó a vibrar. Aunado a esto los muñecos que se alcanzaban a ver sobre el ras de la mole, comenzaron a hundirse lentamente.

—¡Demonios, ya encendió ese aparato!—. El chico de ojos azul grisáceos no lo pensó más y se echó a correr hacía el sitio donde estaba varado el demoledor.

—¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo!—. Akane también intentó seguirlo, pero fue detenida al instante.

—¡Tonta! ¡No te acerques, puedes lastimarte! ¡No te muevas!—. El chico le gritó, cuando la vio de reojo. Parecía inofensivo, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se hiciera daño con las aspas en el fondo de esa cosa.

—¡Oye, jovencito! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi robot o lo vas a pagar!—. Sin embargo, Ranma no lo escuchó, brincó y cayó dentro de esa enorme tina contenedora de bebés. Buscó desesperado al suyo, mientras el piso se le movía y la infinidad de muñecos desnudos y sumamente parecidos entre si, empezaba a desmoronarse debajo de él.

"Lo tengo" Unos segundos después, divisó a un muñeco de cabellos negros y ojos idénticos a los de su hijo. Saltando fuera de ahí antes de resultar herido.

—¡Muchachos insolentes! ¡Dejen de interferir con mis planes o lo van a lamentar!—. El Director se paró de un elegante camastro, arrojando con disgusto su bebida a lo más hondo de un exótico y hermoso mar artificial, creado por él.

Más el pelinegro no le escuchaba. Volvió al lado de Akane y le entregó al bebé desnudo que acaba de rescatar.

—Toma—. Le ofreció con una sonrisa en el rostro, y su prometida le correspondió de igual forma, mientras tomaba al muñeco que le ofrecían.

—Este…este no es Kenji—. Balbuceó al mirar al "hijo" impostor.

—¿Qué? Pero si es idéntico—. Colocándose a un lado de ella para mirar desde el mismo ángulo al bebé.

—N-no, mira, este muñeco tiene los ojos de color castaños; los de Kenji son marrones

—¿Ah, si? —Ranma la miró confundido, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Y no es lo mismo?

—No, claro que no —Exclamó angustiada.

—¿Por qué simplemente no dicen que son cafés?—. Respondió con voz cansina. Nunca se iba a explicar de dónde sacaban las mujeres tal exceso de imaginación y tiempo para darle tantos nombres a una sola cosa.

—Eso se explica fácil —interrumpió el Director—. Sólo hay treinta modelos de muñecos, los demás son seriados. Mandar a hacerles bebés personalizados a cada uno hubiera sido un gasto innecesario.

—Aún así, ¡Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes!—. La joven Tendo estaba más determinada que nunca.

El artista marcial suspiró resignado y dio media vuelta hacia esa tortuosa máquina.

—¡Un momento, ya fue suficiente de ustedes dos!—. El zafado director sacó el control remoto de su camisa, destapó un compartimiento oculto con más botones, y presionó algunos.

—¡Bien, aquí voy!—. El muchacho trató de saltar sobre la pila de bebés, pero los brazos mecánicos, que hasta ese entonces descansaban en el suelo, cobraron vida, alcanzando uno de estos el pecho de Ranma, y enterrándolo sin piedad en el pasto, levantando una cortina de polvo.

El joven hizo una mueca de dolor, llevándose la mano al tórax mientras tosía sofocado e intentaba incorporarse.

—¡¿Ranma, estas bien?—. Akane se acercó preocupada.

—S-sí, no te preocupes—. Susurró, envuelto en un quejido lastimero.

—¡Aireen! ¡Conque aquí estar! —. La prometida China de él, apareció en medio de la polvareda que había creado el chico con su caída.

—¿Sh-Shampoo?—. Él se maldijo para sus adentros, ya tenía suficiente con tratar de recuperar a su hijo, lo menos que necesitaba eran más problemas.

—¡No deber escapar con chica violenta anoche! ¡Sentirlo mucho, pero tener que hacerte pagar por eso!—. Para terror del artista marcial, ella vació una cubeta llena de agua que traía en manos, transformándose en una gata y lanzándose sobre este.

—¡Shampoo, no hagas eso!—. El joven empezó a correr alrededor de la explanada como alma que lleva el diablo, con ella corriendo tras él.

Akane le miró sin saber qué hacer. Miraba al robot y ya casi no se distinguían los muñecos en la cima. Quería recuperar a Kenji, pero su prometido también estaba en problemas y deseaba ayudarlo.

Por si fuera poco, con un par de dígitos marcados, al gigantesco contenedor le salieron dos barras de metal blindado que simulaban ser unos pies, el cual, bajo órdenes del Director, se dirigió a pasos agigantados hacia donde estaba Ranma y los brazos extensibles intentaron por todos los medios alcanzarlo y aplastarlo.

Al final se decidió. En una de las vueltas en las que su prometido pasó muy cerca de ella, aprovechó para quitarle a la molesta gatita de encima. Corrió hacía donde un grupo de chicos hacían su día de campo, viendo la demolición, y vaciándoles la canasta con las provisiones, encerró ahí a la amazona.

—¡Bien hecho, Akane!—. Fue el escueto agradecimiento del chico, quien seguía corriendo para esquivar los brazos metálicos que no se detenían en tratar de darle alcance, y haciendo que para el guerrero, fuera casi imposible encontrar una abertura que le diese la oportunidad de lanzarse a la cima y buscar a su bebé.

Él ya estaba agotado, respiraba agitado y no miraba la forma de poder librar tantos brazos; tampoco quería aplicar alguna técnica, por temor a que el robot colapsara y se destruyera antes de poder salvar al muñeco.

—Bueno, jovencitos, creo que es hora de terminar el show por este día, mi hijo Tachi me espera en el hospital—. Sin más preámbulos, giró una pequeña palanca en el control remoto, y el ensordecedor ruido del motor del robot se incrementó. Las aspas parecían trabajar más rápido, y los escasos muñecos que aún se alcanzaban a ver en la cima, ahora sí, terminaron por desaparecer.

"¡Debo que hacer algo!" Akane no lo pensó más, para ayudar a su prometido, se acercó sigilosamente al Director, y en un descuido, se barrió frente a él, llevándose consigo el control remoto.

—¡Ranma, ya tengo el control!—. La chica lucía emocionada, a la vez que huía del Director, quien buscaba recuperar su preciado objeto.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora, apaga esta cosa!—. El pelinegro se alegró, aunque no perdía la vista de esa docena de manos metálicas que intentaban alcanzarlo, y que seguían sin darle oportunidad de brincar a donde estaban los bebés. Aún no se explicaba cómo una mole de más de una tonelada de peso, podía tener tal velocidad.

—¡Eso intento!—. Y lo hacía, sólo que correr esquivando a todos sus compañeros sentados a cada dos pasos, no dejarse atrapar por el nada cuerdo instructor, y leer la función de cada botón, era algo casi imposible.

Un par de minutos después, lo descubrió…El interruptor de "stop" Respiró aliviada y lo presionó.

Contrario a lo que pensaban, el escandaloso ruido de las aspas se incrementó, el sonido de los muñecos, siendo cortados, se hizo más fuerte y un olor a plástico quemado se esparció por el ambiente.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?—. Ranma miró a su prometida por una respuesta, al ver que el robot se detenía y los pesados brazos caían sin una gota de energía, debido a los movimientos bruscos que generaba en su interior.

—¡No lo sé, se supone que debería detenerse!—. Ella, nerviosa, miró el aparato de mando y claramente había hecho lo correcto.

El Director se acercó a Akane y le arrebató el control de las manos.

—Lo que pasa es que cambié los nombres de los botones. Lo que hiciste fue aumentar la velocidad del proceso de demolición, ¿no es divertido?

—¡No, no lo es! ¡Esa cosa casi me mata!—. Ranma, como de costumbre, volvió a caer encima del Director.

—Oye, no te molestes. Es más, para que veas que soy una persona muy generosa, ten, este es tu muñeco. He decido hacer una tregua y regalártelo—. De algún lugar inexplicable, sacó un bebé pelinegro y se lo entregó al obstinado muchacho.

—¿En serio?—. Él se sorprendió por la actitud afable del mayor.

—Por supuesto, lo hago de todo corazón—. Sonriendo como un padre preocupado por la educación de su retoño.

La escena se congeló unos instantes con el color sepia del otoño, el viento arrulló algunos mechones traviesos del cabello de los presentes y algunos maestros arrojaban hojas secas para darle más profundidad al ambiente.

Todo ello, mientras el estudiante aseguraba al muñeco en sus manos y miraba con intensidad a su mentor, pensando que tal vez, muy tal vez, en el fondo no estuviera tan loco, ni fuera tan desvergonzado, ni tuviera secretas intenciones de acabar con todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

—¿Es Kenji, Ranma?—. La peliazul caminó hacia donde estaba su prometido.

El chico lo analizó con detenimiento: tenía la piel clara, el cabello negro azabache y los ojos marrones, castaños, terracota, chocolate o lo que fueran, pero parecía ser el verdadero hijo de ellos.

—Sí…cr…—. Volteó de espalda al bebé, sólo para darse cuenta que este tenía la bomba activada, la cuenta regresiva en modalidad silenciosa…y qué el ultimo dígito que aparecía en el cronómetro era "0"

El muñeco le explotó en las manos, dejando al artista marcial como un carbón, noqueándolo por unos segundos.

—N-no, no era…—. Tosió por la pólvora aspirada, y luego cayó al pasto, desmayado.

—¡Ranma!

—¡Qué horror! ¡Qué tragedia! Creo que el hijo no reconoció al padre. Esto es lamentable—. Suspiró con fingida preocupación, sin dejar de hacer vibrar las cuerdas de su ukelele.

Sin embargo, todo el teatro se vino abajo, cuando escuchó un chirrido estridente, proveniente de su última invención.

El robot estaba echando humo negro de la parte del motor, los brazos mecánicos se sacudían con fiereza cada cierto tiempo y el enorme contenedor parecía expandirse, arrojando algunos pedazos de muñecos por los aires. Indicando que si continuaba así, todo el monstruo iba a terminar por explotar.

—¡¿Ve lo que ocasiona? ¡Va a terminar destruyendo la escuela! ¡Apague esa cosa inmediatamente!—. Akane lo tomó de las solapas con coraje e intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?—. Ranma volvió del país de los sueños y volteaba para todos lados, buscando saber qué estaba pasando y de dónde provenían esos nuevos ruidos.

El Director, viendo lo que pasaba, intentó frenar a su artefacto pero, aunque ahora si presionó el botón correcto, el gigante demoledor no obedeció.

—¿Esto no me está gustando nada?—. El hombre sacudió el mando y volvió a intentar apagarlo, más no funcionaba, aquello se le había salido de las manos.

Contrario a lo esperado por todos, empezaron a salir tornillos volando por los aires, aunado a que el hacedor de chatarra volvió a echarse a andar y los brazos cobraron vida nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba una multitud de alumnos, quienes de inmediato se alarmaron con el acercamiento de ese monstruo de metros de altura.

—¡Corran! ¡Nos va a aplastar!—. Todos los estudiantes que antes idolatraban el aparato, ahora salían corriendo en estampida hacia todas las direcciones, intentando ponerse a salvo de los brazos que parecían saber su ubicación y atacar sin miramientos, así como de la inminente explosión que iba a suscitarse.

—¡Será mejor que me vaya de aquí!—. El padre de Kuno arrojó el control por ahí, y desapareció tras alguno de los árboles cercanos.

Cuando ya sólo quedaban algunos estudiantes, observando a distancia, Akane se volvió hacía Ranma.

—¡Creo que lo mejor será que también nos vayamos! ¡Eso puede dar vuelta y atacarnos!—. Le dolía un poco abandonar a Kenji, pero no quería ponerlos en peligro.

—No—. Exclamó decidido.

—¿Qué?—. Akane le observó sorprendida.

—Y-yo, aún tengo un plan para recobrarlo—. El pelinegro le miró con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

—Ranma, y-yo sé que te dije que lo quería, pe-pero es muy riesgoso —Ella le tomó la mano e hizo el ademán de querer jalarlo y sacarlo de ahí—. Olvídate del muñeco, tenemos que irnos.

—Oye, te dije que íbamos a recuperarlo, ¿cierto? —El colocó su mano libre sobre la de ella—. Sólo necesito una cosa para conseguirlo.

El aire seguro de su prometido, terminó por convencerla.

—Es-está bien, dime.

—Necesito que te alejes de aquí, esto puede ponerse muy mal… Si en verdad lo quieres, voy a conseguirlo, pero para eso d-debo…—.No terminó su oración, sin embargo, volteó a donde estaba la canasta abandonada que encerraba a la amazona.

—N-no tienes qué hacerlo.

—¡Confía en mí!—. Contestó el chico, antes de salir corriendo con dirección a su mayor fobia.

—¡Akane, ven con nosotros!—. Una de sus amigas le gritó, desde su refugio.

La peliazul quedó estática en su lugar.

—¡Un gato! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un gato!—. En pocos segundos, Ranma atravesó todo el campo con una Shampoo furiosa sobre su cabeza, mientras que el pobre chico corría, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para quitársela.

Para colmo, el robot metálico dio media vuelta, y ahora se dirigía, con lentitud, hacía Akane, tal cual pudiera saber que ella estaba ahí. Las manos seguían descontroladas, destrozando el pasto a su paso, el color plateado apenas se notaba entre el denso humo y los pedazos de muñecos y tornillos continuaban siendo arrojados como las brasas de un volcán.

—¡Rayos!—. Pero justo cuando iba a marcharse de ahí para ponerse a salvo, una mancha rojiza brincó por encima de su cabeza.

Un cuarteto de brazos se abalanzaron sobre Ranma, en el estado del Neko-ken, más este los cortó con un solo movimiento de su mano. Lo siguiente fue una carnicería, en donde el resto de los miembros externos del robot, eran arrancados desde la base. Terminando por atrofiar uno de los tubos que servía de pierna; dejándolo sin poder moverse más.

Akane intentó acercarse para ayudarlo, más el temible gruñido que su prometido le lanzó, advirtiéndole del peligro, le hizo ver que no debía avanzar.

Instantes después, el chico brincó para caer dentro del demoledor. Aunque en un principio los muñecos apenas cabían en su interior, ahora sólo debía contener la mitad de ellos, dejando ver en el fondo, el inicio de las filosas aspas que hacían el trabajo de convertir en chatarra a los bebés.

Dentro del robot, Ranma pasaba la mirada fugazmente por todos los muñecos parecidos entre si, sin poder distinguir entre tantos, el que esa tierna chica de abajo quería. Envuelto en el instinto animal que en ese momento lo dominaba, cerró los ojos y aspiró, buscando embriagarse del olor de los sobrevivientes, hasta que se topó con uno que tenía impregnada la cálida esencia de ella.

Desde la distancia, Akane fue testigo de cómo el ruido de las aspas se detenía, aunque en la parte de abajo, el motor hiciera intentos de hacerla funcionar. Un sonido seco surcó el ambiente y unas enormes hojas de metal salieron volando del interior del contenedor, cayendo a unos treinta metros de distancia.

La pesada mole comenzó a expandirse aún más, para luego comprimirse abruptamente y dejar que una gran cantidad de bebés salieran despedidos hacia arriba con la fuerza de un misil, y cayeran por el pasto como si de una llovizna se tratara.

Sin las aspas trabajando, y el motor activado a la máxima potencia, todo el sistema del gigante comenzó a sobrecargarse, hasta que no resistió más y se hizo pedazos, en medio de una gran explosión, que dejó a todos aturdidos.

—¡Ranma!—. A la peliazul ya no le importó que del montón de chatarra en que se había convertido el robot todavía estuviera arrojando pedazos de hierro al aire. Se acercó, y comprobó con horror, que no había rastro de su prometido por ningún lado.

—¿Miau?—. Un maullido apenas audible se escuchó de atrás de Akane. Ella volteó y, tras de si estaba Ranma en cuatro patas, aún sumido en su trance gatuno, Sosteniendo al pequeño Kenji entre sus dientes y mirándola con unos ojos llenos de alegría.

—Ven aquí gatito —La menor de los Tendo se puso de rodillas y le llamó con ternura para que se acercara.

Él la observó con detenimiento unos segundos, antes de decidirse a ir con esa chica que lo llamaba. Colocó el muñeco sano y salvo en la falda de su uniforme, y con actitud zalamera, descansó la cabeza en las piernas de ella, ronroneando gustoso ante las caricias que le daba en la cabeza. Después de todo, había sido bueno.

Y para Akane así era. Había arriesgado su vida por salvar a Kenji, y por eso le estaba muy agradecida. Haciendo que no le importara que luego aparecieran sus compañeros, burlándose del preciado trofeo, ni de las otras prometidas y rivales, intentando separar al fiero felino en el que se transformaba Ranma, cada vez que alguien parecía querer hacerle daño a su prometida.

— — —

—

Unas semanas después encontramos al pelinegro, recostado sobre el pasillo, con una montaña de libros a su alrededor y mirando estresado hacía el estanque, en busca de un milagro que le ayudara a terminar de estudiar lo antes posible.

Los puntos extras conseguidos con el trabajo, no fueron suficientes para que se salvara de hacer los exámenes de recuperación. Aunque por lo menos tenía la certeza de que no iba a necesitar sacar una calificación imposible de obtener.

—¡Vamos! Se nos va a hacer tarde para el estreno de la película que veremos—. Nabiki pasó corriendo por el pasillo, seguida, segundos después, por sus hermanas, la madre de Ranma y los patriarcas de la familia.

—¡De prisa, Saotome! Que ella lleva nuestro dinero—. Soun corría presuroso detrás de su hija.

—Ranma, te he dejado algo de comida preparada en el refrigerador —Kasumi le ofreció gustosa—. Pero recuerda no comértela toda.

—En serio, ¿no quieres ir al cine con nosotros?—. Nodoka se detuvo unos instantes a un lado de su hijo. Le preocupaba que llevara días abstraído con esos libros, aunque le emocionaba que se empezara a preocupar una milésima más en los estudios.

—No, voy a quedarme. Faltan sólo un par de días para el examen, y no quiero reprobar el año—. Dicho de paso, no deseaba repetir el ciclo escolar y perderse de estar lejos de su marimacho. Claro que eso no lo iba a admitir frente a todos.

—Esto…y-yo… ¿Qui-quieres que me quede para ay-ayudarte a estudiar?—. Akane también se acercó a su prometido, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Él pensó unos minutos en aceptar su propuesta, sólo para poder disfrutar de su compañía a solas, sin que ninguno de los miembros de la familia los interrumpiera. Pero ella había estado muchos días ayudándolo con las lecciones, así que terminó por convencerse de que se merecía un buen descanso.

—N-no te preocupes, anda con ellos. Ya has he-hecho mucho por mí—. Le sonrió, con una timidez impresionante adueñándose de su cuerpo.

—Bu-bueno…nos vemos—. La heredera el Dojo Tendo le correspondió a la sonrisa, aunque estaba un poco desilusionada de que no le pidiera quedarse. "Un momento, ¿quién querría perderse una función por estar con un insensible?" Para terminar exhalando resignada, "ella"

—¡Akane! ¡Date prisa, o no vamos a alcanzar lugar!—. La voz de Nodoka retumbó desde la entrada de la casa.

—Me llaman…Adiós—. La peliazul se despidió de su prometido y se dirigió a la salida.

"Adiós" musitó para él. "Era un tonto, un inútil, un tarado" Era la letanía que se repitió una y otra vez cuando la vio desaparecer por el pasillo. Antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa, e intentar relajarse para volver a concentrarse en estudiar.

—Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo—. Se murmuró a sí mismo. Y no sólo se trataba de quitarse la imagen de Akane sonriéndole minutos antes, de olvidarse de aquél beso bajo el árbol y los alucines en el que era él quien la tomaba entre sus brazos y se adueñaba de aquéllos finos labios, ni de borrar el cálido abrazo, sucedido unas noches atrás.

Había algo más, era pequeño, y estaba totalmente desactivado, pero muchas veces se había encontrado observándolo con atención; en otras, se había levantado a mitad de la noche, tal como si fuera a moverse o cobrar vida para pedir sus alimentos.

—Uff…concéntrate—. Se reprendió y tomó uno de los gruesos libros, abriéndolo en donde tenía un separador. Sin embargo, unos segundos después se encontraba, de nuevo, clavando sus ojos azules en el final del pasillo; lugar en donde estaba un buró de madera. Objeto en donde yacían el teléfono de la casa y el pequeño Kenji. Quien una vez recuperado por sus decididos "padres" fue nuevamente vestido con su mameluco. Y ahora reposaba entre la habitación de Akane y dicho buró.

Minutos después, el joven se volvía a tirar sobre la duela, ya con tranquilidad. Abriendo el libro que había intentado leer minutos atrás.

—Será mejor que no vayas a empezar a llorar, eh. Tengo mucho que estudiar—. Dirigiéndose, de reojo, al muñeco de mirada castaña que ahora tenía a su lado.

—¿Con quién hablas?

—¡Ahhh! —El artista marcial se removió asustado, intentando esconder a Kenji bajo la pila de libros, antes de voltear a ver quien era—. ¿Ak-Akane? ¿No fuiste al cine?

—No, de-decidí regresar —Le sonrió, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de él, con las plantas desnudas tocando el fresco y verde pasto— ¿Qué hacías con Kenji?—. Preguntó, a la vez que iba quitando todos los libros que lo ocultaban y lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Y-yo? Jeje, na-nada —Tartamudeó nervioso. Él también se sentó, y ambos perdieron la mirada en el hermoso atardecer que se asomaba sobre la barda del jardín—. ¿Por qué volviste?

—Bu-bueno… cre-creo que he dejado de creer en las historias rosas del hombre perfecto que se enamora de la señorita excelencia que no confía en el amor a primera vista, porque no existen, al menos como nos quieren hacer imaginar.

—Tienes razón. Esas boberías no pueden ser reales.

—¿N-no?—. Akane le miró divertida, mientras él seguía contemplando el brillo de las primeras estrellas surcando el cielo, pensando en una respuesta.

—Claro que no. Se necesita más tiempo para llegar a am-amar a alguien, pero cuando sucede, cuando aprendes a quererla con sus defectos y ella te acepta tal como eres… creo que sabes que será para siempre.

—Y tú… ¿y-ya la encontraste?—. Tartamudeó Akane, sin saber a ciencia cierta si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Ranma volteó a verla con su mirada penetrante. Deleitándose con el bello ángel de piel blanca y mirada dulce y transparente que tenía frente a si.

—Ha-hace un par de años —Sin proponérselo, bajo la vista a los labios rojizos de ella, quienes parecían murmurar su nombre en el ligero temblor al que los sometía su dueña—. Siempre ha estado muy cerca de mí.

—E-es muy afortunada.

—S-sí, aunque a veces me trata muy mal.

—Eres un cínico, ¿lo sabías?—. Una ceja de ella se arqueó de inmediato. Seguía siendo un bruto y un desconsiderado.

—¿Qui-quieres saber quién es?—. Ranma volvió a su mirada y le hizo la propuesta con franqueza. En verdad quería que lo supiera.

—S-si, ¿Por qué no? No tuviste oportunidad de decirlo en la clase—. Contestó con la mayor indiferencia que pudo, a pesar de que claramente moría por saberlo.

—Pero si quieres que te lo diga, promete que no vas a enojarte ni golpearme.

El corazón de Akane paró su palpitar por unos segundos. "¿Por qué iba a enojarse? ¿Es que no diría su nombre?" Su cuerpo se turbó por unos instantes, en los que incluso, debió colocar una mano en la duela para no caer mareada por la presión. Sin embargo, notaba el aire casi suplicante en la tierna mirada de su prometido y no lo pensó más, decidió dejar de pensar tonterías… asintió levemente con la cabeza, suspirando a la espera de las palabras de él.

Y de nuevo yacía frente a ella como aquella noche en la fiesta. Con el mismo deseo de entregarse y terminar de darle su alma por completo, igual como esa chica ya le había demostrado. ¡Demonios! Añoraba poder hacerlo…Quizá no se hubiera dado el ánimo para confesarlo frente al salón entero. Pero así, sólo ellos dos, sin nadie que les interrumpiera, con la oscura noche, una montaña de libros y un hijo ficticio de testigos; sabía que era el momento.

—Y-yo, v-verás, quiero decir…yo estoy…se trata de…—. La garganta se le cerró y otra vez se quedaba con la declaración a la mitad. Más se había propuesto expresar su sentir de algún modo, y lo iba a cumplir.

Se rindió ante sus palabras, pero aún podía demostrárselo con hechos. Ella titubeó ante su afonía, para luego cambiar a un rostro sorprendido cuando él colocó tiernamente una de sus manos en su esbelta silueta para atraerla un poco más; y con la otra, la tomó con suavidad del mentón y sus mejillas, ocasionando que los labios se entreabrieran para el deleite del chico. Ambos cerraron los ojos en un silencio cómplice, con la adrenalina recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza, mientras se iban acercando lentamente, sin prisa. Akane lo aceptaría, y él…él esta vez no iba a detenerse.

**FIN**

**Notas finales**

**X_X **Hola de nuevo. Bueno, tal como prometí, aquí vengo con el último capítulo de esta historia. Cómo había dicho, apenas terminé el capítulo anterior, me seguí con este para poder terminarlo en fecha, era algo así como un reto personal. :P

De la parte técnica qué digo XD, es de los escritos que más me ha divertido hacer porque aparte de tener a fidelidad, la mayor cantidad de locuras que se me venían a la mente, es de los que muestran en cada cap. las ligeras modificaciones en la escritura que iba teniendo. Desde pasar de usar los guiones cortos a largos, hasta desaparecer los cartelitos de cambio de escena. (Igual y espero modificar eso con un poco de tiempo u_u)

He decidido terminar la historia justo aquí porque era una de las pocas cosas que realmente tenía pensadas desde el principio. Y aunque alguien me había sugerido que hiciera algún tipo de continuación, en donde ellos estuvieran casados y con niños, creo que de momento me sería imposible, dado que no tendría ni una idea sobre cómo llevarlo, y si quisiera hacerlo de los chicos esperando un hijo de verdad como tuve una idea cuando me comentaron aquello, hay un par de fics que ya lo tratan.

Ya para terminar, no quiero dejar de agradecerles a todos los que en algún momento se dieron unos minutos para leer esta historia, y también a quienes me alegraron el día dejando su comentario y dándome el ánimo necesario para continuar hasta aquí. n_n

Seraphy, gracias por comentar la historia, me da un gusto enorme leer tu comentario tan gratificante, aún después de sentir que en este fic había perdido la inspiración más veces de las que puedo acordarme n_n

Ranmaniaca, Maaya y Akane Kido, también les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, y es verdad, Ranma a veces actúa como un tonto, pero creo que ese tipo de reacciones son levemente parecidas a las que el real tendría. Aquí entre nos, XD les digo que en un principio, no tenia contemplado ni un beso de esos, pero luego me ganó la vena romántica. Igual que en el final, el verdadero terminaba hasta donde Ranma le hablaba al muñeco…y después llegó Akane n/n

Bueno, me despido de todos, deseando que tengan unas felices fiestas! n_n


End file.
